Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Quand on est flic au poste du Shield et qu'on passe pour un abruti aux yeux de tout New-York, on peut penser que ça sert plus a rien de se battre. Mais Loki, lui, il compte bien enquêter sur tous les mystères du quartier et pourquoi pas, fermer la gueule de Tony Stark et redorer le titre des Avengers. AU, Frostiron et autres. /!\ FIC EN HIATUS /!\
1. Prologue, un début sur les rails

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne fais que les emprunter au grand seigneur Marvel._

 _Cette histoire est une réécriture de ma défunte fanfiction "les Crétins de Manhattan". Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _ **Prologue, un début sur les rails**_

* * *

\- ...Rdel de merde, grommelle Loki Odinson en repoussant sa valise qui vient juste de lui tomber violemment dessus.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil blasé en observant la ménagère de 40 ans assise en face de lui placer ses mains dodues sur les oreilles de son rejeton, un mioche baveux d'à peine huit ans.

\- Surveillez votre langage ! Glapit la femme.

Loki ne répond pas et colle sa tête contre la vitre du train en observant le paysage défiler. Déjà six heures de trajet... Dans trente minutes, il y serait. Il goûterait à la vie d'adulte, la vie libre, la vie qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux sur son ticket: un Asgard - New-York, un direct s'il vous plaît. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de se le payer, ce foutu ticket pour sa vie. Il avait peut-être même jubilé d'excitation en l'achetant, yeux brillants de convoitise et tout, le guichetier avait dû le prendre pour un taré.

Sa mère avait un peu pleuré quand il était monté dans le train. Elle l'avait fait pour Thor, évidemment qu'elle le ferait pour lui. Un peu vieillot, de pleurer son fils de 22 ans, tout juste diplômé et prêt pour arriver dans la Ville. "Oui, mais New-York c'est grand pour commencer". Fallait bien débuter quelque part, de toute façon. Si tu commences pas ta vie à temps, tu risques de la louper et de passer ta vie chez tes parents dans ta petite chambre d'ado qui sent clairement pas la rose . Odin, lui, n'avait pas dit grand-chose: il avait laissé Loki embarquer avec sa grosse valise verte sur les rails. Pas que Loki attende quelque chose de lui, cela dit. Pas vraiment un papa du genre à s'épancher, plutôt le patriarche fier, pompeux et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Rah mais putain ! S'emporte Loki quand le coin de sa valise s'enfonce à nouveau dans ses côtes.

\- Un peu de tenue enfin, jeune homme ! Le réprimande la mère en postillonnant au passage dans les cheveux peignés de son rejeton.

Encore une fois, Loki se tait et remet une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Après de si longues années de préparation, il y arrivait. Major de sa promotion, qu'il était sorti. Ouais, le gosse renfermé du lycée a pris des muscles et de l'assurance en barre, et il arrive pour révolutionner Manhattan.

Le jeune jette un regard légèrement dégoûté sur l'enfant qui mâchonne une madeleine humide de salive en le fixant. Les enfants dans le train, toujours un bonheur. La mère, feuilletant un journal, mâche bruyamment du chewing-gum rose et collant. Les parents dans le train, encore plus une bénédiction que leurs enfants.

Loki est cynique. Non, vraiment ? Quelle surprise. Ouais, Loki est cynique, et puis Loki est bien d'autres choses encore. Loki est un individu de genre masculin de 22 ans, pesant 80 kilos et mesurant 1m88. Des photos: une de face, une de profil. Avec une petite plaque noire dans les mains, où son nom est inscrit: Loki Odinson. Des clichés de documentation sur Loki: il a les yeux verts, la bouche fine, une peau blanche, les cheveux longs et sombres.

Un peu le contraire de son frère, de sa famille, en fait. Ça, Loki l'aura entendu toute son enfance: "Eh, c'est marrant vous vous ressemblez pas du tout". Vraiment, bravo Einstein. Adopté, ducon. Et non, Loki ressortira pas tout le baratin de comment il a vécu sa vie d'adopté. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Loki était un gosse un peu à part, oui, un enfant étrange.

En tout cas, pas attardé comme celui-là, pense le jeune homme en fusillant du regard le gosse du train qui fait tomber des miettes de madeleines partout par terre.

\- Vous allez à New-York aussi ? Demande la femme à Loki sur un ton de confidence exaspérant.

\- Oui, dit juste Loki.

Sans blague. C'est le dernier arrêt et le seul restant.

\- C'est la pagaille là-bas, continue la mère en se penchant vers son compagnon de wagon. Vous savez que le taux de criminalité a grimpé en flèche depuis quelques années. À vrai dire, ça me fait peur d'aller m'y installer. Des sauvages à tout les coins de rues dans certains quartiers, on m'a dit. Mais que fait la police ? Dans l'article que je viens de lire sur ce journal très fiable, ils parlent même de ce poste de police d'in-ca-pables, comment est-ce qu'ils s'appellent déjà, laissez-moi chercher...

Mais que fait la police ? Loki hausse les épaules en contenant son sourire narquois devant la femme qui continue de déblatérer des futilités, et reprend son observation du paysage. La campagne relativement paisible d'Asgard a depuis longtemps laissé place aux différentes agglomérations dans lesquelles le train est passé. Mais les immeubles qui pointent leurs sommets vantards au loin ne trompent pas _: New-York en vue, mesdames et messieurs, le train arrivera en gare de: Grand Central Terminal dans quelques minutes. Merci de ne pas descendre du quai avant l'arrêt complet du véhicule._

Loki remet le col de sa chemise verte en place et se lève, faisant glisser de ses genoux l'enveloppe qui contient sa lettre d'admission. En gros, tamponné à l'encre noire, une inscription. Le Shield.

\- ...Ah, voilà, je les ai retrouvé, c'est un poste dans Manhattan, le Shie...

La femme jette un œil sur l'enveloppe, remonte le regard sur Loki et semble soudain prise de rougissements et d'une quinte de toux gênée. Elle tire sur le col trop serrée de sa robe rose fushia et se racle la gorge.

\- Ils les appellent "crétins de Manhattan", annonce le gamin la bouche pleine, heureux d'avoir décrypté le journal de sa mère.

\- Votre enfant a recraché les trois quarts de sa madeleine pré-mâchée imbibée de salive sur votre robe, réplique Loki en sortant tranquillement du wagon.

Mais que fait la police, oui, c'est bien ça que Loki se demande depuis que Thor, son frère, policier au poste du Shield depuis quelques années, lui a annoncé qu'ils étaient la risée de New-York. Pourtant, Loki rêve d'entrer au Shield depuis que son grand-frère y a fait ses premiers pas. Un poste de police dans l'un des coins les plus louches de Manhattan. Si ça faisait pas rêver ça. Avec ses prouesse à l'Académie de police d'Asgard, Loki aurait pu rentrer n'importe où. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le Shield. Pourquoi ? Un rêve d'ado, par amour pour son frère, un défi à relever. Le désir de démasquer des criminels, d'élucider des complots, de poursuivre des délinquants. Tout le fantasme du boulot de policier, quoi.

Loki sort de la gare, traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

Ici est New-York. C'est grand, et bruyant et affreux et génial à la fois. Une multitude de personnes aux vêtements colorés traversent rapidement les rues, bloquant les voitures et taxis qui klaxonnent leur mécontentement. L'ostentatoire emplit les sens de Loki.

Dans le brouhaha des voix, des annonces publicitaires jaillissent des panneaux interactifs disposés sur les enseignes des innombrables magasins. Des mecs qui veulent vendre "le meilleur produit vaisselle de l'année", ou "la voiture qui va changer votre vie".

Et Loki, resté sur le trottoir, la tête en l'air, se remplissant les poumons de l'air pollué. Hm, New-York. C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait, et pourtant l'atmosphère de la Ville fait faire un bond à son coeur. C'est donc là qu'il entamerait sa vie, son boulot, son réseau de relations.

Le jeune homme inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et s'étouffe quand il a l'impression qu'un tas de miasmes vient d'entrer dans son système respiratoire. Vraiment, l'air de New-York est insalubre, pense Loki. Cela ne l'empêche pas de s'embarquer dans le premier métro pour se rendre à l'appartement de Thor afin de poser ses affaires. Pour le moment, il vivra avec son frère, même s'il se doute -il sait- que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps. Il compte bien se trouver un appartement à lui, après tout, passer des semaines collé à son frère ne l'attirait pas plus que ça.

Il a déjà cherché des annonces, et une visite d'appartement est prévue le lendemain même.

La raison principale de son empressement à fuir le logis de son cher frère ? Quand Loki déverrouille la porte, il découvre un appartement du niveau de la chambre d'ado de Thor. La définition du capharnaüm, de la crasse, du désastre sanitaire: sans leur mère pour ramasser derrière, Loki se doutait bien que son frère aurait du mal à gérer son bordel.

Un vaisselle de plusieurs jours s'entasse dans le lavabo, du linge sale est jeté sur le canapé, des bières vides sont posées à côté de l'ordinateur, sans parler de l'odeur nauséabonde du lieu, et -Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ce sont des cafards ? Loki enjambe un slip, trébuche sur une manette de jeu vidéo, se rattrape sur la table, met la main sur une pizza desséchée, pousse un cri de détresse et se casse la gueule.

Se casse la gueule droit sur un attroupement de cafards, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme se redresse rapidement, et inspecte les dégâts. Le groupe de cafards, indemne, semble le regarder avec reproche.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre putain de réunion accros-aux-déchets anonymes, siffle Loki en haussant les épaules.

Pour toute réponse, les insectes se dispersent sous le canapé et Loki soupire. Ouais, impossible qu'il survive plus de quelques jours dans cette piaule.

Il sort de l'appartement, hume à nouveau le, hum, délicat fumet de New-York, et se dirige tranquillement vers le quartier du Shield. Les mains dans les poches, Loki lève son nez pointu vers les grattes-ciels. La sky-line monstrueuse de la ville ne l'a jamais vraiment passionné: les petites ruelles sombres, les trottoirs sales et les culs-de-sac suspects sont bien plus au goût du futur policier.

Loki traverse avec une gourmandise léchée les allées de rues collées entre deux rangées d'immeubles titanesque, passe devant des groupes de personnes aux allures de gangsters et pose par inadvertance son pied sur un rat qui manifeste son mépris avec un couinement aigu. Le quartier est sombre, sale, délabré.

\- Excellent, chuchote Loki pour lui-même, avec un sourire démentiel.

Un peu plus loin, il hausse un sourcil douteux quand son téléphone lui indique qu'il est arrivé à destination. Il n'y a rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un poste de police ici. Il se tourne alors vers un petit bâtiment écrasé entre deux immeubles à moitié démolis, et déchiffre avec difficulté le mot Shield, presque effacé par le temps. Quelqu'un a apparemment tagué quelque chose en-dessous, mais l'inscription est rayée et quasiment illisible.

C'est vieux, une vitre est pétée, le mur est craquelé, c'est plein d'un charme rétro délicieux, et Loki décide immédiatement qu'il aime bien. Des vitres teintées roses-orangées l'empêchent de se donner une idée de l'intérieur mais le jeune homme se doute que ce n'est pas très grand.

Un petit poste de police dans un quartier chaotique au coeur de Manhattan, la risée des New-Yorkais. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est fourré encore ?

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Loki, en ouvrant la porte grinçante, ne se doute pas que ce lieu deviendra plus tard sa maison, son foyer, son nid, son oasis singulière et toute cassée à lui.

* * *

 _Voilà donc le ton de cette toute nouvelle version des Crétins de Manhattan, que je compte bien finir cette fois ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura emballé, la réécriture est un exercice bien plus compliqué qu'on pourrai l'imaginer... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions._

 _En attendant, à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu, votre humble et dévouée._


	2. Rencontres singulières en lieu singulier

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**

* * *

 **Chapitre un, rencontres singulières en lieu singulier**

La première chose que Loki remarque, c'est l'odeur de vieux bouquin, de tapis poussiéreux et de fromage cramé.

L'homme laisse la porte derrière lui claquer et son regard dérive sur le hall du poste de police.

Le vieux papier peint verdâtre est à moitié décollé des murs, et la moquette orangée au sol est usée par la multitude de personnes qui a dû passer dessus. Quelques chaises à l'allure plutôt inconfortable sont disposées le long des murs, au fond de la pièce on peut apercevoir un guichet croulant sous les papiers, les boîtes de pizza et donuts vides, et un unique vieux téléphone rouge à fil trône sur un dossier faisant au moins la taille du dernier tome d'Harry Potter, Loki y mettrait sa main à couper. Derrière le guichet, deux couloirs mal éclairés partent vers le fond du bâtiment.

Le hall est désert, les néons au plafond vacillent sans bruit. Pas un son ne vient troubler le silence confortable du lieu. Le bâtiment s'effrite sans tumultes.

Hé bien, ce n'est certainement pas le genre d'accueil que Loki attendait. Les seuls individus apparemment concernés par sa grande arrivée sont les deux blattes sorties de ce vieux pouf qui traîne dans un coin. Pas de banderole "bienvenue, nouveau compagnon". Pas de gâteau agrémenté d'agréables copeaux de chocolats, et une petite carte de ses futurs collègue. Non, seulement une odeur de fromage, des blattes, et le silence.

Le silence, vraiment ? Loki tend l'oreille et croit entendre une respiration profonde, provenant du guichet du fond de la pièce.

Il s'approche doucement de la source du son, et en trouve rapidement la cause: sur le guichet, derrière les piles de boîtes de pizza, un homme sommeille paisiblement. À côté de lui, des mégots de clopes consumées, une part de 4 Fromages à moitié bouffée, et une minuscule figurine de faucon. Un petit panneau au nom de " _Sam Wilson_ " est posé à côté de lui.

Loki se racle bruyamment la gorge.

\- MWOH BORDEL ! Glapit l'homme avec un sursaut.

\- Bonjour, dit simplement le brun.

\- Herm, vous êtes au poste du Shield, annonce le policier en clignant des yeux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis Loki Odinson.

\- C'est marrant, ça me dit un truc, marmonne l'homme en plissant les sourcils.

Loki jette un coup d'œil à l'énorme post-it jaune accroché au téléphone: " _arrivée de Loki Odinson, nouvelle recrue_ ", noté au gros marqueur noir, bien épais. Il lève un sourcil blasé devant la réflexion intense du policier, et finit par tapoter la note du doigt.

\- Eeeeh, mais ouais, j'me disais aussi, s'esclaffe le dénommé Sam Wilson. T'es le nouveau ! Et t'es le frangin de notre bon gros Thor, si je me trompe pas ?

\- Effectivement, confirme le jeune homme avec un sourire poli.

\- Moi c'est...

\- Sam Wilson, le coupe Loki en montrant du regard le panneau. Enchanté.

Enfin, Loki sait pas vraiment s'il est enchanté parce qu'on fait quand même mieux comme première impression, mais le gars n'a pas l'air méchant. Juste un peu à la ramasse, peut-être. Mais il est de bon ton de dire "enchanté" au premier collègue de son lieu de travail rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Faut que tu passes voir Fury, annonce le flic. Il va te faire son petit numéro de chef des poulets, tu verras ça a l'air marrant, mais en vrai, ça fait peur. Un sacré emmerdeur, le chef.

Le respect du supérieur, le policier semble s'en foutre royalement. Pas que Loki soit pour la pratique du délicat léchage de postérieur, cela-dit. Le jeune homme suit le couloir indiqué par le flic et passe plusieurs portes. Il croit reconnaître des vestiaires, et une salle d'interrogatoire. Il croise les doigts pour qu'un miroir sans tain soit installé là-dedans. Ça l'a toujours fasciné, ces trucs-là. Je te vois, pas toi, tout ce jeu un peu tordu et pervers.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, une porte se dresse devant lui. Le petit panneau cloué indique en lettres dorées: "Chef Fury". Loki toque, et entre.

La salle est si sombre qu'il faut quelques secondes aux yeux clairs de Loki pour s'habituer à la pénombre. La forte odeur d'alcool, de cigare et de cirage le prend au nez, et il retient un éternuement bruyant. Un secrétaire assez conséquent lui fait face, et derrière le meuble, une chaise est tournée. Lentement, et Loki peut presque entendre une musique de film de suspense se jouer derrière, la chaise se retourne et Nick Fury le regarde de son unique œil.

Assis royalement sur son fauteuil tel un véritable parrain de la Mafia, uniforme ajusté, cache-œil serré, le chef du Shield le toise quelques secondes avant de grogner:

\- Z'êtes le cadet Odinson, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact, confirme Loki avant de poser sa lettre d'acceptation sur le bureau.

Nick Fury la reluque quelques instants, n'esquisse aucun geste et repose les... son œil sur sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Vous êtes plutôt freluquet pour un major de promotion.

\- Vous êtes plutôt borgne pour un chef de police, rétorque Loki sans trop réfléchir.

Nick Fury semble considérer quelques instants de l'enterrer vivant, et Loki se hâte d'ajouter:

\- Je venais signaler que je pouvais prendre mon service dès demain. Et aussi écouter vos instructions. Précieuses. Précieuses instructions.

\- Bon écoutez, Lo-machinchose, vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un petit con compétent, et j'en ai plein la tête de répéter ce discours toutes les semaines. Essayez de faire du bon travail, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Je vous confie à Coulson, et maintenant déguerpissez. On ne me dérange que sous extrême nécessité.

Loki hoche la tête, se retourne et sursaute: un homme souriant aux yeux bleus se tient juste devant la porte. Son badge indique le nom de Phil Coulson: d'après ce que Loki sait du Shield, cet officier est le bras droit du chef Fury. Le policier lui indique poliment la porte, mais son regard ne ment pas, "Vous feriez mieux de sortir rapidement de ce bureau ou Fury vous mettra en pièce". Loki lance un dernier regard au borgne avant de suivre l'homme en-dehors de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes étonnement suicidaire, jeune homme, commence Coulson. On ne regarde pas Nick dans l'œil. Seul Stark ose, et seulement à cause de sa tendance auto-destructive.

Loki ne répond pas.

\- Je suis Phil Coulson, dit le policier en lui tendant la main. Et non, mon père ne se prénomme Coul en aucun cas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vérifiais seulement que votre niveau de réflexion dépasse celui de votre frère. Il a passé ses six premiers mois ici à m'appeler Fils de Coul.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, murmure Loki avec un sourire affectueux.

Le policier déambule dans le couloir en lui montrant les différents salles, et Loki découvre que chaque policier possède un casier, et que oui, la salle d'interrogatoire recèle bien une vitre sans tain.

Des vieux articles de journaux découpés et collés sur le mur du couloir attirent le regard du jeune homme. Sur les vieilles photos jaunies, un Nick Fury tout fringuant pose devant un Shield flambant neuf, sourire fier et mains posées sur les hanches. Il devait être loin de se douter que le poste deviendrait celui des branleurs de New-York, le Fufu.

Phil lui désigne de loin un escalier qui descend.

\- En bas, c'est le laboratoire de Bruce Banner. À vos risques et périls si vous désirez descendre, le prévient l'officier.

Loki lève un sourcil inquisiteur avant de réaliser qu'une fumée verdâtre émerge du bas de l'escalier, et que l'odeur de fromage cramé vient de là.

\- Quel genre de truc ce gars fait là-dessous ?

\- Officiellement, l'agent Banner est médecin légiste et analyste du corps policier du Shield.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Officieusement, il explose un peu plus le bâtiment chaque jour et je le soupçonne de ne pas exactement suivre les consignes élémentaires de sécurité en chimie.

Loki décide de ne pas descendre, parce qu'il tient à la vie un minimum. Phil Coulson l'entraîne dans l'autre aile du bâtiment, et désigne les portes de la main.

\- Voici les bureaux officiels des policiers du Shield: nous fonctionnons par binômes, et votre bureau se situera donc ici, explique le policier en lui montrant une des portes.

Loki s'approche, caresse distraitement le bois de la main et ses yeux se plissent en remarquant que le petit panneau indiquant le premier nom d'officier est intact et brillant, mais que l'emplacement prévu pour le deuxième nom est à moitié arraché. Des dizaines de plaques nominatives ont été clouées là, réalise le jeune homme. Il s'apprête à interroger Coulson sur la question, mais le policier lui coupe la parole.

\- Je dois y aller Odinson, annonce Phil. Vous avez la salle de repos en face de vous au fond du couloir, à cette heure-ci votre frère devrait y être.

Loki ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau, mais encore une fois l'homme le devance.

\- Vous avez l'air plus futé que les autres, murmure Coulson.

\- Les autres quoi ? Demande Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres plaques ?

\- Appelez-les plaques, ou touristes, mais vous êtes décidément plus intelligent qu'eux. Vous pourriez, vous pourriez faire changer les choses.

\- Changer quoi ? S'agace Loki en secouant la tête.

Le policier lui sourit brièvement, avec ces yeux bleus si scrutateurs. Sans répondre, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne de Loki qui fronce les sourcils. Il apprécie peut-être outrageusement ne pas répondre aux gens, mais quand d'autres personnes le font, ça lui fout les nerfs, ça c'est sûr. Avec un soupir, il se tourne vers la porte de la salle de repos.

Autant aller saluer son frère et ses nouveaux collègues, quitte à être venu jusque là. Loki pousse doucement la porte et pénètre dans la pièce.

Le lieu semble être le plus sain du poste, ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il est propre. Cependant, il est lumineux et dieu merci, l'odeur de fromage brûlé n'est pas arrivée jusqu'ici. Des fauteuils dépareillés parsèment la pièce, un baby-foot un peu déglingué est cloué au sol, une machine à café trône fièrement à côté d'une plante verte. Loki note qu'il y a également un bar dans le fond de la pièce.

Loki note qu'il y a également des humains dans la pièce.

Affalé sur un fauteuil violet flashy, un homme aux yeux marrons le regarde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Deux autres discutent près de la machine à café, un petit gars avec des lunettes et un grand blond baraqué. Son frère lui tourne le dos et semble être en grande conversation avec une femme aux cheveux roux sur un canapé en cuir marron usé, un verre de bière à la main. Enfin, Loki relève les yeux sur l'homme assis nonchalamment sur le bar et qui semblait suivre l'échange entre Thor et la femme de loin. Maintenant, l'homme scrute Loki fixement avec un air supérieur et hautain et oh, Loki allait pas l'aimer celui-là. Ils portent tous l'habit réglementaire du flic, bleu et insignes à l'appui.

\- Eh Thor, regarde qui est là, lance l'homme assis dans le fauteuil violet.

\- MON FRÈRE ! Glapit Thor en se jetant sur lui comme un bulldozer.

Et voilà la bête qui entreprend de le serrer dans ses bras épais. Loki recrache la touffe de cheveux blond s'étant frayé un chemin dans sa bouche, et tapote du mieux qu'il peut le dos massif de son frère. Ça fait quelques mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, il peut lui accorder au moins cette étreinte avant de le repousser avec dédain.

\- Je suis si heureux que tu puisses enfin nous rejoindre ici ! S'exclame le policier.

\- De même, je suppose, répond Loki avec un reniflement.

\- Mes amis !

Thor se tourne finalement vers leurs audience en passant son bras autour des épaules de son frère.

\- Je vous présente Loki, mon frère ! Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, ou à son entrain fort retenu, il a terminé major de sa promotion et est en réalité enchanté de vous connaître !

Les policiers se regardent avec un air amusé et s'avancent pour saluer le nouveau-venu.

\- Steve Rogers, se présente le grand blond dans une posture impeccable. Le coéquipier de ton frère.

Nul doute que cet homme a fait parti de l'armée, note Loki en serrant sa main. De la bonté et de la fermeté se dégagent de la poignée de main: celui-là est le flic gentil mais sérieux, soumis au règlement, déduit Loki. La femme s'approche rapidement et lui tend à son tour sa main. Quand il veut la serrer, elle agrippe fermement son avant-bras et examine son visage sous toutes les coutures, tournant avec appréciation le menton du jeune homme. Loki fronce les sourcils et entreprend de protester mais elle le devance. Les gens ont vraiment tendance à parler avant lui, ici.

\- Je suis Natasha Romanoff, et tu es plus beau que tous tes prédécesseurs. Bonne chance, lâche la flic en lui tapotant la joue et en retournant s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Bonne chance pourqu...

\- Nan, parce que les autres ont pas tenus plus de... C'est quatre jours le record ? Demande l'homme brun en lui faisant un signe de la main sans se lever du fauteuil violet. Salut, moi c'est Clint Barton, le partenaire de la fille qui vient de te molester pour observer ta bouille.

\- En fait, c'est trois jours, le record, informe le mec à lunettes en souriant brièvement à Loki. Je suis Bruce Banner.

\- Vous êtes le gars qui bosse au sous-sol ?

\- C'est exact, confirme l'homme.

\- Est-ce seulement à cause de l'odeur repoussante de cet endroit que les mecs d'avant moi n'ont pas pu rester plus que trois jours ? Demande Loki avec agacement.

Parce que eh, c'est bien beau tout ça mais Loki comprend rien à rien, et il sent que ça fait des dizaines de fois que ce processus de présentation a déjà été effectué.

\- L'odeur est forcément impliquée, mais il y a autre chose à vrai dire, commence une voix légèrement rauque. Salut chéri, moi c'est Tony Stark, et je suis ton plus gros problème.

Légèrement titubant, l'homme qui était assis sur le bar s'approche maintenant de Loki. Ses cheveux châtains sont ébouriffés, son haut d'uniforme est probablement faussement négligemment déboutonné sur son torse, et sa barbe est taillée précisément sur sa mâchoire carrée. Dégaine de frimeur. Imbu de lui-même. Bourré, très certainement.

\- Mon coéquipier je présume ? Demande Loki avec une grimace légèrement dégoûtée.

\- Tu t'avances en disant ça petit, répond Stark en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je t'aime Thor, mais je sens que ton frangin va me taper sur le système, major de sa promo mon cul. Allez, j'me casse moi, à plus les gars et Nat.

Sans autres mots, le policier sort à grand fracas de la salle de repos. Loki se retourne vers le reste de ses collègues.

\- Et encore, il est pire quand il est sobre, précise Clint avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je confirme, c'est lui ton plus gros problème, lui dit Natasha. Personne n'a pu le supporter plus de quelques jours.

\- Le fait est que Tony a toujours bossé seul, et il vit mal le fait que Nick pense qu'il y a besoin d'un nouvel élément pour que le Shield perde sa réputation de...

\- De gros nazes, tu peux le dire Steve, intervient Clint en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Mais mon frère, ne juge pas Tony Stark trop hâtivement, le prie Thor. Il est un merveilleux policier et un ami très cher.

\- Et un con fini, ajoute Loki. Mais j'ai pas exactement l'intention de partir d'ici après tous ces efforts. J'aime les défis.

Natasha jette un regard amusé à Thor, et sa bouche rouge s'étire en un sourire.

\- Après tout, peut-être que Tony a besoin qu'un gars comme toi vienne lui mettre une épine dans le pied, dit la policière.

\- C'est pas une épine qu'il va retrouver là-dessous, rétorque Loki en reniflant. C'est un tronc.

Thor éclate de son rire franc et fort, et les autres le suivent.

Une conversation s'installe bientôt entre les policiers, et Loki décide que ces gens sont intéressants. Pas forcément très conventionnels, admettons-le, mais Loki non plus n'est pas conventionnel hein ? Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme brune avec un chignon serré, strict.

\- Il est tard, Avengers. Je vais prendre mon service.

\- Nous partons, Maria, s'excuse Steve en se levant. Loki, voici Maria Hill, elle est le gardien de nuit du Shield.

Loki pense brièvement qu'il n'y a absolument rien à garder dans ce poste déglingué, mais il ne dit rien et salue la femme. Dehors, Loki se tourne vers son frère.

\- Comment vous-a t'elle appelés ?

\- Avengers, répond Thor avec fierté. Nous avons pris ce titre il ya quelques mois, quand nous avons pris la décision de venger l'honneur du Shield depuis trop longtemps piétiné.

Avengers. C'est kitch, ridicule. Absurde. Loki hausse les épaules: ça l'importe peu, de toute manière. Lui il s'en fiche de comment ils s'appellent. Lui, il veut être flic, et tant pis s'il doit devenir un crétin de Manhattan pour ça. Levant le nez vers le ciel, il regarde quelque temps les nuages, pense à Manhattan, pense au Shield, pense à Thor, pense à ce con de Tony Stark. Il pense à ce que va devenir sa vie.

Et puis il rejoint Thor qui l'appelle du bout de la rue, parce que c'est l'heure de rentrer mais franchement, il est pas si pressé de retrouver les cafards de l'appartement.

* * *

 _Ça aura prit un peu de temps mais voilà le premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de toujours garder quelques chapitres d'avance, la parution avancera sûrement à un rythme un peu disparate, m'en voulez pas. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	3. Journée de chiotte d'un policier

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2, journée de chiotte d'un policier_**

Loki ouvre les yeux sur le plafond moisi de l'appartement de Thor et pousse un long soupir. Il a le dos en compote, constate l'homme en s'étirant longuement.

Le canapé-lit de son frère est nettement trop petit pour sa taille: il a dormi en chien de fusil toute la nuit. Enfin, il aurait dormi sans les cliquetis des pattes des cafards, les ronflements atroces de Thor et les beuglements de porc en détresse de la voisine du dessus, communément appelés "orgasmes".

\- Tes murs sont trop fins, grogne Loki à l'intention de son frère qui titube et tâtonne à la recherche de son café matinal.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonne le policier. Je n'en ai point conscience.

\- Et ta voisine est une truie braillarde.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, mon frère.

\- Je suis méchant quand je dors mal, décrète le jeune homme.

La veille, rassemblés autour d'une pizza quatre fromages, les frères ont discuté jusqu'à tard. Comment Asgard se porte, comment tu vas toi, est-ce que papa est toujours aussi psycho-rigide, c'est quoi ton shampoing parce que _woah_ tes cheveux sont superbes.

\- Je dois trouver un appartement. Comment tu peux vivre dans ce trou ?

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, répond Thor en haussant les épaules.

\- Thor, je suis presque persuadé d'avoir vu un couple de rat migrer vers un autre appartement parce que le tien était trop insalubre.

Le blond le regarde suspicieusement en sirotant son café.

\- Bon d'accord, ça je l'ai peut-être inventé, lui concède son frère. Mais bordel, c'est dégueulasse ici.

\- Moi je m'y sens bien, conclu Thor avec un grand sourire en croquant dans un beignet au sucre.

\- De toute manière, je visite un appartement ce soir. S'il est ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins immonde que celui-là, je le prends.

Loki se laisse coulisser sur le sol, secouant la tête pour se réveiller. Devant lui, l'écran d'une vieille télévision reflète son image fatiguée. Il a les cheveux emmêlés, des cernes violettes, un teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il aurait peut-être dû aller sous les ponts, sur un carton détrempé. Probablement qu'il aurait mieux dormi. Super pour un premier jour, grommelle l'homme.

\- Nous devons être partis dans cinq minutes, constate Thor en se grattant nonchalamment les fesses à travers son caleçon détendu.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

Thor avale la dernière bouchée de son beignet et se lèche les lèvres.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie mon frère.

Loki jette un regard à sa montre qu'il a laissé par terre le veille, et soupire bruyamment. Il dispose très exactement de 4 minutes et 35 secondes pour être frais, dispo, et avenant. Va falloir oublier une de ces catégories pour être à temps au poste, cela dit.

De toute façon, Loki n'est pas quelqu'un d'avenant naturellement. Oh, pas qu'il n'arrive pas à gagner les faveurs de n'importe qui, mais quand il n'en voit pas l'utilité il se garde bien d'être souriant et affectueux et tout le tintouin qui va avec.

4 minutes et 35 secondes plus tard, Thor porte son uniforme de police, est débraillé, légèrement puant et pas coiffé mais plus ou moins sur le palier prêt à partir. Loki est habillé en civil puisqu'il n'a pas encore reçu son uniforme, mais il est propre et coiffé. Faut choisir ses priorités dans la vie, pense Loki en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont devant le poste du Shield, pile à l'heure. Les policiers passent rapidement devant Sam Wilson, occupé à découper les points de fidélité sur les boîtes de pizzas, qui leur fait un signe de la main.

\- Eh, Loki, ton uniforme est dans ton casier, et Stark t'attend dans votre bureau, l'informe l'homme au guichet.

Loki hoche la tête et quitte là Thor qui part rejoindre Steve. Le jeune policier retrouve sans peine les vestiaires, et passe sa main sur les casiers en fer gris.

Ses ongles crissent sur le métal et s'arrêtent sur l'étiquette où son nom est écrit, tapé à la vieille machine à écrire. Il ouvre délicatement le casier, un grincement tonitruant résonne dans la salle vide.

Recevoir son uniforme, c'est un peu sceller son appartenance à la maison. Pour Loki, c'est prouver que c'est bon, il y est. Il l'a fait.

Le vêtement est plié soigneusement dans son casier. À côté, la petite radio pour les urgences que portent les policiers à leur ceinture. Sourire large, Loki s'empare de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Il ôte son t-shirt et son pantalon, et entreprend d'enfiler l'uniforme. Quand il a boutonné tous les boutons, a ajusté son col, a installé la radio, a vérifié sa braguette, il tourne fièrement sur lui-même avec un sourire satisfait.

Il a pour la plupart du temps vu cet uniforme sur des hommes âgés, affublé du bide à bière, la coupe en brosse et le nez rougi par l'alcool. Autrement dit, la tenue n'était pas très seyante. Sur Loki, c'est différent. Il lisse la chemise bleue.

Le pantalon, légèrement trop court pour ses longues jambes fines, lui tombe un peu au-dessus des chevilles. Ses Docs Martens noires aux pieds, l'association du bas policier et des chaussures de cuir donnent un mélange hétérogène bizarrement seyant sur sa longue silhouette. La chemise bleue à manches courtes, agrémentée de poches à soufflets, est un peu large pour son torse certe musclé mais fin. Il la rentre dans son pantalon et entreprend d'analyser la manière dont ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, et comment ça rend avec le col fermé. Finalement, il l'ouvre. C'est mieux comme ça.

Loki est coquet: il fait gaffe à son apparence, quoi. Serait-ce ridicule d'avouer qu'il a longtemps eu peur d'être laid avec cet uniforme pas forcément avantageux ? Ses doutes se sont, de toute manière, effacés. Il est putain de sexy. Confiant et gonflé à bloc pour cette première journée, il se dirige vers son nouveau bureau et ouvre royalement la porte sans même frapper.

Oh. Étalée sur le bureau, une fille. Au-dessus, Stark. Des détails ? Y'a de la transpiration, des gouttes qui perlent sur le front de Stark, des délicates perles d'eau qui glissent le long des hanches de la femme et qui rencontrent les doigts de l'homme fermement serrés sur celles-ci. Des mouvements: le va-et-vient bien connu, ce rythme effréné qui indique que c'est bientôt la fin. Les hanches de Tony Stark qui bougent, les cheveux bruns de la fille qui s'emmêlent. Le coude de Tony Stark qui renverse un pot de crayons. Ça grogne, ça gémit. La pièce pue le sexe.

Loki ne sait pas quoi dire, faire, mais il n'a pas besoin parce que c'est Tony qui parle en premier avec un ton moqueur essoufflé.

\- Salut, coéquipier.

Loki tourne prestement les talons et sort en furie du bureau. Il est rouge de honte, de colère, de gêne. Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas être celui embarrassé, il n'est pas une vierge effarouchée, ni un garçon pudibond. Ce sont eux qui devrait avoir les oreilles écarlates de s'être fait prendre en pareille position. Face au miroir des toilettes du Shield, Loki contemple son visage rouge: bien sûr que Stark savait pertinemment qu'il arriverait à ce moment.

Une chasse d'eau retentit et Clint Barton sort des toilettes en sifflotant. Il s'arrête en voyant Loki et grimace.

\- J'ai vu Tony rentrer dans le bureau avec une fille, dit Clint sur un ton de compassion.

\- Il n'est pas rentré que dans le bureau, grimace le jeune homme.

Clint lui tape sur l'épaule et sort des toilettes. Loki pense que le policier ne s'est pas lavé les mains. Loki pense que Tony Stark est un sale con. Loki pense que si jamais il retrouve du sperme sur son bureau, il intente un procès à l'homme. Loki pense qu'il est temps de retourner vérifier si la voie est libre.

Il pousse doucement la porte, guettant le moindre signe de gémissement ou d'halètement, mais il se rend bien vite compte que le bureau était vide. Cela lui donne l'occasion d'inspecter plus précisément la pièce puisque tout à l'heure son regard avait été plus attiré par la scène de pornographie que par la décoration, très logiquement.

La pièce est encombrée de mille et un objets en tout genre, allant de carnets multicolores empilés sur une chaise à d'étranges pièces mécaniques éparpillées un peu partout. Une vieille machine à écrire traîne dans un coin, et sur le bureau de Tony un ordinateur au top de la technologie siège fièrement. L'appareil récent détonne vulgairement avec toute l'ambiance rétro du poste de police, et Loki renifle dédaigneusement.

Le ménage ne doit pas être fait souvent, au grand damn de Loki, car une couche de poussière épaisse recouvre la plupart des meubles. Sur l'un des deux bureaux, une plaque dorée au nom de Stark est clouée. Sur l'autre, une étiquette toute neuve au nom de Loki Odinson.

Le jeune policier ouvre grand la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, laissant le soleil pénétrer et faire danser la poussière sur le bois des bureaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ? Demande Tony Stark qui est entré silencieusement.

\- J'aère. Ça pue le café et le sexe, répond fermement Loki. Votre comportement est tout sauf professionnel, et je vous saurais gré de cesser immédiatement cette attitude d'enfoiré immature.

Tony ne dissimule pas son sourire en coin et commence à déambuler dans la pièce.

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu serais plus compliqué à éliminer que les autres.

\- Vous vous pensez dans un jeu ? Crache Loki.

La forme du corps de la femme qui s'est étalé sur son bureau est dessiné dans la couche de poussière. Là, les fesses, là, les cheveux qui ont frottés. Là, les deux mains de Tony Stark posées, les phalanges qui se détachent dans les moutons de saletés. Rageusement, Loki essuie le bureau avec un chiffon qui traînait dans un coin.

\- Parfaitement, dit Tony. C'est un jeu, chéri. Et je suis le meilleur aux jeux.

Non, c'est moi le meilleur, pense Loki. Car il joue, il joue en trichant. D'habiles manœuvres, il gagne toujours. Pas question que ce gars, ce petit gars, gagne. L'âge fait l'expérience, dit-on. Loki emmerde ce proverbe. Ce ne sont pas les sept ans de plus de Tony Stark qui vont le faire flancher. La partie vient juste de commencer, à moins qu'elle n'ait commencée quand Loki s'est engagé à l'académie de police d'Asgard. Allez savoir.

\- Vous êtes ridicule, dit simplement Loki en s'asseyant à sa chaise. Vous êtes censé me briefer, je vous le rappelle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ta jolie gueule de jeune naïf veut-elle savoir ?

\- Je veux savoir comment est le quartier, dit Loki après un petit temps de réflexion. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez cette réputation. Je veux savoir à combien sont les cafés de la salle de repos. Je veux savoir où est la meilleure boulangerie à moins de dix minutes d'ici. Je veux savoir combien de personnes vous avez épuisé avant moi. Je veux savoir si ce truc poilu planqué là-bas respire vraiment ou si c'est une peluche.

Tony écoute Loki parler, et dit:

\- Et si je veux pas te répondre ?

\- Alors je trouverai mes réponses moi-même, répond Loki en lançant une gomme sur la petite boule de poil.

Un museau émerge bientôt de la boule informe et vient renifler la gomme.

\- Un furet.

\- Oui, un furet, s'indigne Tony en ramassant l'animal entre ses bras, l'entourant de manière protectrice. C'est Jarvis, et si tu lui relance un truc dessus, je deviens violent.

Loki le toise dédaigneusement et renifle.

\- 30, dit Tony.

\- 30 centimes le café ?

\- 30 gamins que chacun j'ai usé en moins de quatre jours.

Loki retient une grimace et force son visage à rester impassible. Ce mec est un monstre. Tony Stark se balance tranquillement sur sa chaise avec un sourire supérieur et c'est la putain de chose la plus énervante du monde.

Au fil des années il a bien appris à se méfier de ce genre de mec. Ce gars-là, il est tout sourire commercial mais son seul but c'est de te laminer pour te mettre à terre. Te faire bouffer la poussière. Il fut un temps où il avait plaisir à jouer avec ces personnes. Il fut même un temps où il prenait du plaisir avec une de ces personnes. Mais ce temps est révolu, et Loki a conscience que c'est un jeu dangereux et destructeur. "C'est notre ami", l'avaient prévenu son frère et les Avengers. Il ne comprend pas comment un être aussi pur que son frère puisse s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Sa gueule, sa gueule, sa gueule, c'est tout ce qui intéresse Tony Stark. Son fric, aussi. Thor lui a dit qu'il était en réalité plein aux as. Pas étonnant.

Il se demande bien ce qu'il fout dans un pauvre petit poste de Manhattan, au lieu de frimer dans les grandes avenues avec quelques bimbos accrochées à son bras. À quoi bon être policier, quand on est si riche et qu'on a si peu d'intérêt pour le bien commun ?

Loki ment à tout le monde, mais aussi à lui. Peut-être que ce qui le motive le plus, ce n'est pas le bien commun, non. C'est le frisson de l'adrénaline, le prestige du policier sauveteur. De se faire acclamer par la veuve et l'orphelin. Faut bien être un peu égoïste, dans la vie.

\- Qui était-elle ?

\- Qui ? Demande Tony Stark.

\- La femme que vous culbutiez sur mon bureau.

\- Je crois que son nom était Cindy. À moins que ce ne soit Gladys.

\- Vous êtes détestable. Répondez à mes autres questions.

\- J'ai trafiqué la machine pour que le café soit gratuit. Le quartier est sale, comme toutes les boulangeries du coin. Paraît que y'en a même une qui coupe sa farine à l'héroïne. Des vols à l'arraché. Du vandalisme. Rien qui ne devrait attirer un petit garçon délicat et pâlichon comme toi.

\- Connard, susurre Loki entre ses dents.

\- Quand à la question de pourquoi nous avons cette réputation, va savoir. Peut-être est-ce parce que les gens attendent qu'on nettoie totalement un quartier populaire tombé dans la criminalité d'un coup de baguette. Peut-être parce que Nick est black. Peut-être parce qu'on recrute des gosses inexpérimentés comme toi. Peut-être parce que Hydra s'approprie nos succès.

Tony fait un tour sur sa chaise roulante et ajoute:

\- Où peut-être qu'on est vraiment les gens les plus cons de Manhattan. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, belle gueule ?

Loki ne dit rien et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il n'en dit rien, lui. Il vient juste d'arriver, n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, c'est vrai. Tony Stark se lève quelques minutes après, annonce qu'il va déjeuner dehors, et sort du bureau.

Loki se mord la lèvre, assis seul dans cette pièce où il se sent étranger. Il n'a pas pris de quoi manger à midi et il n'a pas envie de sortir. Il considère très sérieusement consommer une vieille pomme qui traîne sur une armoire quand Natasha Romanoff passe la tête par la fenêtre.

\- Eh, nouveau, on mange dans la salle de repos. Je suppose que Tony ne t'as pas dit ou acheter de la nourriture et Thor nous a dit que vous vous étiez réveillés en retard ce matin, alors Steve t'as acheté un sandwich en revenant de sa patrouille.

Loki n'est pas quelqu'un qui a naturellement besoin des autres: quand, pourtant, le monde décide qu'il mérite de la gentillesse, il ne peut empêcher un profond sentiment de gratitude. Remerciez Steve Rogers et le saint-sandwich. Ainsi, après l'amertume de la matinée avec Stark, la pause-déjeuner avec les Avengers est un havre de paix dans la tempête.

\- T'as tenu deux heure trente, ce qui est déjà pas mal, fait remarquer Clint, la bouche pleine de taboulé.

\- Tu tiens le bon bout, ajoute Natasha en refermant la bouche de Clint pour éviter à que la nourriture ne tombe.

Loki est assis en tailleur sur un pouf vert usé et percé sur le côté. Il mastique lentement un sandwich à la tomate.

\- Entre deux commentaires désobligeants, mon délicieux partenaire a mentionné Hydra. Qu'est-ce ?

\- Le poste de police du secteur juste à côté, lui répond Steve. Bien qu'ils n'hésitent pas à intervenir sur notre secteur.

\- Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à récupérer nos criminels dans nos propres cellules pour clamer que ce sont eux qui l'ont capturé, grommelle la femme rousse.

\- Tu veux dire, au sens figuré ? Demande Loki.

\- Non, au sens propre, grince Clint. Ils s'infiltrent d'une manière ou d'une autre ici, et embarquent nos prises quand on a le dos tourné.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on a un gardien de nuit ? Ajoute Bruce en remontant nos lunettes.

\- Reprenez-moi si je me trompe mais... Ce n'est pas illégal ? Hasarde la nouvelle recrue.

\- Nous ne sommes plus crédibles aux yeux de la Nouvelle York, mon frère, dit tristement Thor. Hydra ne fait que nous enfoncer plus loin et personne ne croit à nos accusations.

\- Mais c'est aberrant ! Explose Loki.

\- Ça l'est, dit Tony Stark apparu soudainement derrière lui. Bouge ton joli cul, cet après-midi on part en patrouille.

Et le policier ressort aussitôt de la salle. Loki finit en deux bouchées son repas et se lève.

\- Loki, l'interpelle Natasha. Là, c'est le moment où il va essayer de te paumer ou de te faire passer dans les endroits les plus mal famés du quartier.

\- Suis-le à la trace et garde la tête froide, conseille Bruce Banner.

Un long soupir passe les lèvres fines du jeune policier mais il tourne tout de même les talons pour suivre son coéquipier.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et Loki plisse les yeux en sortant du poste du Shield. Assis sur un trottoir, Tony Stark l'attend. Il a presque l'air excité, le con. Probablement qu'il compte perdre Loki dans les bas-fonds de la ville, et le voir revenir la queue et son avis de démission entre les jambes. Sauf que Loki en a dans le froc, et il regarde son coéquipier se lever sans sourciller.

\- Le but d'une patrouille, tu vois, c'est de vérifier que y'ai rien de louche qui se trame dans le coin, commence Stark. 'Fin, ça, c'est en théorie.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas censé faire ce tour en voiture ? Demande sèchement le plus jeune.

\- Le comité d'administration a décidé que c'était inutile de nous en filer étant donné notre efficacité, lui rétorque le policier en s'éloignant déjà dans les rues.

Loki jure tout bas et trottine un peu pour le rattraper. Ce serait con qu'il le sème alors que la patrouille n'a même pas commencé.

Plus tard, plus loin, Loki lâche un énorme juron: Stark vient de disparaître à un coin de rue. Jusque-là, tout s'était à peu près bien passé. Le quartier, bien que l'atmosphère soit pesante, était relativement calme aujourd'hui: ils avaient simplement eu à séparer deux mecs bourrés se bagarrant en pleine rue. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Stark avait maîtrisé la situation calmement et efficacement, et avait rapidement renvoyé les deux ivrognes chez eux. Sinon, les rues étaient désertes: les personnes saines qui habitaient encore dans le quartier préféraient rester chez eux. Loki avait alors relâché son attention: traitre erreur.

\- Ou est ce con, chuchote Loki en avançant dans la ruelle.

Marchant prudemment dans les rues étroites et sombres, le jeune policier guette le moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer la position de son coéquipier. Il voit un rat qui passe, trottinant rapidement sur la chaussée dans les flaques de liquide non-identifié. Ça pue la pisse et le fruit pourri, pense Loki en reniflant. Un chat miaule au loin, et il peut entendre distinctement des chuchotements à ce croisement...

Il hâte le pas, se fait discret: peut-être ce salaud de Stark a-t'il engagé quelqu'un pour lui faire peur.

Il jette un œil derrière le croisement: un cul-de-sac où sont entreposés des vieux cartons craqués. Loki étouffe un cri d'étonnement.

Deux femmes parlent à voix très basse, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Un indice ? C'est très subtil. Un truc en rapport avec la mélanine, vous savez. Mauvais mélange de gouache.

Le truc, ouais le truc c'est que la femme avec les longs cheveux décolorés roses, elle a le teint vert. Pas le teint verdâtre, celui quand votre grand-mère vous tend les choux de Bruxelles en insistant, faut goûter de tout. Pas de dégoût. Le teint vert. Vert, j'ai renversé toute la peinture bleue dans la peinture jaune.

Le truc, ouais le truc c'est que celle qui lui répond avec le crâne rasé, elle a le teint bleu. Pas le teint bleui, celui sur votre gueule quand vous croyez apercevoir un fantôme à deux heure du matin mais en fait c'était votre veste. Pas de peur. Le teint bleu. Bleu, j'ai laissé le bleu de méthylène s'écouler dans le lavabo.

Loki fait crisser ses chaussures sur un bouchon de bière. Les femmes se stoppent, échangent un regard et froncent les sourcils. Elles chuchotent quelque chose que le policier n'entend pas et se ruent derrière une porte en fer que Loki n'avait pas remarqué. Il entend ensuite le cliquetis d'un cadenas qu'on verrouille, et de chaînes qu'on replace.

Ces femmes avaient la peau verte et bleu. Le jeune se gratte le crâne avec un air interloqué. Quoi ? Ça, c'était bizarre. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre. Loki se rend compte que depuis ce temps, Stark doit déjà être bien loin: inutile de continuer à le chercher. Autant retourner sur ses pas et regagner le Shield, à ce compte-là. C'est un échec, constate platement Loki, toujours perturbé par ce qu'il a vu.

En traversant une place non-loin du Shield, le jeune remarque une voiture de police garée à quelques mètres. Sa premiere pensée est "putain, Stark m'a entubé, on avait des voitures". En se rapprochant, cependant, il peut distinguer le nom du poste écrit sur la portière: Hydra.

Loki fronce les sourcils: ce n'est pas leur secteur, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent par ici ?

Deux hommes sont plantés à côté du véhicule, lunettes de soleil et sourire Colgate, et saluent les passants. Le jeune policier comprend alors: ils sont ici sur une place publique chez eux, pour bien se faire voir. Montrer aux pauvres habitants délaissés par le Shield que Hydra est là aussi et sue sang et eau pour les sauver de la criminalité pernicieuse.

Loki se racle la gorge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre secteur, lance le jeune homme aux policiers.

Lentement, leurs têtes se tournent vers lui et le sourire devient méchant; même; moqueur; même; intéressé.

\- Qui voilà, un petit nouveau du Shield. Tu t'es perdu ? Raille le premier.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Faut bien quelqu'un pour rassurer la populace, s'esclaffe l'autre.

\- On va s'en occuper, assure Loki en les fusillant du regard.

Le second policier lui tourne autour, et Loki reste droit, la tête levée. Il est plus grand qu'eux, de toute manière.

\- Dis-moi, tu serais pas le gosse de la dernière promo d'Asgard ? Celui qui a raflé la place de major à des bulldozers plein de muscles ? Demande un des hommes, l'air intéressé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, dit le jeune.

\- On reçoit toujours les candidatures des majors. T'es le seul qui n'ai pas postulé chez Hydra malgré tes capacités hors-pairs. On peut dire que ton cas nous a intrigué, avec les collègues.

Ils continuent de le regarder, et Loki sent leurs yeux vicieux derrière leurs lunettes de soleil.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es avec ces abrutis du Shield. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mener là ?

\- Pas vos affaires, dit quelqu'un, et Loki sursaute en remarquant Tony Stark derrière lui. Dégagez de notre secteur, connards.

Les policiers d'Hydra se regardent avec amusement.

\- Et en plus, c'est Stark ton associé ? Depuis quand Stark accepte un associé ?

\- Il doivent forcément baiser, ricane un des hommes en mimant grossièrement une fellation tout en regardant Loki. Ça m'étonnerait pas avec ces cheveux de meuf, dis-moi Stark, c'est bon de lui tirer les cheveux quand vous...

\- Cassez-vous, le coupe froidement Tony. Cassez-vous ou...

\- Ou quoi ? T'appelles la police ?

Loki, les yeux brillants de colère, reste là à regarder les trois policiers se lancer des piques. Puéril. Vulgaire. Rageant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les hommes de Hydra finissent par se glisser dans leur voiture en ricanant sous les insultes de Tony Stark qui serre fort les poings. Leurs jointures sont blanches de colère.

Quelques secondes après le démarrage de la voiture, Stark se tourne vers Loki.

\- Je...

Loki lui fait un doigt d'honneur magistral et tourne rapidement les talons. Tony ne le suit pas: heureusement. Loki aurait été capable de lui mettre une baffe.

Il ne repasse même pas par le Shield: il fonce droit chez son frère, espérant trouver la sérénité dont il a besoin là, tout de suite, maintenant. Sa tête vrille un peu. Vraiment, on fait mieux comme premier jour de boulot. Arrivé dans l'appartement de Thor, il se prend les pieds dans le fil de sa manette de jeux et tombe. Sa mâchoire heurte la moquette imbibée de l'odeur de pieds terrassante de son frère.

(La voisine du dessus, celle qui a poussé des beuglements de porc toute la nuit, entend un hurlement de rage dans l'appartement du dessous. Elle s'arrête de lire quelques instants, entend un homme crier des insultes, et finit par hausser les épaules et se remettre à lire.)

Loki, couché par terre, donne des coups de poings frustrés à la moquette et se moque de savoir s'il dérange les voisins. En se relevant, il se tape la tête contre une des lampes bon marché ignobles de Thor. Fulminant, il se masse le crâne, quand il se souvient qu'il est censé visiter un appartement ce soir. Il jette un regard absent sur la pièce en bordel, repère sa valise et ses affaires pliées dans un coin.

Il ne peut pas rester ici.

Il empoigne ses affaires, les fourre avec empressement dans sa valise, et attrape son manteau. Qu'importe si le loueur de l'appartement qu'il doit visiter n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'installe tout de suite: s'il le faut, il le suppliera à genoux.

Après vingt minutes de marche dans un New-York qui s'éveille juste à la soirée après une longue journée de travail, Loki sonne à l'entrée de l'immeuble qu'on lui a indiqué.

Une voix de vieille femme lui répond, et Loki soupire d'aise: il est plus simple de convaincre les vieux. Il aura qu'à se la jouer pauvre jeune homme sans logis, avec un peu de chance l'ancêtre aura un petit fils qui lui ressemble et elle le prendra pitié. Il monte les escaliers en tirant sa valise, jurant à chaque fois que les roues se coincent sur une marche. Arrivé au dernier étage, il sonne et sort son plus beau sourire de petit gars bien sur lui. C'est seulement là qu'il réalise qu'il porte encore son uniforme de police du Shield et son sourire se transforme en grimace: si sa logeuse se rend compte qu'il appartient au poste le plus méprisé de la ville, ça ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Entendant des bruits de pas proches de la porte, il ôte à la hâte son haut d'uniforme, le fourre dans sa valise et referme prestement son manteau.

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite dame âgée qui lui sourit gentiment. Parfait. Maintenant, si son manteau s'ouvre, la femme qui tient sa santé mentale entre les mains le prendra pour un exhibitionniste pervers.

Loki garde son manteau bien serré contre lui pendant la visite de l'appartement: le lieu est propre, lumineux, assez grand pour être confortable. Le prix est raisonnable. Le jeune policier commence à se dire que cette journée se terminera peut-être bien. À la fin de la visite, Loki se tourne vers la vieille dame avec un sourire qu'il sait adorable. C'est celui qu'il utilise depuis toujours sur sa mère pour avoir ce qu'il veut, d'ailleurs.

\- Il est parfait, dit le jeune. Voyez-vous, je suis à la rue cette nuit... Il y aurait-il une possibilité que je puisse l'occuper dès ce soir ? Je vous règlerai dans le courant de cette semaine, évidemment.

Ton mielleux, yeux brillants, Loki attend la réaction de la dame.

\- C'est dingue ce que vous ressemblez à mon filleul, chevrote la dame.

Bingo, pense le policier.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Le propriétaire devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas...

\- La propriétaire de l'immeuble ? Grands dieux, non. Je me charge juste des visites pour Monsieur. Je suis Mme Friday.

\- Et donc, madame Friday, quand pensez-vous que le proprio arrivera ?

Il allait avoir à convaincre quelqu'un d'autre. Bah. De toute manière, il ferait n'importe quoi pour choper cet appart. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et des pas se rapprochent de leur position.

\- Je vous laisse, annonce la femme en attrapant son sac à main. Bonne chance, jeune homme.

Loki hoche la tête, et regarde la femme sortir du salon. Dans le couloir, il l'entend saluer son patron.

\- Bonne soirée, M. Stark.

Loki cligne des yeux. Ses bras se desserrent de son manteau, qui s'ouvre en grand. Non. Ça pouvait être une journée de merde, mais pas à ce point. Faites qu'il ait mal entendu.

\- Oh merde, si c'est pas une surprise ça, éructe Tony Stark en pénétrant dans la pièce en t-shirt et jeans.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague, s'étrangle le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil ? Demande le policier avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Stark, fermez-la, et dites-moi que vous me louez l'appartement dès ce soir.

\- Va falloir dire s'il te plait, s'amusa l'homme.

\- Je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, commença à énumérer Loki. Je n'ai pas mangé, vous vous êtes amusé à me perdre dans les rues glauques de Manhattan. J'ai croisé des gens plein de peinture, un des policiers de Hydra me regardait avec un regard torve en déblatérant des choses immondes, je me suis pris une lampe dans la tête et ait été témoin d'un coït de porc cette nuit, sans compter la présence d'une fille en train de se faire sauter sur mon propre bureau. J'ai besoin de cet appartement, je vous en supplie.

\- Pas de s'il te plaît ? Demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- S'il vous plaît, cracha Loki en refoulant sa fierté. Louez-moi cet appartement.

\- Non, rétorque le propriétaire en lui faisant un énorme doigt d'honneur.

Loki laisse son poing partir directement dans la gueule de Tony Stark avec un rugissement.

* * *

 _Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une toute pitite review avec vos impressions et vos critiques..._

 _À la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	4. Etrange genèse

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3, étrange genèse**_

Dernière étage d'un immeuble moderne construit récemment dans un quartier de Manhattan. Le soleil se couche et jette ses rayons rouges sur les baies vitrées de l'appartement de la face ouest. Les vitres doubles épaisseurs en Plexiglas sont résistantes: heureusement direz-vous, ou les mecs qui se jettent sur la baie à tour de rôle en gueulant des insultes seraient déjà passés à travers et auraient rejoint les passants, bien plus bas.

Le propriétaire de l'immeuble est: Tony Stark. L'autre, qui évite un coup de pied et qui répond par un coup de poing, c'est: Loki Odinson.

La gueule écrasée sur la vitre, Tony Stark grommelle quelque chose comme "lachemoipetitcon". Loki desserre sa prise, et donc obligé, Stark se libère et lui tire les cheveux.

\- T'es taré, le nouveau ! Éructe l'homme avec véhémence.

\- ET VOUS, VOUS ÊTES UN TORTIONNAIRE ! Crie Loki en essayant de le faire lâcher prise sur ses mèches noires.

\- Putain ! Jure Tony.

Le policier force Loki à se baisser à plat ventre, et lui bloque les bras dans le dos, relâchant sa masse de cheveux épaisse.

\- Calme-toi, grogne l'homme. T'es une putain de bête sauvage, le bleu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire en essayant de tabasser ton collègue, et potentiel proprio de ton futur appartement ?

Est-il pertinent de préciser que Loki n'a pas de haut et que Tony laisse un peu s'égarer ses yeux sur la chute de rein de l'homme avec appréciation ? Probablement pas.

\- Je t'ai fait dérailler au bout de 24 heure, rigole le policier.

\- C'est bon Stark. Vous avez gagné.

Loki se relève pathétiquement quand il est enfin libre et replie pudiquement ses bras sur son torse nu. Son manteau gît à côté du canapé.

\- T'as des couilles, lui fait remarquer Stark.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu démissionnes ?

\- Dans vos rêves.

\- T'es têtu.

\- Oui. Et exténué. Je pars à l'hôtel, poussez-vous de mon passage.

Loki ramasse son manteau sans même prendre le temps de le remettre et attrape sa valise.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Attend, soupire son coéquipier.

Loki s'arrête, ne dit rien. Sur son visage, un sourire dément. Il est capable d'avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. "Vous avez gagné", mon cul. C'est lui qui a gagné, là.

\- T'as l'appart. Je vais pas foutre un gosse à la rue quand même. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'accepte ni rien, grogne le policier. Mais j'essaierai peut-être de... Voir ce que t'as dans le bide.

\- Je ne suis pas une vulgaire voiture dont on pousse les vitesses au maximum pour la tester.

Loki se tourne, bouscule l'homme, balance son manteau sur le bar et pose sa valise avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Tony Stark le regarde les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire marcher ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, réplique le brun. Mais sachez que si vous revenez sur votre parole, mon frère vous débusquera et vous mettra la raclée de votre vie. Je suis sûr que même vous n'avez pas envie de croiser le chemin de Thor en colère.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, siffle Tony, et que Loki soit damné s'il n'y a pas là dedans une pointe d'admiration.

Torse nu, lestement couché sur le cuir noir du canapé, Loki attend que son coéquipier quitte son appartement avec un grand sourire. Quand Stark a claqué la porte, le jeune policier se lève et vient se coller à la baie vitrée. Le soleil est parti, et les lumières nocturnes de la nuit rayonnent à présent dans le paysage urbain. Sur la vitre, des traces marquent l'emplacement de la tête de Tony Stark.

Le jeune homme éclate d'un petit rire et se dit que c'était peut-être une des pires journées de sa vie. Tant pis, ne dit-on pas "demain est un autre jour" ? Et puis, il a un toit sans ronflements, cafards, et moisissures sur les murs.

Loki est fier de lui. Puis, il se souvient qu'il n'a même pas prévenu Thor qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, le frérot. Juste après avoir envoyé un message à son pauvre frère, le jeune policier sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Il s'endort sur le canapé, le bras frôlant le sol froid, ses cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés sur le cuir noir. Dehors, les rues de Manhattan s'ouvrent aux trafics et au vandalisme, et le Shield, vide à l'exception de Maria Hill qui lit un bouquin assise à la place de Sam, n'est qu'un immobile spectateur contemplant les rues sombres et peu sûres.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'est pas le sifflement guilleret des oiseaux qui réveille Loki, ni même les premiers vrombissements des métros de New-York. Il est 5h46 et neuf secondes quand Tony Stark se glisse discrètement dans le dernier appartement d'un de ses immeubles de Manhattan. Il est 5h47 et trente secondes quand il s'aperçoit que sa victime s'est assoupie dans le canapé. Il est 5h47 et cinquante-deux secondes quand il lance Jarvis sur la tête de son coéquipier. Il est 5h47 et cinquante-huit secondes quand Loki se jette avec un feulement sur un Tony hilare.

Vous savez, recevoir un furet sur la gueule, c'est des petites griffes qui se plantent dans le pif, des poils dans les yeux et un museau inquisiteur qui tente de se glisser dans la bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jarvis s'est endormi en boule sur le canapé et Loki se masse le crâne.

\- Vous êtes une personne détestable.

\- Tu m'as entubé hier, rétorque l'homme en fanfaronnant autour de lui.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?

\- Je suis le proprio, chéri.

C'est là que Loki se rend compte que louer un appartement à un flic qui a juré de vous faire dégager de sa vie n'est pas une idée incroyable. Il soupire bruyamment et sort distraitement de sa valise un t-shirt qu'il enfile en baillant. Tony Stark le regarde.

\- Quoi ? S'énerve Loki.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Loki baisse les yeux sur son torse: hier soir, il a manifestement embarqué un t-shirt de Thor. Le haut XL le fait paraître plus maigre qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Ça doit être à Thor.

\- T'as une de ces dégaine.

Loki porte des chaussettes trouée de la veille, son pantalon de police et un t-shirt (qui pue) trop grand. Si Loki se regardait dans le miroir, ce qu'il fera inéluctablement plus tard, il remarquerait aussi que ses cheveux sont emmêlés et forment une masse de noeud bruns sur son crâne.

\- Sortez d'ici, soupire le jeune. Et emmenez votre bestiole poilue.

Tony Stark déambule dans l'appartement sans écouter son coéquipier.

\- Vous avez dû vous lever bien tôt pour arriver ici à cette heure, fait remarquer le plus jeune.

\- J'ai dormi dans un des apparts inoccupés du premier étage. Je dors souvent ici. C'est mon immeuble le plus proche du poste.

Loki remarque que Tony dit "mon immeuble" comme quelqu'un dirait "mon appart". Saloperie de pété de thunes.

\- Super, grince Loki. En plus vous pouvez débarquer à n'importe quelle heure ici.

Tony Stark attrape Jarvis d'une main et souffle un baiser moqueur à son coéquipier avant de sortir tranquillement de l'appartement.

Loki, laissé seul, s'adosse au mur en baillant. Quel enfoiré.

Plus tard, Loki fait face au poste du Shield, uniforme revêtu, un sandwich dans sa sacoche en cuir. Il a fini par trouver une boulangerie potable à quelques minutes de son nouvel appartement, en espérant que le pain ne soit pas détrempé par les tomates, non, parce que franchement, c'est dégueulasse quand ça fait ça.

Loki est en avance et il prend le temps de s'approcher de la devanture pour essayer de décrypter l'inscription raturée écrite juste au-dessous du grand panneau de fer rouillé orné d'un aigle en bas relief qui représente le Shield. Dans le vent matinal de New-York qui refoule les égouts et la pisse des derniers ivrognes de la nuit, l'enseigne se balance avec un petit bruit de gonds rouillés.

Loki plisse les yeux: c'est tagué à la bombe de peinture noire, raturé à moitié par un gros trait rouge tel un professeur mécontent qui se dit que, vraiment le petit Kevin ne raconte que des conneries. Puis l'évidence lui saute aux yeux et il grimace: Crétins de Manhattan, évidemment que quelqu'un aurait le culot d'aller taguer ça sur le poste. C'est vraiment...

\- Sympa, hein ? Lance Clint Barton derrière lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le nettoyer ? Demande le jeune en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça s'efface pas.

\- Repeindre par dessus ?

Clint hausse les épaules. Son attitude dit: j'm'en branle. Le total désintérêt. C'est pas grave. C'est que de la peinture, tu sais.

\- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Demande Loki.

\- Pietro Maximoff, répond Clint comme si c'était une évidence.

\- C'est quel genre de type, ça ?

\- Tu sais, le genre ptit gars d'à peine vingt ans, qui arrive directement d'un autre pays sans rien dans les poches avec seulement un sweat à capuche et sa colère contre la société en guise de bagages.

Les deux hommes s'assoient sur le trottoir sale: ça va dégueulasser leurs fûtes mais tant pis. Loki évite un crachat mais Clint s'assoit sur un chewing-gum. Les aléas de la chaussée.

\- Il a une soeur, aussi. Sont jumeaux. Made in Sokovie, deux beaux enfants qui auraient dû avoir une vie meilleure. Au lieu de ça, ils piquent quelques sacs à mains et vivent probablement dans un squat du quartier.

Dans sa voix, une tristesse teintée d'une pointe d'affection.

\- Sont pas bien méchant, continue le policier. Ils s'amusent avec nous parce qu'ils ont pas grand-chose d'autre à faire si tu veux mon avis.

\- Vous les avez jamais bouclé pour la nuit ?

\- Si, une fois seulement, avoue l'homme. Le truc, c'est que le gosse est du genre rapide et que Wanda arrive à emberlificoter n'importe qui... Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle m'a persuadée qu'ils étaient totalement innocents dans le kidnapping du chien d'une vieille. Hier, j'ai vu Wanda balader le toutou comme si de rien n'était, heureuse comme tout.

Clint rigole à ce souvenir.

\- On s'y attache, à ces petits cons.

\- Pourquoi le Shield est comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi vous avez cette réputation ?

Le policier sourit doucement et se gratte le crâne.

\- Nick dirait que c'est parce que le monde ne nous comprend pas. Tony préfère dire que c'est parce que Hydra s'emploie à nous rabaisser chaque jour. Mais tu sais le bleu, c'est surtout parce que New-York est un enculé.

Clint lui sourit et lui mont're le bâtiment du Shield du menton.

\- Tu vois ça ? Ce vieux truc tout pété ? Bah, il y a quelques années, Nick Fury l'a vu et a décrété qu'il voulait monter une équipe. Avant, le boss, c'était un rêveur tu sais. Avec Coulson, il a monté un projet: il récupérait quelques clampins qui avaient besoin d'une nouvelle vie et les inscrivaient au concours de police, pour créer un poste différent, qui se battrait pour l'égalité au coeur de Manhattan.

\- Tu veux dire que vous étiez tous...

\- On était tous paumés, approuve Clint. Il est venu nous ramasser, nous a gueulé dessus et puis on s'est engagé dans le truc. Sauf qu'à peine notre poste créé, ce quartier s'est mis à dépérir, à pourrir de l'intérieur et à dégouliner de criminalité par toutes ses rues.

\- Comment ? Demande le jeune.

\- Qui sait, dit le policier en haussant les épaules. Y'a des rumeurs qui disent qu'un type s'est amusé à répandre tout son réseau de criminels dans nos quartiers. Je crois juste que c'est le hasard.

Loki hoche la tête. Ça fait sens. Et bien sûr, à partir de là, New-York avait fait le boulot: des anciens ratés devenus policiers ? C'est absurde, quels idiots, ça pouvait jamais marcher. Quels crétins, avaient dû gueuler les journaux. Les pires de Manhattan, avaient pu reprendre les New-yorkais tous en chœur. Quand ça déraille et qu'un quartier s'infecte, vaut mieux pousser la faute sur les autres. Et ainsi, le Shield, à peine lancé, s'était retrouvé sur la touche. Imbéciles de marginaux.

\- Ils ont pointé du doigt vos passés, vos ethnies, vos origines, et ils ont crié au coupable, conclu Loki.

\- T'as tout juste. C'est un petit miracle que tu sois ici à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant d'être là ? Demande le jeune puisque cette question lui brûle la langue depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Moi, j'étais rien, dit Clint avec un sourire paisible. Je vivais chez mes parents, pis l'après-midi je tirais des flèches sur une cible, dans mon jardin. Jamais eu de but, ne pensais jamais en avoir. Ça m'a fait tout drôle quand Coulson m'a interpellé à travers la haie alors qu'une de mes flèches était encochée. J'ai même failli lui tirer dessus, ce con.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Du bric-à-brac, le nouveau. Nat volait des trucs dans le métro, Steve venait juste de quitter l'armée, Tony se faisait du fric et se remettait de l'accident, Bruce s'était fait virer de Hydra. Ils te raconteront sûrement, un de ces jours.

Loki hoche la tête même s'il a un million de questions à poser. Du genre et bordel Bruce était à Hydra et comment et pourquoi et Steve pour quelles raisons et Natasha elle était douée et Tony c'est riche comment qu'est-ce qu'il fout là cet abruti d'ailleurs quel accident ?

Mais il se lève et est prêt à rentrer dans le poste quand les évènements de la veille lui reviennent soudainement en tête. Un goût mystérieux de pots de peintures et d'énigmes en perspective se diffuse dans sa bouche.

\- Eh, Barton ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Vous avez jamais vu des gens bizarres traîner dans le coin ?

\- Tous les jours, mon agneau.

\- Je veux dire, par exemple,avec la peau... Bleue ? Grimace le policier. Ou verte ?

Clint lève un sourcil et se gratte le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

\- Hier, Stark m'a paumé et puis je suis tombée sur ces filles...

\- Devaient avoir joué dans la peinture.

\- C'était différent, explique Loki. Leur peau n'était pas tachée, c'était comme si la mélanine s'était teintée par réaction chimique ou une connerie épidermique.

Un moment de réflexion plus tard, Clint a un éclair de réminiscence.

\- Viens, lui intime le policier en l'entraînant dans le poste.

Sur le chemin vers la salle de repos des Avengers, Clint lui dit:

\- Ce que tu dis me rappelle un truc, tout compte fait. On va en parler aux autres.

Ils entrent dans la pièce: Tony joue au billard avec Bruce, Natasha lit un bouquin étendue lascivement sur le canapé, Thor dort en bavant sur le

fauteuil violet et Steve fait de la paperasse sur le bar. On entend les grognements concentrés du milliardaire, les pages du livre qui se tournent, les ronflements du colosse blond et le stylo sur le papier de Steve.

\- Vous ne travaillez donc jamais ? S'exclame Loki.

Haussements d'épaules. Reniflements gênés. Regards fuyants.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait des affaires à régler, répond Bruce, incertain.

\- Puis, si on réussi à coffrer ne serait-ce qu'un dealer de ce quartier, Hydra nous le piquera d'une manière ou d'une autre, renchérit Natasha.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce gars chelou qu'on avait rencontré au détour d'une rue avec Nat ? Les coupe Clint.

\- Lequel ? Renifle Stark.

\- Le type balèze avec des marques rouges sur la gueule, mais pas comme si c'était des tatouages ou de la gouache ou de la craie ou je sais pas quoi, juste comme si sa peau s'était colorée en rouge par parties.

\- Je m'en souviens, dit Natasha en hochant la tête. Drôle de gars.

\- Il s'était barré avant qu'on puisse l'interpeller, renchérit l'ancien archer. Même qu'on s'était dit qu'il avait l'air vachement suspect. Beh Loki a vu des meufs un peu pareil hier.

\- Quand ? Demande Tony Stark. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

Loki lui fait un doigt d'honneur et prend la parole:

\- Elles étaient deux, une aux longs cheveux roses et peau verte et l'autre le crâne rasée et peau bleu.

\- Moi, j'ai juste une question, intervient Steve Rogers. À quoi tu l'as drogué Tony ?

Aussitôt, l'ancien militaire s'approche de Loki et observe ses pupilles d'un air concerné.

\- Moi, j'ai rien fait, décrète Tony en levant les bras en l'air.

Eh, je suis innocent. Je lui aurait bien fourré des hallucinogènes dans son café trop dilué à cet enquiquineur mais il paraît que droguer les gens, c'est interdit par la loi. Pis nous on est flic, et la loi on est censé la respecter, hein. Loki se dérobe aux attentions de Steve et continue à parler.

\- C'était vraiment leur peau qui avait cette couleur. Elles étaient sur leur garde, à peine ai-je bougé qu'elles avaient décampé. Mais je peux retrouver le local où elles se sont retirées, insiste le jeune. Je ne suis pas sous hallucinogènes Rogers, sérieusement ?

Steve lui fait un petit sourire désolé:

\- On sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu inventer, s'excuse le blond.

\- "Il" vous entend, je signale, s'exclame Tony.

\- Oh, par pitié, fermez-la Stark, lui répond Loki en esquissant un geste distrait de la main vers lui. On peut même y aller maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Éructe Bruce Banner.

\- Vous avez mieux à faire ? Soupire Loki.

Leurs regards semblent clamer que oui ils ont mieux à faire parce que la partie de billard était trépidante et Natasha a presque fini son livre et Clint avait prévu de faire une petite sieste mais Steve Rogers, toujours prêt à défendre le monde, approuve du menton.

\- Avengers, allons inspecter ce local.

\- Quoi ? Fait Thor en se réveillant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se faufilent tous dans le hall sans même prêter un regard à Sam Wilson qui ronfle sur le comptoir.

\- Laissez pas Fury nous voir, chuchote Clint. Il péterait un cable s'il savait qu'on partait tous en opération et sans mandat. Moi, j'dis qu'au point où on en est, autant foncer dans le tas.

Thor sait pas trop ou il va mais il suit ses amis l'air hagard. Sûrement qu'il les suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde sans se poser de questions. Alignés en une petite file, les policiers se fraient un chemin jusqu'à dehors et Tony souffle de soulagement:

\- Nick nous aurait défoncé s'il nous avait vu.

Sitôt qu'il a dit ça, un vieux volet s'ouvre violemment sur le côté du bâtiment.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? Gueule Nick Fury de la fenêtre.

\- Courez, conseille calmement Phil Coulson adossé au cadre de l'entrée du poste.

Donc, c'est ce qu'ils font tous. Et Loki, dans sa course avec son souffle qui s'accélère et ses cheveux qui lui fouettent le visage et son insigne de flic qui tape son torse, se demande vraiment ou est-ce qu'il est tombé. Puis finalement, c'est pas bien grave parce que Clint se casse la gueule sur une plaque d'égout et tout le monde se marre, et Loki est bien tenté de sourire aussi même si ça ruine un peu son image. Vous direz, c'est bien normal que personne respecte la police si les seuls flics qu'on croise dans ce quartier c'est des débiles qui courent pour fuir leur chef trop sévère. M'enfin, ils ont bien le droit de faire honneur à leur titre, quand même. Quitte à se faire traiter de crétins, autant se comporter en tant que tels, hein ?

Loki reconnaît tout de suite le cul de sac où il a vu les deux femmes, mais ses sourcils se froncent quand il s'aperçoit qu'aucun cadenas ni chaîne ne barre la porte du local dans lequel elle se sont cachées. Steve pousse légèrement la porte qui s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre. Il passe la tête dans l'encadrement et les Avengers l'entendent dire:

\- Il n'y a personne.

Ils s'engouffrent tous dans le local sombre. La pièce est humide, insalubre et vide de tout mobilier à l'exception d'une vieille table rongée par le temps. Par terre, un matériel de chimiste complet a été éclaté: des fioles brisées, des entonnoirs réduits en morceaux, des tubes défoncés. Loki pense au Noël où Thor s'est cassé la gueule dans l'escalier avec son tout niveau "kit du parfait petit chimiste". C'est à peu près le même résultat sur le sol sale de ce local. À noter que ce Noël là, Thor avait été parfaitement déçu de son cadeau et avait planifié avec Loki cette idée de détruire le présent pour en avoir un mieux. Tout du moins, Loki avait été la tête pensante et Thor avait fini par avoir la console de jeux qu'il désirait tant. Qu'on vienne jamais dire à Loki qu'il n'aime pas son frère.

\- Ce matériel a été finement nettoyé avant d'être jeté, observe Bruce Banner, accroupi au-dessus des débris.

\- Qui nettoierait si soigneusement son matos avant de le projeter contre les murs ? Renifle Natasha.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, chuchote Loki. On efface toutes ses preuves, ou on ne le fait pas.

\- Je ne peux rien en tirer, conclu Bruce en se relevant et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Pas de peau colorée ou je ne sais quoi, dit juste Stark en jetant un regard à Loki.

Loki, il fronce dédaigneusement le nez, puis il soupire parce que vraiment les policiers doivent maintenant le prendre pour un allumé. C'est pas comme s'ils l'étaient pas eux-mêmes, cela dit. Steve Rogers lui tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu ferais bien d'oublier cette histoire.

\- Hn, fait juste Loki en hochant la tête.

\- Vous pensez que Fury va nous hurler dessus à combien de décibels ? Demande Clint.

\- Je pense que même ma babouchka dans sa campagne perdue de Russie pourra l'entendre nous traiter d'abrutis, lui répond la rousse.

Et elle a raison. Quand ils reviennent au poste, le boss du Shield fulmine en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Steve frappe très, très doucement à la porte, et c'est Phil Coulson qui leur ouvre avec un sourire d'excuse. Pardonnez-moi, policiers du Shield, mais Fury va vous arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère et ensuite piétiner vos dépouilles puis cracher sur vos tombes tout ça pour vous exhumer et vous obliger à vous comporter en vrais flics.

Puis ils entrent et Loki croit voir un père furieux devant une connerie de ses enfants -des sextuplés. Des gamins tout penauds qui baissent la tête parce qu'ils savent que c'était pas pro et tout et tout.

\- Vous êtes irresponsables, fulmine le chef.

\- On s'enlise dans une routine, ose dire Steve Rogers. On a rien à faire de nos journées.

\- On se retrouvera tous au chômage si vous passez encore une fois pour des abrutis, les menace Nick en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Pas grave, ricane Clint, Tony pourra nous entretenir.

\- Hors de question que Stark soit mon sugar daddy, chuchote Loki.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de chômage, chef ? Demande Natasha, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme se rassoit: sa posture un peu voûtée exprime: les regrets, la colère, l'inquiétude.

\- J'ai eu un message de là-haut: ils vont nous envoyer un inspecteur dans quelques temps. Si ses retours ne nous tarissent aucune éloge, ils suppriment le Shield.

Silence. Une mouche s'envole de la tasse de café à moitié froide sur la table pour se poser sur le crâne chauve de Nick Fury. À noter, cette tasse est la tasse "meilleur patron" offerte par Phil Coulson deux ans auparavant.

Pas de ricanements; juste le tic-tac de la vieille horloge. Loki regarde le sol et sa vie défile devant lui: le chômage à 22 ans, impossible de retrouver du boulot, Stark le met dehors, vivre sous les ponts, manger des ordures, la mort.

\- Ah non, hein, murmure Loki en secouant la tête. J'ai pas prévu du mourir maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites vous ? Grogne Nick Fury. Vous êtes encore là ? Je pensais que vous auriez fui avant. M'avez tout l'air d'un péteux qui chercherait bien sa gloire chez Hydra.

\- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes fort désagréable, lui répond Loki.

\- Sortez, soupire Fury en faisant un geste de la main. Tous.

Les Avengers sortent et Loki remarque que "tous' n'englobe pas Phil Coulson qui reste aux côtés de son directeur. Sûrement parce qu'il lui a offert cette tasse, direz-vous.

De retour dans la salle de repos, chacun s'affale sur un fauteuil.

\- Il est colérique, fait Loki.

\- Ça, c'était rien par rapport à avant, dit Natasha.

\- Il perd sa vitalité le Fufu, continue Tony en baillant.

\- C'est la vieillesse, théorise Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Nick Fury perd espoir en ses rêves et en nous, déclame Thor dans un élan théâtral.

\- _Je_ perd espoir en nous, soupire le milliardaire.

\- Rien n'est jamais trop tard, réfute Loki en se levant. Écoutez, je suis venu ici pour devenir flic et être dans l'action. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est me plaindre, balancer mon coéquipier sur une baie vitrée, avoir des hallucinations au sujet de personnes de couleurs, et acheter un sandwich détrempé par les tomates.

\- C'est ballot, fait Clint. Dis, t'as vraiment jeté Tony sur une fenêtre ?

\- Pour info, je l'ai maîtrisé juste après, grommelle l'intéressé.

\- C'était seulement parce que j'avais besoin de l'appartement, le fait taire Loki. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Avengers, allez-vous vraiment vous laisser licencier sans rien faire ?

\- Niet, dit fermement Natasha Romanoff.

\- Je suppose que non, murmure Bruce Banner.

\- Certainement pas, affirme Steve Rogers.

\- Beh, autant se battre jusqu'au bout, rigole Clint Barton.

\- Ne nous laissons pas faire, clame Thor Odinson.

Les regards se tournent vers: lui. Le seul qui ait pas parlé, celui qui est pensivement couché sur le canapé avec sa chemise toujours à moitié ouverte et vraiment c'est indécent, pense Loki. Un éclat de lumière sur le torse du policier attire néanmoins son regard et Loki croit voir une lueur bleue et des reflets métalliques à l'emplacement du coeur. Quoi ?

Tony Stark replace sa chemise et dit d'une voix cassée:

\- Avengers, vengeons-nous et montrons à cette enculée de New-York ce que nous valons.

Et le visage de Loki se fend d'un sourire un peu dément et volontaire, un sourire qui a hâte de courir le crime à Manhattan.

* * *

 _L'histoire se lance petit à petit ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et/ou critiques. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et à une prochaine fois !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	5. La curiosité butera le chat

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4, la curiosité butera le chat**_

C'est dimanche: le dimanche, on dort, on traine, on bouffe, on se mate un bon film policier, on se lamente un peu sur sa vie.

C'est dimanche, et Loki se rend compte que ça fait quelques jours qu'il vit son quotidien comme un dimanche, sauf que lui, il espère que le film policier interviendra bientôt en vrai. Loki Odinson passe ses journées avec ses collègues du Shield: ils ne font: rien. Enfin, rien comme un dimanche, quoi. C'est à dire qu'ils dorment, ils bavardent, ils graillent.

Non mais, vraiment, ils ont essayé de se bouger le cul. Lundi, ils ont passé la journée à courir après les attroupements louches de gens. Mardi, ils ont cru remonter un réseau de prostitués, mais pas du tout en fait et Clint Barton avait dû s'excuser auprès de nanas pas vraiment contentes. Mercredi, ils avaient distribué des pv et s'étaient fait insultés par les trois quarts du quartier. Jeudi, ils avaient erré incertains dans les rues. Vendredi, ils avaient dormi après s'être essayé à la paperasse administrative. Samedi, ils avaient dormi. C'est dur, de se refaire une réputation à New-York. Votre titre vous colle à la peau, il s'imprime sous vos paupières pour que vous puissiez le lire même dans votre sommeil, comme un tatouage raté sur votre peau.

Loki, assis tout seul sur un banc dans le matin frisquet, rigole en imaginant un tatouage kitsch "crétins de Manhattan" sur le biceps de Steve, un coeur qu'il pourrait bomber en bandant les muscles avec un petit grognement de fierté.

 _Infos du jour: Il est sept heure trente du matin dans un parc de Manhattan. Le soleil pointe sa gueule au-dessus des immeubles. La radio d'urgence de police attachée à la ceinture du jeune homme émet un silence de plomb._

Loki porte un pantalon slim noir et un épais pull gris, à grosse mailles pour quand même laisser passer l'air frais au travers. Ses cheveux sont noués en un chignon faussement négligé et il lit un livre. Comment ça, quel livre ? Bah un roman d'enquête, que croyez-vous. Du classique. Le Chien des Baskervilles, remercions Ser Arthur Conan Doyle.

Loki soupire parce qu'il trouve ça dommage que la profession de détective privé, en vrai, ce soit le chômage assuré. Ce qu'il aurait aimé courir le crime comme Holmes, au lieu de se faire traiter de connard après avoir mis un petit papier pas très sympa sur la voiture d'un gars. Seulement une semaine qu'il est flic, pourtant.

Perdu dans ses divagations de policier paumé, Loki ne remarque pas qu'une silhouette gracieuse s'avance. S'il est question de grâce ici, c'est parce que la fille a de très longs cheveux châtains qui recouvrent à moitié son visage un peu fatigué et que ses mèches volent dans la brise matinale. Elle porte des grosses bottes en cuir, un jean noir serré et déchiré, un corset mal noué et la pièce maîtresse de sa tenue c'est un grand manteau rouge. Un long cardigan qui remonte un peu sur son cou et sa nuque, qui la fait paraître un peu petite derrière cet habit peu commun.

Ainsi donc, Loki ne sursaute que quand la jeune fille s'assoit sans aucun gêne à ses côtés alors que plein d'autres bancs sont libres dans le parc.

\- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

\- B'jour, grommelle le jeune policier en se replongeant dans sa lecture, parce que vraiment il a aucune envie de sympathiser avec quelqu'un si tôt le matin.

\- Vous êtes Loki Odinson, dit platement l'inconnue.

Loki se tend et relève la tête les sourcils froncés. Comment...

\- C'est écrit ici, explique l'inconnu en montrant du doigt le nom de Loki écrit sur la dernière page du livre.

\- Oh, grommelle Loki.

\- Vous êtes le nouveau du Shield ? Demande la fille.

\- Vous l'avez vu à ce truc ? Interroge le jeune en tapotant la radio de police.

\- Pas vraiment, vous avez seulement l'air aussi perdu que le reste des Avengers.

\- Comment...

\- J'ai une sollicitation, Loki Odinson, enchaîne l'inconnue sans lui laisser la place de parler. Dans les prochains temps, vous finirez par tomber sur lui. Il sera alors revenu pour se venger du Titan Fou, et vous devrez l'arrêter.

\- De qui vous parlez ? S'agace Loki. Qui est ce Titan truc ?

\- C'est l'homme rouge qui viendra pour lui, pour le Titan. Empêchez cette confrontation, ou il n'en sortira pas vivant. Écoutez moi bien, Loki. L'homme rouge. Coffrez-le avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Titan.

\- Attend, un homme rouge, comprend le flic. Tu veux dire rouge, rouge sa peau ? Rouge en entier ?

\- Vous m'avez comprise, acquiesce la fille. Sauvez-le, même s'il ne souhaite pas être sauvé, mettez-le dans une cellule pour une vie s'il le faut, mais qu'il n'atteigne pas le Titan.

Les pensées de Loki filent à toute vitesses. Première déduction, ok, il a pas rêvé y'a bien des types de couleurs qui se baladent dans le coin. Deuxième déduction, y'a un gars rouge qui en veut à un autre mec qu'on surnomme Titan et qui c'est ce Titan bordel ? Troisième déduction, la fille tient au gars rouge et veut que le Shield le coffre avant que celui-ci aille essayer de dérouiller l'autre. Beh, c'est bien compliqué comme histoire ça, grince Loki qui aurait presque préféré tomber sur un mystère de chien fantôme.

\- Qui est ce Titan ? Demande Loki en plissant les yeux.

\- Il est le mal, chuchote la fille l'air inquiet. Il est partout ici, il est dans les pores de Manhattan, dans le ciment de ce quartier, il est infiltré dans New-York. Faites attention à vous, Avengers. Oh, et dites à Clint Barton que mon frère et moi lui passons le bonjour.

\- Wanda ! Appelle au loin un jeune homme à l'entrée du parc.

Il porte un pull troué bleu, un chapeau bien enfoncé sur ses cheveux presque argentés et des mitaines grises. Il trépigne presque d'impatience en regardant le flic et la fille sur le banc, et aussitôt elle se lève et salue Loki d'une petite courbette.

\- N'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit, murmure-t'elle. Je crois que vous pouvez être plus qu'un flic, Loki. Soyez un Avengers.

Et elle trottine rejoindre le type, qui l'attrape par le bras et aussitôt, ils ont disparu en une foulée de pas. Des rapides. Loki se lèche les lèvres en constatant qu'il vient de faire la rencontre des jumeaux Maximoffs.

Quelques minutes et une cogitation intense plus tard, Loki court vers son immeuble. Après délibération avec lui-même, il ne voit qu'une personne avec qui il peut partager ça pour le moment. Réfléchissez: il ne va pas alerter la fréquence radio d'alarme du Shield juste pour ça. Il n'appellera certainement pas Nick Fury par lui-même. Il ne parviendra pas à réveiller Thor à huit heure du matin et de toute manière rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas encore en soirée à descendre des bières au comptoir. Avec Thor, parfois, les fêtes finissent à dix heure du matin. Il n'a le numéro de personne au Shield. Mais Tony Stark est probablement quelque part dans son immeuble, et Tony Stark est censé être son coéquipier,n'est-ce pas ?

Loki a parfaitement conscience que c'est probablement une mauvaise idée. Tony Stark est un homme imbu de lui-même, égoïste et sarcastique au possible. Tony Stark lui a lancé des piques et des regards mauvais en coin toute la semaine. Tony Stark lui a même versé du sel dans son café, l'autre jour, alors c'est presque certain que Tony Stark lui fermera la porte au nez. Loki monte quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent au premier étage de l'immeuble de béton moderne.

Sur les huit portes de l'étage, six ont un paillasson. Sur une autre est marqué "ne pas entrer". La dernière a l'air tout à fait normal. Tony Stark est forcément par là, grommelle Loki dans le couloir, oscillant d'un pied à l'autre. Ses Docs Martens frottent le sol alors qu'il se mord les lèvres.

Non, Stark ne serait pas du genre à avoir un paillasson. Si on suit la logique sûre, l'évidence, c'est la porte neutre qui renfermerait l'abruti: si on s'en tient au caractère déluré de l'homme, c'est la porte qui vous somme de surtout pas rentrer, la bonne.

Le jeune policier pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte à l'écriteau, regarde le petit panneau, se dit qu'il aime défier n'importe quelle autorité et entre discrètement. À l'intérieur, tout est plongé dans le noir: ça pue le café et la sciure pour furet. Pas de doute, mon homme est par là, renifle Loki. Des formes mécaniques se découpent dans la pénombre, et l'appartement ressemble bien plus à un atelier de savant fou qu'à une résidence secondaire.

Une respiration lourde: il est huit heure du matin, peste Loki. Bien sûr que ce sac de Stark dormirait encore. Il suit le bruit de la pointe des pieds et pénètre dans le salon où le gars roupille sur le canapé. Son visage est éclairé par une lumière bleue, réalise le jeune homme. Ses yeux se décalent vers le torse de Tony Stark, qui ne porte pas de t-shirt.

C'est son coeur. Non vraiment, sans conneries, c'est son coeur qui brille en bleu. Au centre de sa poitrine, entouré par du métal, un organe artificiel. Comme un hublot sur sa cage thoracique, une fenêtre ouverte sur son corps. Loki porte sa main à sa bouche: c'est: choquant.

Charcuté, le Tony Stark.

Loki veut repartir parce qu'il comprend, il sait qu'il aurait pas vraiment dû voir ça, alors il recule doucement. Shting, fait la clé à molette qui heurte sa semelle épaisse de chaussure. Tony Stark ouvre les yeux et saute du canapé avec précipitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu branles ici ? Dégage, menace le policier en portant sa main à son coeur bleu.

\- Je, commence Loki. C'est, jumeaux Maximoff, Titan, pardonnez-moi.

\- Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. T'es dans ma piaule là.

\- Je voulais pas...

\- Voir ça ? Demande l'homme en tapotant la pièce de métal. Non, tu voulais pas. C'est pas beau, hein ?

\- Non, si, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ose Loki avec un regard curieux.

\- Pas tes oignons, le bleu. Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Il est huit heure du matin,Stark.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Alors ?

Loki se tord les doigts et se mord la lèvre. Maintenant qu'il est là, il se sent con dans son habit du dimanche, son chignon informe et son pull trop grand. Il fait tâche dans la moiteur de l'atelier et toutes ces pièces mécaniques.

\- J'étais dans le parc et...

\- Ça va être long ? Le coupe le policier en baillant. Non parce que si c'est long je vais me prendre un café.

Loki soupire. Vingt minutes plus tard, les fenêtres sont ouvertes, le vent emporte l'odeur de fauve viril et Tony Stark sirote un café en écoutant son coéquipier balbutier des explications.

\- ... Et elle m'a dit qu'on devait protéger un gars rouge, vous savez rouge sa peau comme celles que j'avais vues et que ce gars-là, le Titan était dangereux et j'ai pensé, j'ai cru qu'il fallait que je vous en parle, et c'était une mauvaise idée mais j'étais persuadé que...

Loki ne peut s'empêcher de loucher sur le coeur de métal. Ses yeux verts sont comme happés par le bleu si lumineux qui s'échappe de l'organe de fer ronronnant. Il ne contrôle pas trop le flot de paroles qui s'écoule de ses lèvres mais tant pis parce que l'objet collé au torse de son coéquipier est bien plus intéressant que tout ce qu'il pourrait raconter pour le moment.

\- Eh, Loki ? Abruti, je te parle là, grogne Tony Stark en claquant des doigts devant le nez du policier. Je sais que je suis très sexy mais tu me mates vraiment ouvertement, tu sais.

\- Pardonnez-moi, se renfrogne Loki. Cette chose vibrante est décidément captivante.

\- Captivante, répète l'homme en grinçant des dents. Je l'avais jamais entendue celle-là.

\- D'où vient...

\- Ce café est immonde, observe le policier.

\- Clint a mentionné un accident, est-ce que...

\- Ça a un peu le goût de ce truc que j'avais laissé des mois dans mon congélo.

\- À quoi cela se...

\- Odinson, le stoppe Tony, et Loki s'arrête puisqu'il l'a appelé par son nom de famille.

Ouais, quand on entend son nom de famille, souvent c'est rien qui vaille. Un parent furieux, un prof menaçant, un patron autoritaire... L'utilisation du nom de famille, ça fait flipper et encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un qui vous a quasiment toujours appelé par votre prénom.

\- Odinson, continue donc Stark. Là, je te fais comprendre d'une manière peu subtile que je parlerai pas de ce truc qui fait de la lumière.

Tout en parlant, l'homme enfile un t-shirt. Petits reflets de déception dans les yeux du jeune homme qui cherche des éclats bleus à travers le coton noir de l'habit: négatif.

\- Je suis votre coéquipier, insiste Loki. Nous sommes censés partager les informations importantes.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire, chéri. Demain, nous informerons les Avengers de cette histoire absurde de Titan, de Wanda et de mec rouge. Pas que ça me semble vraisemblable mais faut bien s'occuper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony Stark referme sa porte sur Loki qui regarde quelques instants le panneau "ne pas entrer". Non effectivement, n'entrez pas, sous peine de découvrir que vous avez un cyborg en guise de coéquipier. Loki soupire.

Un peu plus tard, il est étalé sur son canapé et compte les secondes qui défilent. Tic, tac, fait l'horloge au-dessus de la table de la salle à manger. Puis, il jure à voix haute et se lève.

Oh, Internet. Cet endroit où vous pouvez tomber sur n'importe quoi. Les démentes photos de nues de cette dernière star à la mode, ce chat rigolo ou encore cet article super important sur le réchauffement climatique. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Loki veut un truc qui se rapproche plus des photos de stars.

Il tape "Tony Stark" dans la barre de recherche. Dans sa tête, ça gueule: indiscrétion. Violation d'intimité. Trahison. La curiosité butera le chat à coup de flingue sur la tempe. Il appuie sur la touche "entrée" et regarde les résultats. Y'en a un nombre exorbitant.

Loki s'étouffe: Tony Stark a une page Wikipedia. Il dresse un profil de l'homme tout en lisant la page internet. Tony Stark est le fils de Howard Stark, célèbre inventeur et homme d'affaire: le rejeton suit sa lignée. Il a pendant ses jeunes années d'adultes dirigé un gros business impliquant la vente d'armes. Loki ouvre une autre page pour chercher des photos de Tony Stark dans sa vingtaine. Y'en a plein, la plupart proviennent de magazines people. Sur 90% des clichés, y'a des filles bien gaulées à son bras. Loki retourne à la page Wikipedia: il continue sa lecture.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le mot "accident". Quelques années auparavant, Tony Stark a frôlé la mort en se faisant tirer dessus dans la rue. Pas d'informations supplémentaires.

La fin de l'article est quelques lignes en-dessous. "Depuis l'incident, le millionnaire Tony Stark s'est retiré de la plupart de ses marchés et se fait discret sur sa vie privée. Nous pouvons néanmoins nous interroger sur les raisons de son admission au poste de police du Shield, New-York."

Loki ouvre une autre fenêtre et tape "Tony Stark accident coeur". Il clique sur une photo: Tony est au sol et y'a du sang. La main sur le coeur, blanc comme un linge et puis les gens derrière qui paniquent. Loki ferme la photo, pris d'une légère nausée, et clique sur un article.

"Tony Stark tiré d'affaire: le génie s'invente son propre salut. Le milliardaire a annoncé à nos journalistes qu'il ne souhaite pas se prononcer au sujet de sa prothèse. Nous n'avons aucune information supplémentaire."

Loki retourne dans les photos et fait défiler les clichés: son coeur saute un battement quand il tombe sur un zoom de la gueule pâle de son coéquipier, les yeux reflétant la souffrance et la bouche tordue par la douleur. Le jeune policier ferme son ordinateur portable précipitamment et va boire un verre d'eau.

Loki ne sait pas s'il a bien fait d'aller lire ça. Cette nuit, il rêve d'homme rouge qui tire sur une forme sombre, et de balle qui fuse dans le coeur de Tony Stark.

Le lendemain matin, quand Loki pénètre dans la salle de repos des Avengers, tout le monde est déjà arrivé et l'attend. Il évite précautionneusement de croiser les yeux bruns de son coéquipier et s'assoit à côté de Thor avant de prendre la parole:

\- Stark vous a raconté ?

\- Je leur ai dit que t'avais rencontré la gosse et qu'elle t'avait dit des trucs, pas le sujet, intervient l'homme.

\- Du moment qu'il est pas question de personnes verte, violette ou multicolore, rigole Steve Rogers.

\- En fait, dit Loki en se mordant la lèvre...

Quand il a fini de leur raconter, il attend les réactions. Natasha fronce les sourcils, Clint observe distraitement le plafond, Bruce nettoie ses lunettes, Thor semble en proie à une réflexion intense et Steve se frotte les yeux. Et Stark, lui, s'est levé pour se servir un verre. À huit heure du matin, pour préciser.

\- Stark, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon moment pour un whisky ? Demande Loki, agacé par le manque de réaction des Avengers.

\- C'est toujours le bon moment pour un whisky, rétorque l'homme en versant le liquide dans un verre.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va se décider à dire quelque chose, soupire Loki en se tournant vers les policiers.

Un moment de silence plus tard, Steve Rogers finit par dire:

\- Tu es conscient que tu es arrivé depuis une semaine et que tu nous livre déjà une affaire qui a l'air énorme, de plus sans aucune preuve tangible ? Demande l'homme blond.

\- Oui, renifle le jeune policier.

\- Un nouveau qui nous dégote un mystère en or, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, continue Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Siffle Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est que, commence Bruce Banner, ce serait totalement le genre d'Hydra de nous envoyer un agent pour nous lancer sur une fausse piste pour nous décrédibiliser aux yeux de Manhattan...

\- J'emmerde les yeux de Manhattan, déclare Loki. D'ailleurs, Manhattan n'a pas d'yeux, New-York est aveugle à tout ce qui se passe apparement. Le seul truc qu'elle a, c'est une bouche pour vous insulter.

\- Mon frère n'est pas corrompu, grogne Thor fortement.

Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner baissent la tête. Loki soupire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir.

\- Aucun de nous n'a jamais entendu parler d'un Titan, soupire Natasha. Mais je suis prête à te croire, le nouveau.

\- T'es pas du genre à accorder ta confiance comme ça, Nat, siffle Clint.

Elle hausse les épaules et Loki lui sourit légèrement. Quelque chose lui dit que l'avoir dans son camp est une bonne chose.

\- Loki, si tu es d'accord, je propose que chacune de nos équipes soit alerte à tout ce qui peut se passer en ville. Toi et Tony avez le champ libre pour enquêter sur cette affaire.

\- Merci Rogers, dit le jeune.

Un petit bout de confiance, c'était toujours un petit bout accordé. Loki soupire bruyamment et s'apprête à se lever quand Sam Wilson ouvre la porte de la pièce.

\- Tony, y'a le gosse. Paraît qu'il a une affaire pour toi, dit l'homme d'une voix lasse avant de s'en aller.

Tony Stark avale son verre d'une traite et se dirige rapidement vers la sortie.

\- T'oublies rien ? Demande Natasha en le fusillant du regard.

\- Viens Loki, c'est pour nous, grogne le policier en sortant de la pièce.

Loki lève les yeux au ciel mais lève ses fesses du canapé. C'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait sa fabuleuse vie de policier, lui.

* * *

 _Le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais m'arrêter là faisait sens. Avez-vous deviné quel personnage s'apprêtait à faire son entrée ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez à laissez votre avis._

 _Zombiscornu_


	6. L'ex-femme, la pupille et le délinquant

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en** **détresse**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5, l'ex-femme, la pupille et le délinquant**_

Dans le bureau de Tony Stark et Loki Odinson, un adolescent oscille sur ses pieds en regardant le sol. Ses cheveux châtains sont en bataille, son pull rouge orné d'une araignée est froissé, ses baskets, sûrement autrefois blanches, sont maintenant couvertes de boue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, gamin ? Lance Tony en entrant dans le bureau suivi de Loki.

Le jeune garçon lève la tête avec surprise et ses yeux marrons brillent de joie à la vue du policier.

\- Mr. Stark !

Mr. Stark, hein. Loki lève un sourcil peu convaincu quand à ce titre et se demande d'où ces deux-là se connaissent. Un milliardaire et un ado, c'est pas trop du genre à être copains, dans la vraie vie. Eh bien, depuis qu'il fait parti des Avengers, sa vie ressemble plus à une pièce de théâtre baroque et barrée qu'à un roman policier plein de suspense.

\- Peter, t'es pas au lycée à cette heure ? Demande l'homme.

\- J'avais une heure de trou, répond le gamin en souriant largement. Eh, vous avez un associé maintenant Mr. Stark ?

\- Non, grince Tony. Oui. Enfin, je te présente Loki.

\- Son associé, confirme le jeune policier non sans jeter un regard noir à son coéquipier. Enchanté... ?

\- Peter, monsieur Loki. Peter Parker, terminale S, clame le jeune en lui tendant la main. Je suis l'apprenti de Mr. Stark !

\- Non, soupire le milliardaire. Il a seulement fait son stage de troisième au Shield.

\- Et Mr. Stark était mon maître de stage, ajoute Peter fièrement.

\- Ah, dit juste Loki.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Loki ne connait pas la procédure quand un mineur vient déposer une plainte, alors il se tait: il attend que Stark dise quelque chose. Peter a un grand sourire et inspecte chaque coin du bureau avec satisfaction.

\- Y'a pas grand chose qui a changé, déclare le jeune. Monsieur Loki, ou-sont vos affaires ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la motivation d'installer mon bordel, lui répond le policier.

\- C'est qu'il était pas sûr que je n'arrive pas à mes fins et qu'il se barre, intervient Tony Stark.

\- Et maintenant, vous restez ? Demande le gosse.

Tony et Loki échangent un regard. Elle est là, la question. Est-ce que Stark accepte enfin que le cadet Odinson ait posé son cul ici ?

\- Oui, soupire son coéquipier. Oui, je suppose qu'il reste. Pour l'instant.

\- C'était pas trop dur à dire j'espère, Stark ? Raille Loki avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Ferme-la. Bon, Pete, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

\- J'ai une affaire pour vous Mr. Stark, je vous en ai trouvée une !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me trouver des affaires, eh, je lui ai jamais demandé de me trouver des affaires, reprend le policier à l'intention de Loki.

\- Raconte, soupire le brun en ignorant Stark.

Peter s'assoit maladroitement sur un bureau et commence à raconter. Une histoire de lycée, du genre des graffitis sur le mur et des vitres cassées. Apparement, l'administration est furieuse et, n'est-ce pas Mr. Stark, que ça aiderait beaucoup si on capturait le type qui fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas gamin, du vandalisme d'établissement scolaire ? Soupire Tony. Ça me tente pas tellement. Chiant.

\- Je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine et je n'ai toujours aucune expérience sur le terrain, grommelle Loki. Je veux cette affaire.

\- Mais, commence l'autre policier.

\- Je veux cette affaire, répète le brun.

Tony Stark renifle, Loki envisage de grogner, Peter Parker se gratte le crâne.

\- Ok, finit par dire le milliardaire.

Le jeune garçon se lève, salue bien bas les deux flics et attrape son sac à dos. Il doit filer maintenant, il a physique-chimie, qu'il dit.

\- Ah, la jeunesse, soupire Stark quand Peter est parti.

\- Que faisons-nous à présent ? Demande Loki.

\- On fera une petite visite au lycée cet après-midi, répond l'homme. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai faim.

Le silence qui suit cette phrase n'est pas vraiment silencieux. Dehors, par la fenêtre ouverte, les deux policiers entendent le bruit de talons hauts qui claquent sur le béton. Le trottinement des baskets de Peter s'arrête quelques instants et la voix du gamin leur parvient de dehors.

\- Oh, bonjour Madame Potts !

Un sourire énorme apparaît sur le visage du génie:

\- C'est un ange. J'ai faim, et la voilà.

Sur ce, l'homme sort précipitamment du bureau, crie dans le couloir avec euphorie que "Pepper est là, les gars et Nat", et se dirige avec hâte vers le hall d'entrée. Loki regarde d'un air blasé les Avengers se ruer à la suite de son coéquipier et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore. Il se demande s'il ne préfère pas rester dans le bureau encore un peu. Son nez se plisse soudain d'extase incontrôlée: ça sent la pizza.

Le policier sort doucement de la pièce et jette un coup d'œil au hall avec méfiance. La totalité de ses collègues sont réunis autour d'une haute tour de boîte de pizza et d'une femme. Celle-ci tourne sa tête vers Loki, lui fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers lui.

Loki établit un profil psychologique et physique en vitesse en jaugeant la femme du regard. Elle est grande, pas qu'à cause de ses talons. Elle est rousse et son sourire est maquillé en un rose délicat. Elle porte un grand manteau beige. On reconnaît là: une femme distinguée, confiante. Loki parie sur le domaine des affaires. Par contre, ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle branle dans un poste de police miteux de Manhattan.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui tendant une main que Loki serre poliment. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, Mr. Odinson.

\- Thor et moi n'avons pas grand chose en commun, répond le policier en souriant.

\- Je suis Virginia Potts, mais je suppose que vous vous évertuerez à m'appeler Pepper, comme tout le monde ici.

\- À vrai dire, Mme Potts, je commence à penser que je ne suis pas vraiment comme tout le monde ici.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit la femme. Vous avez l'air parfaitement à votre place chez les Avengers, croyez-moi.

\- Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer ça ?

\- Instinct féminin, gueule Natasha à l'autre bout de la pièce, une part de pizza dans la bouche.

\- Je ne peux que l'approuver, rigole Pepper.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon impolitesse, mais vous êtes... ? Enfin, qui êtes vous ici ?

\- Oh, oui, je suis l'ex-femme de votre coéquipier.

Tony Stark se poste derrière Pepper en mâchonnant sa pizza.

\- Maintenant, dit le milliardaire, c'est l'ange du Shield.

\- Je passe de temps en temps amener des pizzas, soupire la jeune femme en souriant tendrement. J'espère qu'il ne vous mène pas la vie trop dure.

\- Je suis une crème, déclare Tony.

\- Tu es un monstre à vivre au quotidien, le corrige son amie. C'est pour ça qu'on a divorcé après seulement un mois, rappelle-toi.

\- Eh bien, ricane Loki.

\- C'est un parfait abruti quand il veut, continue la femme. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Sur ce, elle consulte sa montre, et boutonne son grand manteau immaculé.

\- Je dois partir, Happy m'attend.

\- Vous filez toujours le grand amour ? Demande Stark avec un rictus amusé.

\- Parfaitement, lui rétorque la femme en s'éloignant. C'était agréable de vous rencontrer Loki, à une prochaine fois !

\- De même, répond le policier avec un sourire.

En poussant la vieille porte couinante du poste, Pepper Potts se retourne:

\- Faîtes du bon boulot, Avengers !

Et ainsi, l'apparition retourne à la rue, où le bruit de ses talons sur le bitume s'éloigne petit à petit. Les conversations reprennent de bon train et Loki attrape une tranche de pizza aux légumes avant de s'approcher de Thor et Steve.

\- C'est affreux ! S'outre Thor en postillonnant, un fil de gruyère reliant sa bouche à sa part de pizza.

\- Tu conviendras que ce n'est pas l'aliment le plus sain, répond Steve en souriant.

\- Mais le gras, ami Steve, est la vitalité !

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commence Loki.

\- Je racontais à Thor qu'à l'armée, notre régime était surveillé et qu'avant d'atterrir au Shield, je n'avais pas mangé de pizza depuis des années.

\- Le fromage luisant d'huile n'est pas au goût de tous les soldats Thor, sourit le brun.

\- Un guerrier devrait s'abreuver et se nourrir à s'en faire éclater la panse, clame Thor en s'en allant chercher de nouveau à manger.

\- Dites-moi, Rogers, commence Loki. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quitté l'armée, était-ce seulement pour le manque de la pizza ou... ?

Steve le regarde avec tristesse et secoue la tête doucement. Dans ses yeux, Loki croit voir défiler une parade de fantômes revenus du passé.

\- Lors d'une opération avec l'armée, j'ai perdu un ami proche. Mon ami d'enfance, en fait. J'aurais pu le sauver, mais mes supérieurs m'ont empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça a été un choc. Je me suis retiré du monde quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Fury me débusque.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Loki.

\- Ne le sois pas, sourit Steve Rogers. Les Avengers sont devenus ma famille, et bien que notre œuvre ne soit pas reconnu par New-York, je suis plus épanoui ici que dans toute mon existence. Je suis désolé d'en être venu à t'accuser de faire parti d'Hydra ce matin, Loki. J'ai juste cru bon de surprotéger ma famille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, souffle doucement le brun.

Loki ose un regard dans les yeux du policier. Les yeux bleus sont marqués de regrets, de tristesse, mais aussi de sérénité et d'acceptation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, seules quelques miettes subsistent dans les cartons de pizza. Loki, lui, contemple le plafond crade en récapitulant ce qu'il a appris ce matin, assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Deux protagonistes sont entrés dans son roman policier auto-biographique, il cite, l'ex-épouse et la pupille.

Virginia Potts est une personne charmante, tout à fait quelqu'un qui se rangerait dans les fréquentations de Loki. C'est à se demander comment elle et Stark aient pu être liés. Peter Parker est ce genre de gosse excité que Loki clame ne pas supporter mais dont il apprécie secrètement la spontanéité. Steve Rogers vient également de lui prouver qu'il y avait un scénario derrière le policier blond, sérieux et parfait.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Étaient-ils supposés se rendre dans un lycée et interroger tous les élèves assez ignares pour ne pas éviter des flics du Shield ?

\- Allez, chéri. On va se faire chier dans un bahut et tirer les vers du nez à tous les gamins assez cons pour pas se barrer en nous voyant.

Loki se lève rapidement non sans laisser ses yeux s'égarer. Tony Stark s'est penché pour lui parler et son haut à moitié déboutonné a laissé entrevoir son torse et son coeur de métal. Loki repense à la photo où l'homme est blanc et terrassé par la douleur, celle qu'il a vue sur internet. Il se sent tout d'un coup très mal pour Tony.

\- Bon, arrête de rêver et bouge ton cul, grogne le flic.

Bon, d'accord, après ça, il ne se sent plus si mal. Ce gars arrive à lui faire passer toute sorte de compassion pour lui en une insulte.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Tony Stark met un coup de pied dans une boîte de conserve vide et demande à Loki s'il est impatient de se replonger dans une ambiance de sortie de cours de lycée.

\- Vous, vous étiez ce genre de ptit crâneur, gosse de riche, qui était connu dans tout le lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Loki en guise de réponse.

\- On peut dire ça, ricane l'homme sans dissimuler la pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

\- Moi, Stark, j'étais le genre de grosse invisible, trop serviable et que les gamins de votre espèce s'amusaient à tourner en ridicule.

Tony Stark se retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Tout le côté salaud arrogant, pompeux et qui te décoche des réponses cinglantes insupportables, ça t'est venu plus tard ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ça ? Demande l'homme, les yeux brillants de curiosité. L'école de police ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne aucunement Stark.

\- Ce que t'es barbant.

Loki préfère être barbant plutôt qu'avouer que c'est un homme de la même espèce que Stark, un type populaire et sûr de lui, qui l'a rendu comme ça. Vous savez, tout ça, c'était rien qu'une question d'honneur. _(Ah, ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas pensé à moi, mon chaton.)_ Loki secoue la tête et chasse ses mauvaises pensées.

\- Dites-moi Stark, me croyez-vous au sujet de cette affaire de Titan ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme quoi y'aurait des gens multicolores et un tyran qui œuvrent dans l'ombre à New-York ? Aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que Steve pense qu'on devrait se pencher dessus. Je vais suivre le mouvement.

\- Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

\- De suivre le mouvement ? C'est vrai. Tu pourrais me tutoyer, maintenant.

\- Je ne préfère pas, lui assure Loki.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Quand un énorme et disgracieux bloc de béton se dresse quelques mètres plus loin, Loki sait qu'ils sont arrivés. À mesure qu'ils avancent, les regards se tournent vers eux: plus amusés et curieux que respectueux, en l'occurrence. Les racailles qui fument ne se donnent même pas la peine de planquer leurs clopes d'où la cendre tombe encore. Le policier jette un coup d'œil au bâtiment: les vitres sont pétées et les murs sont recouverts d'insultes dégoulinantes écrites grossièrement à la peinture. Un magnifique doigt d'honneur mal dessiné juste au-dessus de l'entrée attire son attention et lui arrache un sourire.

\- Eh regardez c'est les baltringues du Shield ! Lance un des lycéens.

\- Et en plus c'est Tony Stark en personne, renchérit un autre un peu plus loin.

\- N'empêche qu'il est beau gosse, glousse une fille derrière eux.

Les policiers échangent un regard et Stark hausse la voix quand il parle, et même Loki doit avouer que c'est un peu, juste un peu impressionnant.

\- Écoutez les mioches, vous vous pensez peut-être rois du monde mais vous êtes que des chiards. Oubliez pas qu'avant d'être flic au Shield je suis aussi plus riche que vous tous réunis et que j'ai le pouvoir de vous faire passer une semaine à croupir en cellule juste pour mon petit plaisir.

Quelques instants après, les lycéens sont calmés et ont repris leurs conversations initiales tout en gardant un œil curieux sur les deux policiers. Loki et Tony se dirigent vers un petit groupe de garçons et entreprennent de poser leurs questions.

\- Aucune idée, répond un jeune en haussant les épaules. Si je savais qui c'était, je lui dirais qu'il fait du bon boulot en tout cas.

\- Grave, le lycée c'est de la merde, éructe un autre d'une voix monotone.

\- La vie c'est de la merde, reprend son ami. Sans argent, c'est la mort. D'ailleurs, vous Tony Stark, pourquoi vous évertuez à rester chez les Crétins de... Chez le Shield alors que vous pourriez vous la couler douce dans un appartement gigantesque à Hawaï ?

\- Moi quand je serais grand, je serais riche, ajoute un autre.

Tony semble réfléchir quelques instants pendant que Loki attend aussi patiemment que les jeunes la réponse.

\- Parce qu'au Shield, je peux me taper des culs comme celui-ci, clame soudainement le génie avec un grand sourire en agrippant fermement les fesses de son acolyte.

Un silence de mort se forme dans le petit cercle. Les lycéens ouvrent de grands yeux. Tony Stark sourit de toutes ses dents. Loki a un arrêt cérébral le temps d'une seconde puis enfin son cerveau se reconnecte et il écrase son poing sur la joue du policier. Les étudiants poussent un cri.

\- Vous inquiétez pas les kids, c'est pas la première fois, leur assure le milliardaire en évitant un coup de pied.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki a traîné Tony Stark dans un coin et lui hurle dessus.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

\- Je trouvais que c'était marrant. Sur le coup ça me paraissait une bonne idée, rigole l'homme.

\- Vous êtes un pervers, narcissique, qu'est-ce que vous venez de montrer à ces grosses ?!

\- T'inquiète chéri, c'est l'âge où on mate du porno au moins tous les soirs, c'est pas ça qui va les choquer.

\- Que... Quoi... C'est pas la question ! Éructe Loki. La question c'est que plus jamais, vous me touchez le cul ! Espèce de dépravé !

\- Excuse-moi, Loki. C'était juste une blague.

Et comme Tony remonte ses yeux noisettes vers lui, le policier voit le regret réel dans le regard et finit par soupirer.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais ne recommencez pas.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, t'avais vraiment un bon cul.

\- Fermez-la.

Les autres élèves qu'ils questionnent n'en savent pas plus sur le mystérieux vandale du lycée. Alors qu'ils vont rentrer au poste bredouilles, Loki remarque deux filles qui discutent en chuchotant à côté du portail et suit son instinct.

\- Police du Shield, commence le brun. Auriez-vous des informations sur la personne qui a fait tout ça ?

\- C'est que, commence l'une.

\- Ah, tais-toi Gwen ! Lui intime l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lance Tony en arrivant.

\- Il y a que, on veut d'abord savoir ce qu'il va arriver à celui qui a fait ça, dit celle qui vient de faire taire son amie.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demande le milliardaire avec un sourire.

\- On m'appelle M-J, lui répond la lycéenne.

\- Eh bien M-J, on va juste lui parler, lui dire que c'est pas bien et qu'il faut pas recommencer. Pour des graffitis, on met pas quelqu'un en taule.

\- C'est que c'est vraiment un chic type, dit l'autre fille. Un peu bizarre, mais un chic type. Je suis Gwen, d'ailleurs. Gwen Stacy.

\- Vous connaissez son identité ? Demande Loki en sortant un crayon et un papier.

\- Non, dit M-J. Mais on l'a vu alors qu'il taguait les murs, et il était vraiment cool. Si vous voulez savoir, il portait une veste rouge mais on a pas vu son visage.

\- Juste la veste rouge alors ? Demande le policier en notant.

\- Ah, et il devait pas être très vieux, ajoute Gwen Stacy. Vingt ans, tout au plus. Je pencherais plutôt pour 18-19.

\- Rien d'autre ?

Les filles secouent la tête. Les policiers les remercient et s'apprêtent à repartir quand M-J pousse un petit cri d'exclamation.

\- Ah ! Si ! Je me souviens que sur sa veste, y'avait écrit Deadpool !

Tony Stark ouvre de grands yeux, lâche un petit rire et se tourne vers Loki.

\- C'est bon, je sais qui c'est. J'y crois pas le con, il a vraiment recommencé. il est bon pour une nuit au poste.

\- De qui...

\- Viens, suis-moi, ordonne le policier en commençant à courir dans la rue.

\- Attendez Stark, qu'est-ce que...

\- Allez, bouge ton joli cul et ramène-toi !

Loki soupire, maudit l'homme et court pour le rattraper, sans même remarquer les lycéens qui les observent un peu étrangement.

\- Peut-être que Tony Stark, en fait, il est entré au Shield pour pouvoir être un crétin sans que les magazines s'affolent. Maintenant, plus personne s'étonne quand il fout une main à un mec et court à perdre haleine dans Manhattan.

\- Mmh, approuve M-J en hochant la tête. ´Sont chelou quand même, ces flics.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais je sais, il se passe pas grand chose, mais l'action, ce sera pour le prochain. Et puis, faut bien laisser les nouveaux personnages s'intégrer doucement. Au sujet du comportement de Tony, je précise, j'approuve pas, et j'ai pas essayé de le montrer d'une manière bien positive. Faut demander avant de toucher les fesses des gens, les gars. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, hésitez pas à laisser une petite_ _review. De mon côté, l'histoire avance bien , je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre huit donc je prend un peu d'avance. Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	7. Asphyxie dans les hauteurs de New-York

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en** **détresse**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6, asphyxie dans les hauteurs de New-York_**

Loki a souvent complexé sur la manière dont il courait: le sprint, disait-il, était indigne d'un homme de classe. Et puis, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient et lui revenaient dans la bouche et puis, il savait pas quoi faire de ses longs bras. Finalement, à l'école de police, il avait bien dû apprendre à courir, et vite. Alors il avait attaché ses cheveux, replié ses coudes le long de son corps et boum, major de promo. Paraît que ses grandes jambes y sont pour quelque chose. Allez savoir.

Aujourd'hui, dans les rues sombres de Manhattan, Loki court avec les cheveux dans les yeux puisque Tony Stark ne lui a pas laissé le temps de se les attacher. Le-dit Tony Stark, par ailleurs, court comme un léopard sûr de choper sa proie, quelques mètres devant lui. Si Loki ralentit, il perdra son coéquipier dans les ruelles.

\- STARK ! S'époumone le policier.

\- Suis-moi !

\- Je fais que ça, je vous signale !

Quelques mètres plus loin, Tony Stark s'arrête brusquement et puis son acolyte lui rentre dedans, forcément.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'énerve Loki. Comment vous savez qui a fait le coup ?

\- Son pseudonyme, c'est Deadpool, son nom, c'est Wade Wilson, explique le flic en marchant à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Ouiiii, et ?

\- Et je le connais, on l'a déjà coffré une fois au Shield pour avoir tagué une injure en gros sur un pont.

\- Est-il dangereux ?

Une grimace lui répond.

\- Il est pas méchant, finit par dire le flic. Un peu bizarre, c'est tout.

\- Ne faut-il pas prévenir l'équipe que nous appréhendons un suspect ?

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est écrit dans le bon manuel du parfait poulet, affirme Stark. C'est pour ça qu'on y va maintenant, sans rien dire à personne. Oh, c'est cet immeuble !

Et voilà l'homme qui se rue sur une porte et disparaît dans un bâtiment à moitié délabré. Loki pense que c'est normal que tout le monde les appelle Crétins de Manhattan si les effectifs se comportent ainsi, et court à la suite de son coéquipier. Le hall poussiéreux est recouvert d'immondices en tout genre. Un pot brisé semble vomir sa terre et une pauvre plante desséchée. Des détritus jonchent le sol dallé. Là-bas, c'est probablement un préservatif usagé qui traîne sur un paillasson. Loki monte les marches quatre à quatre, évitant précautionneusement un cadavre de souris. Tony Stark l'attend devant une porte, un grand sourire sur la tronche et l'air excité d'un gars qui va réussir son coup. L'éclairage minable de la cage d'escalier jette un unique rayon sur le flingue à sa ceinture tandis que la pénombre mitigée laisse entrevoir un éclat bleu au niveau de son torse. De fines gouttes de sueur stagnent le long de sa gorge, semblent attendre le moment où le flic va défoncer la porte et gueuler "police" avec une grosse voix agressive. Loki plisse les yeux en déchiffrant les lettres grossièrement peintes en rouge sur le bois de la rampe d'escalier: Deadpool, évidemment. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre.

\- POLICE, crie Loki en sursautant.

Un visage hébété reste béat quelques secondes avant que le supposé Deadpool réalise enfin.

\- Merde, POLICE ! Crie l'individu avant de se précipiter dans son appartement.

\- Je voulais le dire, grogne Tony en lançant un regard vexé à son associé. Wade, reste où tu es !

\- Certainement pas ! Lance une voix étouffée.

Les policiers s'engagent rapidement dans la pièce en cherchant le jeune. Loki cligne des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il est sûr que quelque chose cloche avec le visage de ce gars. L'appartement est dans un bordel monstre qui fait relativiser l'état de celui de Thor au policier. Des cacahuètes craquent sous ses Docs Martens, ses cheveux se prennent dans des fils colorés accrochés au plafond, il shoote dans des cartons vides de pizza et toute la pièce refoule le poisson pas frais et le plastique cramé.

\- Par là, lui gueule l'autre flic, et Loki a juste le temps de voir Deadpool sauter par la fenêtre et effectivement y'a un truc qui cloche sur son visage.

Les cratères de la lune sont la première chose qui viennent à l'esprit de l'homme. Puis, une toile d'araignée recouverte de cire. Puis, une pizza renversée par terre. Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est que le dénommé Wade est défiguré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? Demande précipitamment Loki à son coéquipier.

\- Il se l'est cramé en foutant le feu à des poubelles, lui répond Tony en enjambant la fenêtre.

\- Stark, qu'est-ce que foutez ? Glapit le policier.

Loki se précipite aux arrières de Tony en le voyant disparaître. La tête au dehors, les toits branlants des quartiers délabrés de New-York se déroulent devant lui. D'ici, Loki se rend vraiment compte que Manhattan n'est qu'une île de luxe et de richesses avec ses grands immeubles et ses parcs foisonnants, sauf la partie autour du Shield. Comme si on avait laissé couler du désherbant sur cette parcelle de ville.

La veste rouge de Deadpool le localise quelques toits d'immeubles plus loin et Stark est déjà en train de sauter au dessus du vide pour atteindre le prochain toit.

Loki inspire un bon coup, et saute à son tour.

Il atterrit sur le toit d'un premier immeuble. Tony Stark est déjà loin devant, et le fuyard disparaît presque. Ainsi commence la longue course, souffle le flic en attachant ses cheveux en une couette négligée et en nouant fermement ses lacets. Le ciel de New-York est gris et couvert de nuages épais et sombres. Le bruit de la circulation animée plus bas est une bande son acceptable, faute d'écouteurs.

Et il commence à courir.

Vous savez, ces scènes d'action dans les films, où le héros se retrouve à piquer un sprint dans les hauteurs de la ville. Là, c'est pareil. Loki en a marre que Tony Stark le double sur tout. Ses chaussures amortissent sa foulée et alors qu'il saute une première fois au-dessus du premier changement de toit, il sent le vent fouetter ses oreilles rougies par le froid qui s'engouffre dans sa chemise bleue. Il est plus rapide à présent, il prend un rythme, et son sourire devient dément: peut-être que c'est la première fois depuis son admission qu'il s'éclate vraiment, le gars. Taré, totalement foutu en l'air, inconscient. Il s'en fout d'être ridicule, d'être rien qu'un abruti dans New-York. Ouais, c'est ça qui lui plait, au policier qui fend l'air sur les toits des immeubles moisis de Manhattan rien que pour rattraper un gamin qui a écrit sur un mur d'école.

Loki, il devrait recopier mille fois _"je ne cours pas sur les toits de New-York"_ , parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il fait une bêtise, là. Il retient un rire en imaginant la réaction de sa mère si elle le voyait, puis il se rend compte qu'il est presque à la hauteur de Tony Stark.

Il le dépasse avec un regard amusé, et le voit aussitôt ralentir pour s'arrêter et le regarder, hébété. Loki rigole franchement de jubilation et accélère sa foulée. Ses longues jambes lui permettent à nouveau de franchir un écart entre deux immeubles, et il aperçoit une silhouette, tout en bas. Il lâche un juron en reconnaissant la femme bleue au crâne rasée mais déjà, il a dépassé la rue, et il se force à bloquer son attention sur le fugitif au sweat rouge qui court toujours.

Deadpool a ralenti et doit sûrement être essoufflé, déduit le coureur. Loki évite aisément une cheminée et accélère encore. Sa main frôle la capuche, et il s'écroule presque quand il n'attrape que le vent. Wade Wilson rigole dans la pollution et s'étouffe avec de la fumée avant de se retourner vers Loki.

\- T'es un rapide le poulet, mais tu m'attraperas p...

Deadpool heurte de plein fouet une cheminée se dressant au milieu du toit, comme plantée là par la providence. Loki s'arrête en un dérapage pas tout à fait contrôlé et jette un coup d'œil au jeune: bien assommé, se relèvera pas de sitôt. Le policier enlève une mèche de cheveux qui a glissée sur son visage et repart à toute allure vers l'écart entre deux immeubles où il a vu la femme au teint bleu. Arrivé là-bas, il se penche précipitamment au bord et scrute la rue, haletant.

Vide, grogne Loki en se mordant les lèvres.

Tony arrive en trottinant, un air inquiet sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as pas rattrapé Wade ?

\- ..., est tout ce qu'arrive à haleter Loki, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose.

Ses poumons le brûlent et il a sûrement penché trop vite sa tête au-dessus du vide puisqu'elle lui tourne. Il s'étale sur le toit et cherche à trouver son air pendant que son coéquipier s'agenouille près de lui.

\- C'est pas grave, il était trop loin devant tu sais, maintenant s'il te plait respire, je serais incapable de te rendre décédé à ton frère, allez respire, bredouille Stark.

\- Fermez-la, souffle Loki en fermant les yeux.

Il transpire et sa chemise lui colle à la peau. L'air pollué s'infiltre dans sa gorge irritée et il est certain d'avoir avalé un certain nombre de moucherons pendant sa course. Il a perdu la femme bleue.

\- Elle était là, siffle Loki. Une des filles. La bleue.

\- Est-ce que tu délires là ou bien...?

\- Non, éructe le policier. Elle était dans la rue là.

\- Je te crois, mais là faut qu'on bouge d'ici. Si quelqu'un nous voit sur les toits on va faire la Une des journaux et Fury va nous péter une durite. Puis, faut qu'on lance un avis de recherche sur Wade.

\- Pas besoin. Il est assommé un peu plus loin.

\- C'est toi qui...

\- Non. Une cheminé.

\- Oh, dit juste Tony Stark.

Le retour se fait dans un silence troublé. Le trouble se lit de différentes manières: Wade Wilson se remet d'un trouble lié à une collision avec un bloc de béton, Loki Odinson se remet d'un trouble lié à une rencontre imprévue avec son mystère et Tony Stark se remet d'un trouble lié à ce gars, ce jeune qui l'a dépassé en quelques minutes et qui fendait l'air sur les toits.

Dans sa tête; ça fait; _je suis si lent, vieux, et lui putain, il était un peu classe le gamin, peut-être que c'est pas un si mauvais coéquipier_. Tony Stark enfile ses lunettes de soleil même si les nuages commencent à chialer et que la bruine tombe sur eux jusqu'à leur arrivée au poste.

Sam Wilson accueille les policiers avec un sifflement de désapprobation.

\- Vous avez abîmé Deadpool, les gars, c'est pas cool. Regardez, il est tout mou, décrète le standardiste en secouant le bras de Wade qui a les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est lui qui vandalisait le lycée du secteur, dit Tony en baillant. M'est avis qu'on devrait le mettre au trou cette nuit pour qu'il retienne la leçon. En plus, y'a délit de fuite.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de repos, Loki demande:

\- Et Hydra ? Ne viendront-ils pas pour s'approprier sa capture ?

\- Un bien trop petit poisson qu'on a dans nos filets, chéri.

Les Avengers les attendent à leur poste, c'est à dire affalés sur les fauteuils. Quand on leur pose des questions sur si tout s'est bien passé, les policiers se regardent.

Les prémices d'une complicité, dirait-on.

\- Ouais, ricane Stark. Ouais, ça s'est bien passé. Le gars dont Peter nous avait parlé, c'était Deadpool.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est enfui, grommelle Steve. Il se barre toujours, celui-là.

\- En fait, il est actuellement dans une de nos cellules, lance Loki avec une pointe de fierté.

Loki se gorge de fierté sous les regards admiratifs de ses collègues. Fier comme un coq, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et sa chemise froissée, le policier se surprend à laisser un sourire satisfait s'installer sur ses lèvres. Bah ouais, même pas un de ces sourires goguenards qu'il arbore bien trop souvent, non vraiment un sourire doux rien que pour lui, pour se féliciter. Surprenant, admet Loki en retrouvant une expression plus neutre. Personne n'a eu l'air de remarquer, cela-dit. Non, c'est vrai, qui ferait attention au fait que Loki vient d'être un peu, juste un peu, fier de lui-même pour quelque chose qu'il vient d'accomplir. (Bien sûr, Thor sourit en remarquant que son petit frère a grandi et qu'il est sur la bonne voie pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, de vraiment bien même. Mais ça, Loki remarque pas.) Le jeune policier ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour l'occasion fabuleuse d'interroger la femme bleue qu'il vient de laisser passer sous ses doigts frémissants. Ca le met dans une rage folle, le gars, de pas pouvoir prouver ce qu'il a vu. Vous savez, c'est comme être le seul à avoir vu ce truc bizarre et tout le monde s'en branle.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé pendant notre absence ? Demande distraitement Tony en se servant un verre d'alcool ambré.

\- J'ai vaillamment secouru le félidé du docteur Selvig, annonce Thor avec un sourire fier.

\- Selvig est un petit vieux retraité qu'on aide parfois à récupérer son chat qui se coince dans les arbres, dit Natasha à l'attention de Loki.

Le policier hoche doucement la tête. Alors que les Avengers s'engagent activement dans une discussion sur la prétendue démence du vieux Selvig de Manhattan, Loki se faufile discrètement dans le couloir. Il plisse le nez avec dégoût: Bruce Banner a encore dû trafiquer avec des produits chimiques, dans la cave. Le jeune homme se glisse silencieusement devant Sam qui joue aux mots croisés et se stoppe devant les cellules.

Wade Wilson s'est procuré les post-it jaunes flashy du réceptionniste et a entrepris de créer une fresque avec. C'est un magnifique bovidé qui s'étend sur le mur de sa cellule. Une vache, quoi. Fin, ce à quoi ressemblerait une vache si elle était dessinée par un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Oh, t'es le nouveau flic toi, lance Deadpool de sa couchette. Je t'avais jamais vu avant. Tu cours vite. T'as des longues jambes, c'est pour ça. Puis, t'es fin. Grand. T'es aérodynamique.

\- Sûrement, murmure Loki avec un demi-sourire amusé. Pourquoi taguer un lycée ?

\- Parce que ça apporte un peu de plaisir dans les yeux d'étudiants qui vont en baver dans la ville la plus corrompue et crade d'Amérique, chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je te conseille d'oublier rapidement ce surnom, pour peu que tu tiennes à ce qui te restes de gueule, mon grand.

(Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.) Wade se lève et vient faire face au policier en enroulant ses mains autour des barreaux rouillés.

\- Réfléchis, mon chat. Ça refoule la merde à Manhattan. On vous attribue l'odeur, mais entre toi et moi, évidemment que ça chlingue la corruption à tous les coins de rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Susurre le flic.

\- Moi, pas grand chose. Je trempe pas dans les reflux gastriques de la grande métropole. Mais j'ai grandi là, j'ai respiré le purin toute ma jeunesse. J'ai même essayé de faire cramer tout le bordel. C'est ma gueule qu'a pris feu à la place. J'te jure, Dieu ou le bouffon d'en haut doit avoir la haine contre ce quartier de merde.

\- Des gens de couleurs, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme Fury, ou Sam, ou même ce mec de l'hôpital, Wong je crois qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Non, le coupe Loki. Des gens, vert. Bleu. Rouge.

\- Oh, dit juste le jeune vandale.

Il s'assoit subitement, invitant Loki à faire de même. Le brun s'accroupit près du jeune homme en penchant la tête.

\- La dernière fois que je traînais dans la rue, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un, commence Deadpool. Elle avait la gueule verte, vraiment verte de partout. Genre verte...

\- Oui, pas verte de peur, verte elle a mis la tête dans le pot de peinture.

\- Elle était avec un gars, un blond un peu normal.

\- Un signe distinctif ?

\- Tu sais que je suis pas du genre à répondre aux flics normalement, lance Wade en faisant la moue.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Il avait une veste en cuir rouge, lâche le jeune homme.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Nan.

\- Le Titan, ça te dit un truc ?

\- Nan.

Loki se tape la tête contre les barreaux. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va résoudre son histoire, lui.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a des yeux et des oreilles dans tout New-York, dit subitement Deadpool en se relevant et en remettant sa capuche. Quelqu'un qui pourra forcément t'en dire plus que moi sur ce qui se trame dans nos rues sombres.

\- Qui ?

\- On l'appelle le Soldat. Ça fait des années qu'il est sur Manhattan. Personne le connaît vraiment. Il est partout et nulle part à la fois.

\- Où puis-je le trouver ?

\- En demandant sa présence, répond Wade en haussant les épaules. C'est lui qui te trouvera au bout du compte.

Loki jette un œil à sa montre et se lève avec un soupir.

\- Il me trouvera, hein. J'ai besoin de réponses maintenant.

Deadpool tire un coup sur les ficelles de son sweat rouge et incline la tête d'un côté. Sa gueule ravagée de jeune adulte de dix-neuf piges a un rictus.

\- Mon cher abruti de Manhattan, tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

\- La patience est une vertu, chuchote Loki à contre cœur.

\- Et n'est-il pas vertueux, le bon flic de New-York ? Demande Wade avec un grand sourire et un rire cassé.

Loki contemple le jeune se détourner de la conversation et retourner à ses post-it. Il est fini, le temps de la conversation. Voici venu le temps de l'heure de pointe et de rentrer chez soi. Dans les rues, le policier croit sentir le purin refouler. Il commence à voir Manhattan bien différemment à présent. Il se pourrait bien que cette histoire soit bien plus que des petites frappes qui dealent de la coke. Il se pourrait bien que la ville se putréfie de l'intérieur, et que leur quartier soit seulement la zone visible de la plaie. Il se pourrait bien que Loki soit dans la merde.

Il gravit les escaliers de son immeuble quatre à quatre, ouvre sa porte et s'affale sur le canapé. C'était une journée épuisante. Le Sherlock en Loki énumère les faits; D'abord, il a essuyé le scepticisme des Avengers quand à son histoire de personnes colorées et aux infos de Wanda Maximoff. Il s'est pris dans la face l'humanité de son collègue en découvrant une ex-femme cachée dans le placard ainsi qu'un gamin collant. Il a bravé des lycéens méprisants. Il a eu la main de Tony Stark sur ses fesses. Il a fait la courses sur les hautes surfaces de béton de la ville. Il a essuyé l'échec d'avoir raté la femme en bleue. Il a effleuré l'idée d'en apprendre plus en parlant avec Deadpool, sans jamais atteindre la vérité.

\- Peut-être est-ce cela, la vie d'un flic.

Ouais, Loki parle tout seul sur son canapé. De toute façon, tout le monde l'a déjà fait.

\- Peut-être que mes journées vont toutes se dérouler comme ça. La machine est lancée, la partie se déroule depuis trop longtemps ici.

Le plus terrifiant, c'est que Loki sait qu'il va devenir parfaitement accro aux péripéties et aux emmerdes. Déjà dans les hauteurs de New-York, l'adrénaline lui vrillait le cerveau et c'était juste trop bon. Paraît qu'ils diluent de l'extase en poudre dans la fumée des pots d'échappements. Paraît même que l'ivresse d'être s'achète au dealer du coin.

\- Je suis flic à Manhattan, soupire Loki en fermant les paupières.

Quand il les rouvre, il sait. Il sait tout de suite. Quelque chose ne va pas. Dehors, il fait nuit noire. Il s'est endormi. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attire son attention. Ce qui le perturbe, le gars, c'est ces tapements de touches. Pas loin de lui.

Loki se relève brusquement pour voir Tony Stark, accoudé à son bar, qui traficote son ordinateur. L'ordinateur de Loki, oui. Le visage de l'homme est fermé, sombre. Puis le jeune comprend sans même que Tony ne relève les yeux.

Les recherches. La page était toujours ouverte quand il a fermé son ordi, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. La dernière fois que Loki surfait sur le net, il fouinait dans la vie people de Tony Stark. Quand le policier a dû ouvrir l'ordinateur, c'est sa propre gueule pâle et son torse ensanglanté qui avaient dû surgir devant lui. Loki entreprend de se lever du canapé en balbutiant, se cogne violemment la tête sur un coin d'étagère et dit:

\- Stark qu'est-ce que vous foutez là j'vous jure c'est pas ce que vous croyez je voulais pas si je voulais savoir lâchez mon ordinateur je suis un abruti pardonnez-moi c'est honteux c'était indiscret.

Tony Stark, absorbé par son propre visage blanc à l'écran, n'entend distinctement que "Stark lâchez mon ordinateur abruti c'est indiscret". Le génie relève enfin les yeux et son regard n'est que colère.

\- Espèce de petit salaud, siffle le flic. Ça te suffit pas de débarquer dans mon putain de poste faut que tu fouines dans mon passé comme tous ces journalistes, faut que tu cours plus vite que moi sur les toits hein ! C'est marrant de voir son abruti de coéquipier sadique le torse ouvert sur internet, c'est comique de se foutre de la peur sur son visage, c'est cocasse d'ajouter un like au hashtag "Starklemeritait".

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- C'est tout comme, crache l'homme. Qu'est-ce tu comprends pas dans "pas tes affaires", le bleu ? Fallait que tu saches tout, absolument ? Pour que t'ais une raison de moins de détester ton partenaire ? Oh le pauvre milliardaire, il s'est fait tirer dessus avec une arme sortie de ses propres usines !

\- Je ne savais pas, je...

\- Le karma ! S'emporte Tony en s'avançant lentement. Ouais chéri, c'était le karma qui m'a tiré une balle dans le cœur, c'est les conséquences qui dirigent chaque jour inlassablement des éclats de balles au fond de ma poitrine !

Loki commence à reculer.

\- Et toi qui arrive comme une fleur dans tout ce que j'ai ! Dans mon putain d'immeuble, dans mon poste, dans ma famille !

\- Je...

\- Les Avengers, c'est ma famille, le coupe à nouveau l'homme. T'es un imprévu dans l'équation, le bleu. J'avais pas à t'accepter et pourtant je l'ai fait. C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce soir, pis tu dormais, pis je voulais t'écrire un message sur ton ordi et puis... Tu sais ce que ça fait de tomber sur son torse déchiré en deux par une balle Odinson ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

Remarquez que Loki ne peut à présent plus lâcher un mot.

\- Mes tripes sont sur Google, puis toi bien sûr tu tapes Tony Stark dans la barre de recherche. On t'as jamais dit que la curiosité allait tuer le chat ? On t'as jamais dit qu'aller lire la vie de quelqu'un quand il t'as fermement dit que ça te regardait pas c'était pas cool ? Bordel, mais j'y crois pas, j'arrivais pour te proposer un traité de paix, et je pensais, je pensais que t'aurais pu avoir de la décence, de la pudeur ! C'est dégradant Loki c'est tellement dégradant et sale ce que vous faites, les gens, partout à regarder dans mon cœur putain ! Et tous ces gens qui me demandent pourquoi le Shield et tous ceux qui veulent les plans du réacteur et tous ceux qui veulent se faire baiser par Stark mais ouvrez moi la poitrine bande de dégueulasses allez-y !

Maintenant c'est essoufflé et les deux hommes sont très proches et Loki a les yeux écarquillés parce qu'il a eu peur de ce que disait le gars et il se rend compte que ce qu'il a dit le premier jours sur Tony Stark, c'est pas vrai. "Sa gueule, sa gueule, sa gueule, et son fric." Fait inédit: Stark a un cœur, même deux, et ce n'est peut-être pas juste un type qui veut te faire bouffer la poussière.

\- Tony ? Je suis désolé, je veux que tu me laisses parler maintenant. Ce que j'ai fait est intolérable, c'était une erreur. Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer entre toi et les Avengers ou de venir empiéter sur ta vie. Je suis venu à New-York parce que je voulais, je veux faire quelque chose qui compte et être un bon flic.

(C'est pas vrai, c'est pour qu'on lui offre un peu de reconnaissance et parce qu'il peut pas être Sherlock Holmes.)

\- Et tu peux m'aider à être un bon flic, je crois. Je suis satisfait d'être ton coéquipier et je sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une balle dans le torse mais je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir son cœur ouvert aux autres sans pudeur et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Est-ce que la possibilité que tu me pardonnes est envisageable ?

\- Ouais, grogne l'homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ouais, j'ai pété un cable, désolé. C'est juste une page internet.

\- Ce n'est pas juste une page internet, Stark. C'est vous.

\- Tu repasses au vouvoiement ?

\- Si vous m'y autorisez, je préfère utiliser le vous, oui.

Tony Stark soupire et se passe les mains sur le visage.

\- C'était fatiguant aujourd'hui. T'as fait du bon boulot. Sans toi, Wade se serait barré.

\- Merci, Stark. Vous savez, autant que ça m'agace de l'admettre, je pense vraiment que vous êtes un bon flic.

\- Faut croire que je suis doué pour agacer les gens, ricane Tony avec un rictus.

\- Vous êtes doué pour conduire aussi ? Demande Loki un peu faiblement.

\- Je me débrouille, pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un chauffeur.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour ?

\- Les urgences.

\- Hein ?

\- Je me suis cogné la tête sur l'étagère tout à l'heure, souffle Loki en passant sa main derrière son crâne. Je vois trouble depuis dix minutes.

Ses doigts ressortent rouge de sang.

* * *

 _C'est fini pour cette semaine ! J'aime les cliffhangers, m'en voulez pas. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des scènes d'action, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et pas trop ennuyé... On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite, alors. Merci d'avoir lu, hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	8. En lieu inconnu plonge l'animal

_**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7, en lieu inconnu plonge l'animal**

Vous êtes déjà allé aux Urgences ? Tony Stark, lui, il y avait jamais foutu les pieds. Non, lui c'était toujours les plus grands médecins du pays qui se bousculaient pour accourir à son secours. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans cet univers désinfecté, bourdonnant et irritant des Urgences.

En ce soir de semaine agité, Tony Stark attend en tortillant ses mains et en se mordillant la lèvre sur une chaise en fer inconfortable dans la salle d'attente des Urgences de Manhattan. C'est marrant, parce que autour de lui c'est la panique et y'a du monde qui court et gueule partout, mais Tony Stark, il se sent tout seul. D'ailleurs, passons-nous du Stark, c'est juste Tony et ses pensées et vous, à se mordre les sangs pour Loki. Donc, Tony, au milieu des vieux qui geignent, des enfants qui braillent, des ivrognes qui hurlent, Tony il se sent tout seul. On appelle ça "un moment de remise en question" et on le met entre guillemets pour montrer que c'est un moment spécial. Une pause intime et rythmée de pensées troublées, donc. Si vous faites pas trop de bruit vous pouvez entendre Tony se demander: _Wow, ça se trouve il a une commotion cérébrale, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? S'il meurt maintenant la dernière chose dont il se souviendra ce sera moi qui lui gueule dessus, pas vrai ? Il reviendra me hanter ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire équipe avec un fantôme ? Est-ce que les fantômes ça existe ?_

\- Mr. Stark ? Demande une voix grave. C'est vous qui accompagnez Mr. Odinson ?

\- OUI ! S'écrie Tony en se relevant brusquement. Dites-moi qu'il est en vie !

\- Et bien, une coupure superficielle au crâne n'a jamais tué personne, Mr. Stark, fait remarquer le médecin avec un accent anglais prononcé.

Au milieu du chaos des Urgences, le docteur se tient droit avec sérieux dans sa blouse blanche au col relevé. Ses cheveux traversés par une mèche blanche sont impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne, son regard est calculateur, sage. Sur son badge, Stephen Strange se lit en petites lettres manuscrites.

\- Nous vous rendrons votre ami dans quelques minutes, il est un peu sonné alors j'aimerais juste que vous remplissiez ceci, continue l'homme en lui tendant un formulaire.

\- Oh, dit le policier.

\- Ça saigne beaucoup, ce genre de blessure, mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. Remettez-vous, Mr. Stark. Vous êtes tout blanc.

Le Docteur Strange s'éloigne avec un petit sourire moqueur, laissant là le flic au regard perdu. Tony se rassoit lentement, la feuille dans les mains. Il suit distraitement des yeux un chariot transportant une femme ensanglantée, puis est déconcentré par le hurlement d'un enfant qui a manifestement avalé un sifflet puisque son cri n'est qu'ultrason geignard. Ouais, Tony a déjà vu des horreurs, pour sur. Mais aux Urgences, les blessures et maux prennent une dimension chirurgicale qui lui font porter les mains à son cœur pour se rappeler que lui est vivant, contrairement à ce corps recouvert d'un drap blanc sur un chariot laissé au détour d'un couloir.

Tony se traîne péniblement jusqu'à un guichet et demande un crayon au gars accoudé là. Sur son étiquette est griffonné Wang au stylo bille rouge.

\- Voilà votre crayon, dit l'homme avec un sourire narquois. Pas un habitué de nos Urgences, Mr. Stark ?

\- Non, sourit brièvement le policier. Pour sûr, je serais affiché dans la section people d'un magazine demain.

\- "Tony Stark se mêle à la plèbe: les Crétins de Manhattan ont-ils décelé un complot bidon à l'hôpital ?"

Le ton, malgré les paroles moqueuses, n'est pas malintentionné: l'accent est prononcé. Le milliardaire se retourne sur un homme qui lui sourit, un grand black baraqué à l'air doux, tout du moins d'un côté de son visage. De l'autre côté, sa tête est marquée de quatre grosses griffures rouges.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, répond l'homme en lui tendant la main. Moi, par contre, je pourrais raconter à mes amis que j'ai serré la main de Tony Stark.

\- Eh bien, enchanté, rigole le policier en répondant à sa poignée de main. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je suis gardien de nuit dans un zoo, lui explique son interlocuteur. J'ai eu un petit différend avec une panthère. Noire. Grosse. Une grosse panthère noire. Appelez-moi T'Challa.

Il a dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice et l'assurance d'un roi. Tony serait prêt à devenir pote sur le champ avec ce gars. Mais, derrière eux glapit une infirmière avec un cri d'horreur:

\- OH M... MONSIEUR ! On- on va vous prendre immédiatement, venez, suivez-moi !

Il est vrai qu'un homme au visage à moitié déchiqueté peut être qualifié d'urgence.

Ainsi Tony voit son nouvel ami être emporté avec un petit signe de la main. Laissé à nouveau à ses pensées, le policier se replie sur un siège caché derrière un distributeur de boissons. Il parcourt rapidement des yeux le formulaire qu'il serre dans son poing depuis tout à l'heure. Il le lisse distraitement de sa main, et se mord la lèvre. Il ne sait quasiment rien sur son coéquipier.

Loki Odinson. Âge ? Il est plus jeune que lui, ça c'est sûr. Groupe sanguin ? Aucune idée. Personne à contacter ? Il donne le numéro de Thor. Allergies ? Tony soupire. Il est juste un abruti.

Quand on est flic et qu'on bosse en duo, on est censé connaître ce genre de truc. Imaginez le machin: Loki se prend une balle, se vide de son sang par le bide. Transfusion à faire en urgence. Tony ne connaît pas son groupe sanguin. Boum. Loki meurt au milieu de la rue dans l'hémoglobine, juste parce que son coéquipier n'a pas daigné jeter un œil à son dossier. Pour un caprice odieux de milliardaire. C'est un moment de remise en question, si vous aviez pas compris. Tony secoue la tête: il sort de ses pensées et de sa léthargie. Le moment est fini. Fermez les guillemets.

Tony Stark pose distraitement le formulaire sur le guichet de Wang et se retourne. Au fond du couloir, Loki, l'air hagard, semble essayer de trouver la sortie de ces foutues Urgences. Le milliardaire soupire, décide de prendre ses responsabilités et s'approche rapidement vers le jeune.

Loki évite un enfant qui court pour échapper à un médecin et retourne la recherche de la sortie. En guise de sortie, il tombe sur Tony Stark. Non, en fait il tombe vraiment sur Tony Stark parce qu'il a toujours un peu la tête qui tourne et que franchement on a pas idée de laisser traîner une flaque de vomi par terre. Atterrissant droit dans ses bras, Loki se tape le front sur la prothèse de métal et sent les bras de son coéquipier s'agripper dans son dos pour le retenir.

\- Merde, t'es léger par rapport à ta taille, lâche Tony en aidant aisément Loki à se remettre sur ses pattes. Comment tu vas ? Enfin, j'veux dire, ta tête, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, grogne Loki. J'ai eu un point de suture à l'aveugle. Je voulais pas couper mes cheveux. J'ai dû me battre avec le médecin pour qu'il ne me rase pas.

\- Un enragé, précise le docteur Strange en passant près d'eux rapidement.

\- Je te ramène ? Demande Tony à son compagnon avec un sourire désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony est au volant et Loki repose sa tête sur la vitre fraîche. Dehors, les lumières de la nuit brillent, les gens rient dans les bars même si c'est lundi soir et que demain y'a boulot. Loki grogne à cette pensée.

\- On a résolu notre première affaire ensemble, aujourd'hui, lance Tony.

\- C'était hier, note Loki en regardant sa montre. Il est minuit cinq.

\- Le réveil sera dur tout à l'heure, alors.

\- Me pardonnez-vous pour mon indiscrétion mal placée ?

\- Que... Bien sûr que je te pardonne, rigole Tony sans joie. Bordel, tu sors juste des Urgences par ma faute, et moi j'en savais même pas assez sur toi pour remplir un formulaire. C'est normal que tu sois allé voir sur Internet, vu la manière dont je t'ai traité.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu sais, c'est le moment où t'es censé dire "noooon, mais c'était pas si terrible, c'est pas de ta faute". Tout le monde fait comme ça.

\- Pas moi. Vous avez été infect avec moi, Stark.

\- On est quittes alors ?

\- Nous le serions si vous acceptiez de croire à mes histoires.

\- Tes histoires de complot sur les gens avec la peau colorée et un titan qui oeuvrent dans l'ombre ?

\- Oui. Vous savez, Wade Wilson m'a parlé d'un homme qui pourrait nous donner des réponses.

\- Complotiste.

\- Peut-être, rétorque Loki en haussant les épaules. N'empêche que je trouverais ce gars. Le Soldat, Deadpool a dit qu'il s'appelait le Soldat.

Le silence revient entre eux, et lorsqu'ils arrivent devant leur immeuble, Tony ouvre la portière de Loki.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé, Stark.

\- Je me sens un peu responsable.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes responsable.

\- Tu veux monter prendre un verre ?

Il est minuit et demi à New-York. Tony Stark vient de proposer à Loki Odinson de prendre un verre, et Loki a haussé les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont autour du bar du génie avec un verre d'alcool.

\- Je vais te raconter, annonce soudainement Tony.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, murmure Loki en contemplant le fond de son verre.

\- Je me sens obligé.

\- Ah, et bien ça, c'est votre problème, répond l'homme.

\- Je sais, rigole doucement Tony.

Le jeune policier s'installe dans le canapé sombre de son coéquipier et attend le récit. Raclement de gorge, Tony Stark se frotte les mains et commence à parler:

\- Je suis un Stark: j'ai toujours été traité comme un Stark. J'ai toujours eu ce qu'un Stark avait, autrement dit de l'argent, de la célébrité et un sérieux problème avec le sexe, l'alcool et les lois. Quand j'ai grandi, que mes parents m'ont quitté et que je fus en âge de lancer un business, j'ai pas chômé. J'étais jeune et con. J'étais ambitieux et abruti. J'étais riche et inconscient. Quand je dis que mes parents m'ont quitté, tu vois, c'est qu'ils sont morts. Je précise. Pour pas que tu croies qu'ils soient en train de griller aux Seychelles. Donc, je disais. Soyons clairs, et concis. C'est pas mon fort. J'ai investi dans la confection d'armes que je vendais à l'internationale. J'ai inventé des flingues, des obus, des bazookas, des mitraillettes, des lasers, et je les ai envoyés dans le monde entier. Aux guerres civiles, aux particuliers. Sans réfléchir. Parce que j'avais oublié qu'ainsi je tuais des milliers. C'était sûrement même écrit dans les contrats que je signais. Mais soyons sérieux, qui lit toutes ses liasses de papiers administratifs ?

Tony marche tout en parlant, les yeux légèrement fuyants et les mains tremblantes.

\- Donc, pendant quelques années, j'ai fait ça. J'étais l'homme de New-York, ma tête sur tous les magazines avec une nouvelle gonzesse chaque soir. Puis, ça s'est passé. Ça devait forcément se passer, de toute manière. Je sortais juste de ma voiture et ça m'a touché au cœur. Je suis tombé. En fait, c'était un gars des rues, un de ceux qui ont la rage au ventre depuis leur tendre enfance, pas si tendre que ça, justement. Un de ceux qui pensaient que j'avais pas ma place là-haut, pas en faisant ce que je faisais. Tu sais, je lui en ai jamais voulu. Il avait raison. Il m'a tiré dessus avec un flingue Stark Industrie, un de mes premiers jamais créés. J'pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparus, l'industrie des armes ça tourne et se renouvelle sans cesse. Mais il était là, dans sa main même pas tremblante, près à se retourner contre son créateur. Comme la créature de Frankenstein qui lui écrase la tête entre ses grosses mains. Ce que tu pensais être ton œuvre d'art te tue.

\- Et après ? Demande le jeune.

\- Après, j'ai cru être mort. Je crois que je l'ai été. Et quand on m'a ramené à coup d'électrochocs, j'étais vide. On m'a dit que des morceaux de la balle se dirigeaient inévitablement vers mon cœur. Un cadavre chaud, que j'étais. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir la volonté de sauver mon cul. Peut-être à cause du regard de Pepper, qui était l'avocate de ma boîte, à cette époque. Peut-être que je pensais pouvoir me rattraper. Peut-être même, que malgré tout mon dégoût, j'avais trop peur de crever. Je sais pas si tu t'es déjà retrouvé face à la mort, toi. Mais moi, j'étais terrorisé. J'ai créé un dispositif, une prothèse, un cœur de remplacement, pour éloigner continuellement les morceaux de balle de ce qu'il me restait d'humanité. Elles y sont toujours.

Loki se lève et se baisse pour regarder le cercle lumineux à travers le t-shirt de coton. Tony détourne le regard.

\- Je l'ai appelé Réacteur Ark. Et puis, j'ai épousé Pepper peu de temps après. J'étais mal. On s'est quittés. Nick m'a trouvé. Maintenant, je fais ce que je fais. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Vous passez vite sur la fin de l'histoire, susurre Loki en un souffle.

\- Je passe vite parce qu'il est une heure du matin, petit garçon. L'heure d'aller se coucher est arrivée.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, rétorque le jeune avec un bâillement. Je fais ce que je veux.

Il se sent si fatigué. Ainsi, il n'a la force que de se reculer et s'étaler sur le canapé. Ses forces l'ont quitté. Sa bouche est pâteuse, ses grands yeux vert se ferment d'eux même. Il s'endort sans même pouvoir lutter.

Tony, laissé seul éveillé dans son appartement, jette un regard au verre vide de Loki où il a versé discrètement un somnifère. C'est Strange qui lui en avait glissé un mot juste avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture du génie. Loki était trop surexcité et laisser la tension du début de soirée redescendre aurait été trop long. Tony se dit que c'est pour ça qu'il lui a proposé de prendre un verre et que y'avait rien d'autre derrière. Il suppose que Loki l'engueulera demain. Faudra qu'il se rachète. Tony s'étire et chasse toutes les névroses qui errent le long de sa trachée, les renferme dans le subconscient, bien à leur place. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la forme endormie sur son canapé et remarque que les cheveux emmêlés sont encore tachés d'un peu de sang. Avec un sourire presque tendre, l'homme enlève une mèche sombre du visage paisible, avant de se reprendre. Non. Alors, Tony Stark part se coucher en emportant la bouteille de whisky encore à moitié pleine.

Il est 7h52 quand Loki s'éveille sur le canapé, tout du moins il est 7h52 quand Loki se fait réveiller sur le canapé.

\- Dis donc, la belle au bois dormant, c'est sur du cuir que tu baves, là.

\- Stark ? Je...

Loki plisse les yeux.

\- Je vais vous buter. Je sais reconnaître quand on m'a fait ingérer des somnifères.

\- Le médecin l'avait ordonné, dit juste Tony avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je serais en retard au travail. Je dois me laver.

\- Tu peux prendre ma salle de bain si tu veux. Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Pourquoi je prendrais votre sa...

Loki se tait quand Tony Stark entrouvre la porte à côté de la cuisine. De sa position à demi relevée sur le canapé, le jeune policier a un aperçu de la pièce. Ce qu'il faut préciser, c'est que la salle de bain de Loki n'est pas grande: un lavabo, un chiotte, une douche, des petits carreaux et un sol froid quand on met les pieds dessus sans chaussettes. Ce que Loki voit derrière la porte de Tony Stark, ce n'est pas une salle de bain: c'est l'olympe, l'Olympe radieux et Loki s'attend presque à ce qu'un Zeus dénudé apparaisse et l'invite suavement dans sa demeure. En guise de Zeus, c'est Stark qui sourit avec un air amusé.

\- Je veux bien, admet Loki avec envie.

Tony lâche un petit rire en mettant son manteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune est seul dans l'appartement inconnu. C'est seulement là que Loki se rend compte de son état: cheveux crades, transpi acide, bave séchée sur le coin de la bouche, haleine encore légèrement alcoolisée. Avec un sifflement de dégoût, Loki se jette hors du canapé en ôtant son uniforme, qu'il laisse gésir au coin de la pièce en un petit tas puant. Demeurant en sous-vêtements dans le salon, Loki pousse timidement la porte de la salle de bain aux milles promesses. La luminosité lui fait mal aux yeux, mais quand il ouvre enfin les paupières, un sourire de contentement lui monte au visage.

Une immense baignoire trône au milieu de la salle, profond bassin au fond lisse et blanc. L'eau est chaude, réalise le jeune en contemplant les volutes de vapeur s'élever de la baignoire. En regardant vers le fond de la pièce, Loki croise son reflet rêveur dans le miroir qui surplombe le large lavabo. Sur les côtés, deux étagères s'étendent, vides à l'exception d'un kit de rasage, et un shampoing deux en un. C'est là que Loki assimile pleinement la solitude de Tony Stark. Vous savez, une salle de bain, ça en dit beaucoup sur son proprio. Bien sûr, des filles ont sûrement pu admirer cette baignoire de près et Loki parie que faire l'amour ici est un délice. Nul doute que Stark s'y est déjà tapé des femmes par dizaines. Mais rien ne reste. Ni parfum, ni brosse à cheveux, ni mot doux écrit au rouge à lèvre sur le miroir.

Loki décide que c'est triste.

Avant de se déshabiller complètement, le jeune policier inspecte plus précisément la pièce. La vérité est qu'il recherche une caméra, juste au cas où. C'est vrai ça, Stark avait préparé un bain pour lui à l'avance, et depuis qu'il lui a foutu la main au cul, Loki se méfie. On sait jamais avec cet homme. On se retrouve si facilement sur internet à poil. Après analyse plus poussée, Loki décide que le lieu est sur, et enlève son slip.

Alors qu'il entre dans le bain avec un frémissement de plaisir, il entrevoit la petite silhouette sautillante de Jarvis le furet se faufiler dans la pièce. L'animal relève son petit nez curieux vers Loki et finit par trottiner jusqu'au bord du bassin.

\- Tu prends des bains, toi ? Demande le jeune. Je ne sais pas si t'as le droit de sauter dans l'eau, créature poilue. Et je serais prêt à parier que Stark me tuerait si tu laissais tes poils au fond de la baignoire. Enfin, si ce truc énorme peut s'appeler baignoire, en tout cas. Il est pas un peu mégalomane, ton maître ? Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est névrosé. Je ne dis pas qu'il a pas de raison de l'être, cela-dit. Son histoire est belle, mais triste. Il a un problème avec l'alcool, non ? Avec les femmes aussi, je crois. Le sexe en général. Suis-je vraiment en train de converser avec un furet ?

Avec un grognement, Loki met la tête sous l'eau. Son irritation éclate en de fines bulles à la surface et ses cheveux deviennent momentanément araignée fluide. Des petites particules de sang, restes de sa blessure, se détachent et se diluent dans l'eau. Au-dehors, Jarvis incline la tête avec un petit sifflement.

Loki a juste le temps de remonter et d'attraper au vol le furet avant que celui-ci ne se jette dans l'eau.

\- Merde, s'offusque le jeune. Soit Stark élève un furet suicidaire, soit tu es vraiment stupide, hein ?

Bien sûr, Loki ne sait pas que dans la petite tête de Jarvis résonnent ces quelques phrases, laissées par Tony une heure plus tôt: _"Je vais aller le réveiller, Jarv'. Assure-toi que tout se passe bien, le laisse pas se noyer, fouiller dans mon atelier ou détruire mon appartement, hein ?"_

Jarvis avait seulement eu peur que Loki ne viole la règle numéro deux, mais ça, le jeune ne le sait pas, et ne le saurait jamais. Il repose doucement le furet sur le bord du bassin et soupire d'aise en agitant ses jambes. Il dirait pas non à une salle de bain comme ça, lui.

Du savon et une demi-bouteille de shampoing plus tard, Loki émerge de l'eau comme la nymphe se dévoile au regard curieux, debout et en laissant dégouliner les gouttes le long de son corps. Il se sent bien mieux. Il agrippe une serviette sur l'étendoir chauffant et la passe sur son visage, réconforté par la tiédeur du tissu. Il ne sait pas si c'est son choc d'hier soir ou l'autobiographie de Tony Stark, mais il a le blues. Voir l'eau glisser le long de ses cheveux longs donnent aux larmes l'envie de faire pareil.

Au fond, Loki sait très bien ce qu'il se passe. Cela fait à peine deux semaines qu'il a intégré le Shield et puis, la vie de policier, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il semblait. Quand toute la ville insulte votre poste, ça n'aide pas non plus. Quand votre coéquipier n'est pas le plus facile à vivre, ça conduit un peu à une rupture émotionnelle. Il sort de la salle de bain complément nu, sans se soucier du furet qui trottine à ses côtés ou des fenêtres avec vue sur la Ville. De toute façon, connaissant Tony Stark, ses vitres sont opaques du côté urbain. Il frotte ses yeux humides en essuyant une petite larme de frustration.

Loki jette un œil à son uniforme bleu, celui qu'il avait tant aimé enfiler la première fois. À présent, ce n'est qu'un paquet de tissu froissé qui sent la transpiration, un peu pathétique. Loki se rend maintenant compte qu'il n'a aucun vêtement de rechange, et qu'il est hors de question qu'il remette cet uniforme sale. Une solution valable serait d'accéder à son appartement pour récupérer ses vêtements mais il se voit mal se balader à poil dans l'immeuble Stark.

Imaginez s'il tombait sur la vieille concierge, Madame Friday, dans l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme prend soudainement conscience de sa nudité dans l'appartement pas assez familier pour s'y retrouver en tenue d'Adam. Il frissonne et se retourne vers la porte de la chambre de Tony Stark. Enfin, il suppose que c'est sa chambre, puisqu'ici est le salon, là-bas, la cuisine et la salle de bain, et de l'autre côté c'est l'atelier. Avec retenue, il appuie silencieusement sur la poignée de la porte et passe sa tête à l'intérieur.

C'est bien la chambre: enfin, c'est une chambre façon Tony Stark, quoi. Les murs sont peints d'un rouge mate, ocre, orange brûlée. Un lit rond recouvert d'un long drap blanc occupe presque tout l'espace. De grandes armoires en bois clair et lisse aux portes coulissantes recouvrent tout un mur, et la cage de Jarvis, énorme, est placée dans un coin de la pièce. Loki pénètre dans la chambre, presque sur la pointe de ses pieds. Le sol est recouvert d'une fine couche de moquette chaude et confortable.

Je suis à poil dans la chambre de Tony Stark, ricane Loki dans sa tête. Ceci n'arrivera qu'une fois en toute mon existence.

Bien sûr, il a une idée derrière la tête: il s'est pas infiltré dans la chambre d'un des gars les plus riches de New-York pour rien. Il a pas le choix: il lui rendra ses vêtements discrètement après s'être changé chez lui. Loki ouvre un tiroir au hasard: ah.

Soit Stark est un fétichiste des sous-vêtements et se contemple tous les soirs en string, sois ce tiroir est clairement la caverne des objets perdus de toutes ses conquêtes. Des soutiens-gorges de toutes les couleurs sont emmêlés en une boule informe, des culottes parsèment le fond et... Loki attrape du bout des doigts un morceau de tissu bleu. C'est un slip, réalise l'homme. Tiens, Stark joue de ce côté-là aussi. Il étouffe un rire et referme le tiroir.

Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonne pas trop. Un homme aussi accès sur le cul a forcément goûté à tout. Et puis, tout le truc du genre "eh je te touche les fesses", ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il ouvre tous les tiroirs et placards, et part à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ira à peu près. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur un jean et un t-shirt noir à une effigie de groupe quelconque: il semble que ce soit les seuls types de vêtements que Tony possède de toute manière. Il emprunte également un slip, il le lavera avant de le rendre. Le jean lui va trop court et moule ses fesses, le t-shirt est trop large au niveau des épaules: tant pis. C'est pas comme s'il allait garder ça toute la journée.

Loki sursaute quand la sonnette de l'entrée résonne: est-ce que Tony a oublié quelque chose ? Il se mord la lèvre: il aimerait éviter qu'il le voit avec ses vêtements. Il n'a même pas demandé la permission. Il attrape un peignoir accroché à un cintre et se recouvre avec précipitamment avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Ce n'est pas Tony Stark: c'est Natasha Romanoff. Elle est en tenue de service, et elle a attaché ses cheveux roux en un chignon derrière sa nuque. Elle sourit largement et pénètre dans la pièce en passant devant un Loki surpris.

\- Salut, le bleu. J'ai perdu à papier-caillou-ciseaux, du coup, c'est moi te ramène au Shield. Nick veut nous parler.

\- Que... J'ai un téléphone, vous savez.

\- Un téléphone qui est resté dans ton appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Tony se doutait que tu sortirais juste de la douche. Eh, mais t'es habillé là-dessous ?

\- Et la radio de police ? Grogne le jeune homme en refermant le haut du peignoir.

\- Strictement pour les urgences, rétorque la jeune femme. Bon, t'es clairement habillé là-dessous, jette ce truc, on y va. Faut encore qu'on trouve Thor.

\- Je...

Elle lui laisse pas le choix: elle retire le peignoir en un mouvement, attrape son poignet d'une main, ses Docs Martens de l'autre et l'entraîne au-dehors de l'appartement. Elle a une force de gorille, réalise Loki en tentant de mettre ses chaussures tout en étant tiré par la rousse. C'est seulement en bas de l'immeuble qui réalise qu'il a gardé les vêtements de Tony Stark.

\- Romanoff, attendez, je...

\- Ton frère est en rencard, annonce Natasha.

\- Quoi ?

Thor ? Un rencard ? Depuis quand cette grosse montagne de muscle et de naïveté sortait en rencard sans que Loki n'en sache rien ?

\- Enfin, en rencard, précise la policière en marchant. La nièce de Eric Selvig, le gars au chat, tu sais, est venue lui proposer de sortir pour qu'elle puisse le _remercier._

Elle a dit "remercier" avec un ton mielleux et légèrement moqueur.

\- Enfin, de toute façon, on doit le ramener maintenant. Fury a annoncé une réunion générale, et ça, c'est quasiment jamais normalement. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces vêtements, c'est pas à Tony ça ?

\- En fait, je...

\- Bon, alors ce qu'on va faire, continue la flic sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, c'est que je veux d'abord m'approcher sans qu'ils ne nous aperçoivent. Je sais pas qui c'est, cette Jane Foster. Je veux en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? S'enquiert Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On sait jamais, déclare l'agent. Ça pourrait être un agent secret d'Hydra, ou pire, une nympho. Tu sais, Thor, c'est un peu ma famille à moi aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, avec leur famille, là. C'était bien beau, leur relation, aux illuminés du Shield, mais Loki commençait à se sentir comme un intrus au poste.

\- Bref, attrape un truc pour te cacher la gueule, on arrive à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Sur ce, l'agent Romanoff tend la main, attrape en toute discrétion un grand chapeau sur la tête d'un passant, le fourre sur ses cheveux roux, et tire le manteau posé sur la chaise d'une femme à la terrasse d'un café. Elle l'enfile dans sa marche, et, enroulée dans la veste, elle est devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Seuls ses yeux maquillés dépassent du col en velours. Elle remonte son pantalon sous le manteau et dévoile ses jambes minces. Elle rigole en remarquant l'air interloqué du jeune policier.

\- Ton frère est flic, tu sais. Faut plus qu'un éventail pour déjouer sa vigilance. Bon, vu que t'as déjà les vêtements de Tony, ce qui est suffisamment super étrange, prend juste ça.

Elle enlève le béret d'un vieux endormi sur un banc et coince les longues mèches sombres des cheveux de Loki dessous.

\- On apprend pas ça à l'école de police d'Asgard ?

\- On apprend ça dans aucune école, proteste le jeune.

\- Si. L'école de la rue, murmure Natasha avec un sourire mélancolique. Allons-là !

Elle l'entraîne à côté d'un arbre et lui montre la terrasse d'un restaurant. Ils sont dans la partie la plus saine de Manhattan, à vingt minutes du Shield et à cinq minutes de chez Tony Stark. Ici, c'est le terrain de jeu de Hydra. Toutefois, en cette matinée avancée, un mardi de fin d'été qui appelle à l'automne, il n'y a pas grand monde de sortie. Assis à une table, Thor, en tenue de civil, et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains brillants, conversent à grands éclats de rires.

Loki et Natasha font semblant d'entretenir une conversation passionnante tout en épiant Thor et sa nouvelle amie. Ils en retirent que Jane est une météorologue, que ça fait longtemps qu'elle voit Thor décrocher les chats d'Eric Selvig, et qu'elle avait enfin saisi sa chance. Ils rient avec ce petit truc en plus, celui qui permet d'affirmer que ce ne sont pas deux amis qui se retrouvent, mais deux amants qui se trouvent. Loki laisse un doux sourire s'installer sur son visage: Thor n'étais pas sorti sérieusement avec quelqu'un depuis le lycée, où sa petite amie Sif l'avait lâché sans aucune sensibilité.

\- Elle semble être passable, dit Loki à la policière.

\- Je donne mon autorisation, déclare Natasha en se dirigeant vers eux tout en retirant le manteau et le chapeau.

Loki la suit et vient donner une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors, Thor, tu ne me présentes pas ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà raconté qu'il a fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses dix ans ? Non ? Au moins vous êtes clairs sur le sujet, maintenant. Enchanté, je suis Loki, le frère.

Thor a un air outré sur le visage, la femme est mi-choquée mi-amusée. Loki décide qu'il l'aime bien.

\- Fury veut nous voir, annonce la policière en buvant dans la tasse de café du grand blond. Maintenant. Enchantée, je suis l'amie.

\- Jane, voici l'agent Natasha Romanoff et Loki, mon cher frère, soupire Thor avec un sourire. Mais ne vous fiez pas à l'accoutrement de mon frère, je ne sais par quel hasard il s'est retrouvé avec ce haut qui... N'est-ce pas à Tony Stark ?

\- T'occupes, rétorque le brun.

\- On part devant, mais t'as intérêt à pas traîner, conseille Natasha en reposant la tasse.

\- Au revoir mademoiselle Foster, susurre Loki en suivant la policière.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils sont tous les deux hilares. Ils ont les sourires de ceux qui ont réussi leur coup. Natasha replace précautionneusement le grand manteau sur la chaise de sa propriétaire et pose son chapeau sur la tête d'un labrador qui attend son maître devant un magasin. Quand au béret, ils le déposent délicatement sur les genoux du vieux sur le banc qui ronfle toujours. Avant de tourner au coin de rue, ils jettent un œil derrière eux: comme s'ils n'étaient jamais passé. Personne ne les regarde comme des échappés de l'asile. Les vieilles parlent toujours aux pigeons comme s'ils pouvaient répondre, les personnes assises au tables caquettent toujours des inepties et un vent d'odeurs d'égout est masqué par les relents du café ambiant. Il semble que dans cette ville, on puisse faire ce qu'on veut sans que personne ne relève les yeux. Ce sont les quartiers friqués. Ceux qui s'en foutent, qui voient pas, qui voient jamais rien. Eux, ils préfèrent se bourrer de caféine et causer aux piafs plutôt que de tourner la tête sur l'autre face de Manhattan.

Sur le chemin du Shield, Loki demande:

\- Que vouliez-vous dire par école de la rue ?

\- Que t'as dit Clint sur moi ?

\- Je crois que, commence Loki en essayant de se rappeler. Je crois qu'il a dit que tu volais des trucs dans le métro.

\- Correct ! J'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis arrivée de Russie, tu sais. Une pauvre gamine aux cheveux trop rouges qui erre dans les rues pour trouver à bouffer. Ouais moi, ça fait longtemps que je la respire, l'odeur des basses-rues de la ville. En tout cas, je me suis pas laissée faire: en quelques années, j'étais la pick-pocket la plus douée de tout New-York. Suffisait pas de bien fermer son sac pour m'arrêter, ça c'est sûr. Y'en a qui se sont mis à m'appeler la Veuve Noire, comme cette petite araignée mortelle, tu vois. Puis un jour, j'ai mis la main dans le mauvais pantalon. J'ai mis la main dans la poche de Nick Fury.

Loki étouffé un rire quand il imagine la tête révulsée de colère de son chef venant d'attraper la main fine d'une Russe dans sa poche.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me traîner en justice et me foutre en taule, continue la rousse. Il s'est contenté de me payer à bouffer et de me parler de son projet. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà Tony Stark avec lui. Ça puait le fric si y'avait Stark dans l'histoire. Je me suis dit que j'avais rien à perdre.

Elle s'arrête soudainement. Ils sont arrivés devant le poste et les murs sales et tagués du Shield s'élèvent en face d'eux.

\- Breaking News, c'est pas pour les biftons verts qu'on devient un Avengers. J'aime profondément ce que je fais, et je suis contente que tu sois là, Loki Odinson. T'es en train de le changer, le Tony, tu sais.

Avec cette phrase, elle rentre dans le poste, Loki sur ses talons. Sam n'est pas à sa place, s'étonne le brun. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les cellules vides lui indiquent qu'ils ont dû libérer Deadpool aujourd'hui. Ils continuent jusqu'à la salle de repos où la totalité du staff du Shield est installée. Même Maria Hill, la gardienne de nuit, est accoudée au mur. Il ne semble manquer que Nick Fury, et Phil Coulson consulte sa montre en tapant du pied.

\- Vous avez mis du temps, affirme le bras droit de Nick. Ou est Thor ? Agent Loki, qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec les vêtements de l'agent Stark ?

\- Oh, se rappelle juste Loki en levant les yeux vers son coéquipier.

Il s'apprête à voir de la colère dans les yeux de Tony, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est presque de... De l'appréciation, réalise le brun. Oh.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix, explique le jeune en s'asseyant prestement.

\- Pas de soucis, grogne Stark en détournant le regard.

Loki garde les yeux baissés. Ok, mais c'était quoi ça ? Y'avait définitivement un truc qui avait flotté dans les yeux sombres. Il secoue la tête: c'était pas le moment de se concentrer ou même de se soucier de ça. Il a mal vu, voilà tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor entre en s'excusant et puis, le tant attendu arrive.

Ils sont assis bien droit quand la porte grince devant eux. Ils ont tous entendu les pas déterminés de Fury dans le couloir déjà, mais cette porte qui grince ça les fait se redresser tout droit sur leur chaise. Comme de bons petits flics, réalise Loki, qui se force à s'affaisser sur le canapé. Il a peut-être un petit problème avec le défi de l'autorité, oui.

\- Membres du Shield, meugle le chef Fury en se postant devant eux. Le changement est arrivé. C'est la phase finale: si nous ratons ça, le Shield sera dissous. Je vous avais parlé d'un inspecteur; il sera là bientôt. Il sera chez nous, dans notre Shield, à vous regarder, Avengers.

\- Suffit de bien se comporter, non ? Souffle Sam avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est pas bien grave.

\- Non, grogne Nick. Il ne "suffit" pas, agent Wilson. Cela veut dire que vous oubliez immédiatement toute notion de sieste, de pizza ou de poker. Cela signifie qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je veux que vous fassiez tous quelque chose. Patrouillez, mettez le pif dans les papiers ou les menottes à des petits cons, mais faites quelque chose. Tenez, Romanoff, mettez un décolleté.

\- Vous pouvez rêver, rétorque la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais essayé, soupire Nick Fury. Je pensais qu'on pouvait oublier toute question de respect de soi et d'éthique pour sauver son poste.

\- Vous pensiez mal, ose Maria avec un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que vous soyez irréprochables. Odinson, je vous veux coiffé et peigné. Je parle à vous, Thor. Stark, pas de whisky du matin, pas de whisky du midi, pas de whisky du tout. Vous êtes censé être sobre pendant l'exercice de vos fonctions.

L'homme frotte ses yeux en soupirant.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes pas des flics normaux. C'est même pour ça que j'ai fondé le Shield, je m'attendais à ce que rien ne soit comme chez les autres poulets. Mais demain, j'ai besoin que vous soyez au meilleur de vous même. Cherchez le bon petit policier en vous et par pitié, écoutez-le.

Les Avengers se regardent: ils sont d'accord sur un point, si ils jouent là leurs postes, ils sont prêts à bien se tenir. Après tout, un inspecteur, ça devait pas être bien méchant.

\- Oh, une dernière chose, ajoute Nick Fury. Ne jurez pas comme des charretiers.

Tous acquiescent.

\- La semaine prochaine, nous accueillerons donc Victor Von Doom, ancien flic reconverti en inspecteur, annonce finalement l'homme.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, lâche Loki.

* * *

 _Celui-ci aura mis un peu de temps à arriver mais le voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que l'attente n'aura pas entamé votre envie de lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, et on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	9. Hier, mon chaton

_**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en détresse**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8, hier, mon chaton**

"Putain de bordel de merde."

Réminiscence.

 _Loki s'arrête au milieu du couloir, et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un rictus narquois s'installe sur son visage et affine ses lèvres: il est jeune. C'est pas ses traits, ni ses cheveux plus courts qui l'affirment, c'est son air. Plus doux. Moins méfiant, peut-être. Adossé au mur devant lui, un jeune homme le surplombe avec un air intrigué. Cheveux gominés, dents dévoilées, sourire carnassier. Son visage est symétrique. Ses pommettes sont taillées au couteau. Il a une tête de robot, sans grande expression à part cette bouche de prédateur. Il fait pas mauvais genre, mais presque en fait. Ça pue les problèmes, mais Loki s'en méfie pas, parce que ça fait déjà un mois qu'il est entré à l'école de police d'Asgard. Et puis, ces histoires de bizutage, c'était que des commérages._

 _\- C'est pour ? Demande Loki d'un air blasé._

 _\- Tu viens d'où ? Y'en a qui disent que t'es de la famille Odinson, mais putain qu'est-ce que tu leur ressemble pas._

 _\- Z'êtes qui, au juste ? Renifle le jeune avec dédain._

 _S'ensuit un dialogue de sourd, vous savez. Faut montrer que c'est moi le plus fort, que j'en ai rien à battre de tes conneries, mon chaton. Loki est insolent, snob, dédaigneux. L'autre est agressif, moqueur, hargneux. Le brun finit par pousser son interlocuteur pour continuer sa progression dans le couloir. (Jusqu'ici, tout était si normal. Rien n'était tordu, malsain, addictif. À part, peut-être, que Loki, en une simple et innocente pensée, songe que la veste du gars a ce "je ne sais quoi". Elle est verte.)_

 _Une semaine plus tard, Loki se prend un coup de coude entre les côtes. Deux jours après, il trébuche sur quelque chose lors d'un entraînement sportif. Le soir-même, une de ses pompes a disparue. Vous l'avez comprise, l'histoire. Une tempête de coups bas s'abat comme une pluie battante sur sa vie. Sauf que c'est Loki, et qu'il est pas exactement du genre à se laisser faire. Il observe un peu, et alors évidemment, il remonte à ce gars, ce mec à la veste verte. Un gars de bonne famille qui semble diriger son petit cartel d'autorité à l'école de police d'Asgard. Son nom ? Viktor Von Doom, pour vous servir, qu'il dirait._

 _\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, petit nouveau, répond le jeune quand Loki l'interroge un soir._

 _C'est ridicule, parce que Loki ne fait que quelques petits centimètres de moins que lui. Alors Loki le prévient. Il peut lui pourrir la vie, s'il le veut. Ça ne marche pas: le lendemain, Loki se fait jeter au sol par l'épaule de Doom, dans un couloir. C'est pas grave, vous dites. C'est pas grand chose. La même journée, Viktor Von Doom lui tire les cheveux comme une saleté de gosse débile. Loki décide que ça suffit: il lui décoche un puissant coup de genoux là où ça fait mal. Ici, on parle de testicules, si vous aviez pas compris. Il laisse Viktor au milieu d'un couloir._

 _Viktor Von Doom, c'est ce genre de gosse de riche que tout le monde aime, enfin, prétend aimer. "Ce gars-là, il est tout sourire commercial mais son seul but c'est de te laminer pour te mettre à terre. Te faire bouffer la poussière."_

 _Le soir même, Loki sort d'une session de sport avec les autres aspirants flics. Il reste seul dans les vestiaires, parce qu'il aime prendre son temps. C'est là que ça se passe. La porte s'ouvre, se referme. Le verrou claque et Loki se retourne brusquement. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon. Avant même de faire volte-face, il sait._

 _Viktor Von Doom est en colère. Quand il empoigne une longue mèche de cheveux noirs, il a l'air furieux. Quand Loki mord son bras, il grogne. Quand les mains du plus jeune se posent sur le torse déjà musclé de son agresseur, ils se stoppent tous les deux brutalement. Boum. Le désir te prend aux tripes, mon chaton._

La première fois de Loki, c'est sous une douche, contre le mur d'un vestiaire de l'académie de police d'Asgard. Bien loin de New-York, du Shield, de Tony Stark et de tous ces abrutis. Loki n'a jamais su vraiment pourquoi ça s'était passé. Un instant, Viktor veut le buter et faire valoir son autorité de petit con, et l'autre, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. C'était qu'une histoire de cul, se dit parfois Loki. Pourtant, il sait qu'il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui relève de son odeur de parfum de luxe, de ses cheveux gominés, de ses mains puissantes, de sa veste verte. L'histoire après ça, c'est qu'ils avaient continué à s'en mettre plein la gueule sous le soleil et quand la lune montrait sa gueule enfarinée, ils baisaient comme des fous. Des mois de décadence pure. Les premiers émois. Idylle passagère. Et puis, ils couraient à la catastrophe, et c'était plus que courir, c'était se jeter en avant dans les emmerdes.

Car bien sûr, non mon chaton, ça pouvait pas durer. L'amertume revient toujours vous assécher les papilles avides, même en s'accrochant à la bouche de Viktor Von Doom. C'est ses lèvres à lui, qui étaient amères. Loki était alors en première année, et lui en dernière. Quatre années les séparaient. Ça avait été terrible. Et Loki, qui ne doutait pas que tout ça allait tourner au vinaigre, qui sentait l'eau de cette douche dégouliner sur lui, dans ce vestiaire, avec Vik qui le tenait fort et bien et...

\- ODINSON ! Meugle Nick Fury. Je viens à peine de vous ordonner de ne pas lâcher de putain d'insultes.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demande Loki d'une voix lointaine. Viktor Von Doom va venir au Shield et décider ou non de la survie du poste ?

\- Vous avez un souci avec ça ? Demande Fury d'une voix subitement douce.

\- Je...

\- Je m'en contrefous, Odinson, de vos soucis. Je veux seulement sauver mon Shield. Rompez.

Les flics se lèvent, sauf Loki qui réfléchit à toute vitesse. "D'accord mais pourquoi cela m'arrive mon dieu il a dû changer peut-être est-il devenu laid peut-être qu'il existe plusieurs Viktor Von Doom, oui ça doit être ça."

\- Mon frère, te lèveras-tu ? Appelle Thor.

Thor ne sait pas: il n'a jamais su. Il aurait étripé le mec, sinon. Loki a toujours gardé tout ça en lui et merde, ça le restera. Pourtant, il a besoin de quelqu'un ce soir pour qu'il ne psychote pas toute la nuit. Il relève la tête.

\- Thor, tu n'as pas encore vu mon appartement. Resteras-tu chez moi cette nuit ?

Thor est, bien sûr, emballé par l'idée. Il sort en courant du poste pour aller chercher ses affaires chez lui, et Loki le regarde disparaître par la fenêtre du Shield. Il se rend compte qu'il est seize heure passées et qu'il n'a pas mangé aujourd'hui. Son ventre gueule famine et il plaque lentement ses mains sur son estomac.

\- Tiens, dit la voix rauque de Tony Stark en lui lançant une madeleine dans un sachet. Ça traînait depuis des mois sous le bar. Je suis sûr que t'es du genre à bouffer des madeleines.

Loki se rappelle soudain qu'il porte les vêtements du gars, et balbutie un truc comme quoi il est désolé et qu'il lui rendra lavés plus tard, promis, et merci pour la baignoire et de l'avoir emmené aux urgences hier et...

\- Wow, wow, l'arrête le policier en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tout va bien ? C'est cette histoire d'inspecteur qui te perturbe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stark ? Réalise soudain Loki avec un air suspicieux. Vous vous comportez comme un bon coéquipier. C'est étonnant.

\- J'te l'ai dit, je cherche ma rédemption. En tout cas, mes fringues te vont pas mal, tu sais.

\- Merci.

\- Cet inspecteur, on va lui montrer de quoi on est capable.

\- Pour sûr, lance Clint de l'autre pièce.

Loki a un faible sourire, parce qu'il sait, il sent que c'est même pas une question d'être capable. C'est une question de putain, il va revoir Viktor Von Doom, et ça, c'est terrifiant.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont libérés. Loki file chez lui, et se fait à manger: des pâtes instantanées, vous savez. Parce que c'est pas cher, que c'est simple et que c'est chaud. Comme Loki a les mains qui tremblent, il peut pas tenir les baguettes: il finit par mâcher d'un air absent les nouilles à même le bol. Quelques étages plus bas, il est sûr que Tony Stark doit bouffer du caviar et faire dégouliner du champagne sur les corps des deux femmes qu'il a faites rentrer dans son appartement. Loki les a vues juste avant de prendre l'ascenseur. La porte sonne, et il va ouvrir. C'est Thor qui lui sourit fort, un oreiller sous son bras et ses cheveux attachés négligemment en un chignon.

Loki peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et décide que ce soir il redeviendra un petit garçon parce que s'il reste ce flic qu'il est aujourd'hui, il s'effondrera forcément en pleurs sur son frère qui ira tuer Von Doom qui détruira le Shield de sa tombe. C'est l'effet papillon, mon chaton.

Pas "mon chaton", se reprend Loki en faisant entrer son frère. Plus jamais mon chaton.

Vous avez déjà fait une soirée pyjama ? Quand ils étaient enfants, tous les samedi soirs, les gosses Odinson avaient le droit de dormir ensemble. La vérité, c'est que c'est mardi soir. Loki se demande si ça brisera la magie; Thor lui assure que non.

Avec la couette et les oreillers, ils bâtissent un empire sur le canapé. Une cité d'édredons dont ils sont les princes. Un royaume glorieux où les complots, les cul-de-sac et les ex n'existent pas. Ils l'appellent Asgard, comme leur ville natale.

\- Comment est-elle ? Demande Loki en se pelotonnant dans le canapé.

\- Qui ?

\- Jane Foster.

\- C'est une femme à l'intelligence remarquable et à la beauté éclatante.

\- Vas-tu la revoir ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, dit sincèrement le brun.

\- Et moi, je suis heureux que tu sois ici à New-York, mon frère. Je sais que ton intégration n'a pas été facile. J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimerais un jour autant les Avengers que moi.

\- Peut-être, murmure Loki.

\- Je te crois, tu sais. Pour ce complot à Manhattan, ces gens à la mélanine fantasque, ce titan qui nous manipule. Je te suivrais toujours, Loki.

Si le brun était tourné dans l'autre sens, Thor remarquerait les yeux plissés forts de son frère qui se fait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Un glorieux roi ne chiale pas, se dit l'enfant de dix ans en Loki tout en ravalant son angoisse. La vérité, c'est que le grand blond ne voit peut-être pas le visage de son petit frère, mais il sent sa détresse lui serrer le cœur et pose son front contre sa nuque en un geste fraternel.

Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Loki quémande une histoire.

\- Mais mon frère, tu es celui qui est doué avec les mots.

\- Je m'en fous. Raconte moi comment tu as atterri au Shield. J'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

\- Vois-tu, à Asgard, j'avais acquis la réputation d'être une bête de muscle et de puissance. Quand est venu le temps d'envoyer sa candidature à un poste, certains collègues de ma promotion me voyaient seulement comme un obstacle entre eux et la si prisée Hydra. Ils m'ont simplement assuré que le Shield était le poste le plus glorieux de tout Manhattan: j'étais avide de batailles et de victoires, mais jeune et sot: je les ai crus. Ce fut peut-être la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie, murmure Thor avec un sourire. Bien sûr, il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter que j'étais tombé chez les crétins de Manhattan. L'alchimie a fini par se faire, comme elle se fera pour toi. J'ai rejoins cette grande vengeance contre la vie, contre la ville. Je combat aux côtés d'hommes et femmes braves, mon frère.

Loki rigole en reniflant. La bêtise de Thor l'aura mené jusque là, alors. Ils s'endorment comme quand ils étaient gosses: sur le canapé, des miettes de biscuits répandues sur leurs oreillers, les cheveux emmêlés, les dents pas brossées. Et Thor ronfle fort, mais ça empêche pas Loki de se rapprocher de lui à la recherche de son contact.

L'amour fraternel, c'est quelque chose, vous savez. Un truc qu'on peut expliquer qu'en voyant ces deux adultes dormir entortillés dans les couvertures sur le canapé.

Puis c'est un compte à rebours qui commence. Chaque matin de cette semaine, Loki coche au gros marqueur rouge indélébile un jour sur son calendrier. Le lundi est la date butoir, la date de son arrivée.

Tu m'attends avec impatience n'est-ce pas, mon chaton. Ta gueule, tu n'arrives que dans cinq jours.

Ainsi donc, cette semaine, Loki est plus concentré sur sa survie que sur ses théories complotistes de Manhattan. Les Avengers cherchent un moyen de prouver leur efficacité à l'inspecteur. Pour impressionner, ils accrochent des articles de presse découpés sur le grand mur de leur salle de repos: ça fait Sherlock Holmes, justifie Clint en reliant au hasard des faits divers avec une ficelle rouge. Stark planque tout l'alcool dans une trappe sous son bureau en râlant. Natasha arrose les plantes. Steve et Bruce essaient d'étouffer l'odeur du laboratoire du scientifique, au sous-sol. Personne d'autre a le courage de s'en charger. Nick Fury s'est calfeutré dans son bureau: Clint pose régulièrement son oreille à la porte du chef, pour entendre. Il dit qu'il grommelle en permanence, du moins c'est qu'il disait avant que Phil Coulson le fasse déguerpir à coup de pied au cul. Thor essaie de se coiffer: ce n'est pas concluant, grogne Loki en essayant de donner une coupe de cheveux potable à son frère. Ils font aussi tous le ménage. Clint Barton essaie de faire la poussière avec Jarvis, parce qu'il jure qu'il l'a confondu avec "un chiffon à longs poils". Loki mettrait sa main à couper que Clint l'a fait exprès parce qu'il essayait de provoquer Tony, parce que Tony Stark a été calme toute la semaine. Pas commun, dirait-on. Anormal, même. Ça cache un truc.

Tony Stark se montre même gentil avec Loki. C'est un autre homme. Un gars sympa, presque. Loki se demande même s'il ne pourrait pas l'appeler "Tony" et le tutoyer, maintenant, mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Ce matin, quand Loki se réveille, la première chose à laquelle il pense, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est que c'est dimanche et que le lendemain est la venue de Viktor Von Doom. Il place une dernière croix rouge sur son calendrier avec amertume. Il sait qu'il est en train de psychoter sur une histoire de jeunesse, il le sait très bien. Mais vous savez, c'est ces histoires qui restent gravées dans votre cœur à tout jamais. Il était une fois, un abruti d'apprenti flic séduisant qui vous baise un soir dans les vestiaires et un autre dans un placard et un autre dans le parc la nuit et... Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps, s'était souvent dit Loki. Ça aurait pu continuer, leur histoire. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient pu vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants mais la vie c'est pas un conte de fée.

Il y a deux ans, Loki l'avait cherché sur Facebook. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il pensait que ça lui ferait plus rien de le revoir et que ça faisait deux années que ça s'était fini. Sauf qu'il avait tapé Viktor Von Doom dans la barre de recherche et qu'en cliquant sur le profil y'avait sa face en gros plan, en noir et blanc. Du genre, photo de mannequin, pro. Et sa gueule, merde sa gueule symétrique et aussi stoïque qu'un cyborg. Sauf sa bouche bien sûr, sa bouche qui souriait, prête à déchirer de la chair.

Viktor. Le Casa-Nova, le séduisant. Von Doom. L'impétueux, le prétentieux.

Loki avait refermé la page internet le plus vite possible.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans qu'ils ont eu cette histoire. Quatre ans c'est long et court à la fois. C'est assez pour mettre derrière soi mais pas assez pour oublier. Loki déglutit et se frotte les yeux. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire; quand il est sorti dans New-York, dimanche dernier, il est tombé sur Wanda Maximoff et ça avait finit par lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Mais une journée entière, c'est long. Il envisage d'appeler Thor, puis se rappelle qu'il a aujourd'hui un rencard avec Jane Foster. Du coup, il s'assoit sur son canapé, en pyjama. Ses yeux vitreux se perdent sur la baie devant lui. Derrière, des immeubles. Des rythmes urbains qui pianotent une mélodie dans le ciel nuageux. Devant, son reflet dans la vitre: Loki voit un gars de 22 ans qui sait pas trop ce qu'il fout là et qui a peur de revoir son ex à cause d'une histoire de jeunesse.

\- Je sais pourquoi je suis là, dit le jeune homme à voix haute. Parce que je veux être un bon flic. Je veux qu'on reconnaisse que je peux être le meilleur des policiers. Que je peux aider.

Loki se lève brusquement et tourne la tête vers un des murs blanc de son salon, dénudé de tout tableau ou d'étagères. Puis, il visualise Clint qui relie un article de sport à la rubrique nécrologique pour déconner sur un des murs moisis du Shield. Pour faire comme Sherlock Holmes, qu'il avait dit. C'est ça. Il l'a trouvée, son occupation du dimanche.

Loki descend l'escalier de son immeuble en pyjama et à toute vitesse. Dans le hall d'entrée froid, ses orteils se crispent sur le carrelage. Il n'a même pas mis de chaussettes. Les boîtes aux lettres des différents locataires sont clouées au mur en béton: elles sont noires et carrées. Comme des petits blocs de vies qui portent votre nom. Loki ouvre sa boîte au lettre et attrape les quelques magazines de pub qui ont été déposés là. Ça fait pas assez. Il soulève le capot de celle de la vieille concierge Madame Friday du deuxième étage: elle est vide. Son regard se porte ensuite sur celle plus à gauche: c'est celle de Tony Stark. Tony Stark ne ramasse pas son courrier: elle déborde de magazines, de paperasses et de conneries publicitaires. Comme si Stark avait besoin d'un "sèche-cheveux Soufflax" ou d'une "tondeuse à gazon Herbax". Loki se demande pourquoi les noms de marques se terminent toujours par ax, puis il hausse les épaules et tire un bon coup sur un épais tas de papiers. Ça ferait l'affaire. Le jeune en pyjama rassemble ses trouvailles dans ses bras et remonte en courant avec un air dément sur le visage.

Ramené au confort de son appartement, Loki attrape une grande paire de ciseaux et commence à feuilleter.

Il découpe, arrache, rafistole: il dénoue, relie, attache: il localise, entoure, trace. Pendant quelques heures, il est Sherlock Holmes. Il est pas flic et tout ce que ça implique, il est juste ce gars qui enquête sur un truc palpitant. Il a oublié Von Doom.

En soulevant le dernier magazine, Loki se rend compte qu'il y a une lettre. L'enveloppe est blanche et lisse, puis sur devant des petites lettres tapées à la machine tracent le nom de Tony Stark. Il l'a sûrement embarquée dans le tas de magazine qu'il a emprunté au milliardaire. Ouais, "emprunter", pas voler. Le jeune policier tourne et retourne le papier entre ses mains blanches: la curiosité butera le chat, tu te souviens, mon chaton ? Il soupire, et se lève. Il se souvient de la dernière fois où il s'est mêlé de la vie de son coéquipier: il a fini aux Urgences.

Loki ne prend toujours pas la peine d'enfiler des pompes ou des chaussettes, mais se démène pour passer ses jambes dans un legging noir et trouver un t-shirt confortable. Il va pas aller voir son proprio en pyjama, quand même. La lettre à la main, il sort à nouveau de chez lui pour descendre de quelques étages. Il toque à la porte de Tony Stark et essaie de se donner une contenance. Il se retrouve face à l'homme en question une minute plus tard. L'homme dans son plus simple apparat, si ce n'est pour le coussin qu'il plaque de manière désuète devant ses parties intimes. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, son cou est marqué de suçons, une goutte de sueur perle entre ses abdominaux. C'est la seconde fois que Loki interrompt Tony Stark pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. Cette fois, il y a quelque chose de plus dans l'atmosphère, cela-dit; un truc indéfinissable, vous savez. Un machin qui se passe quand les yeux marrons dilatés par l'excitation se plongent dans ceux verts de Loki.

\- J'ai, éructe Loki en tendant la lettre.

\- T'es pieds nus, répond le gars en prenant l'enveloppe. Et t'as du papier dans les cheveux.

Loki tourne les talons juste après. Derrière lui, il entend une voix de femme roucouler le nom de Stark et la porte se refermer.

Bien plus tard, quand Loki a fini de combler son mur, il entend quelqu'un ouvrir sa porte d'entrée.

\- Vous ne savez pas toquer ?

\- C'est mon immeuble, lance Tony de la cuisine.

\- C'est surtout une violation de propriété, grommelle Loki.

\- Ou t'as trouvé ça ? Questionne l'homme en pénétrant dans le salon où Loki est assis par terre.

Il tient la lettre. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand quand son regard pivote de Loki jusqu'au grand mur du salon.

\- Tu sais qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire, je peux totalement garder ta caution ? T'es quoi, un enfant de six ans qui griffonne sur les murs et qui se balade sans chaussettes ?

\- Je repeindrais le mur plus tard, Stark. Ce n'est qu'un peu de feutre et d'acrylique rouge.

Et des images collées et clouées et du fil attaché et des dessins et des gribouillages.

\- Bordel Loki, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais c'est un palais mental, abruti. C'est un plan, un truc pour pas s'embrouiller et perdre la tête. Tu la vois pas, juste là, cette carte de Manhattan avec le Shield entouré au feutre rouge ? Puis, juste à côté, toutes ces petites vignettes, là, c'est les Avengers, vraiment tu vois pas ? Avec des fils violets qui les retiennent, parce qu'ils sont une équipe. Au-dessus d'eux, une photo de pirate black découpée grossièrement; dessus, un point d'interrogation. Parce que Loki connaît pas assez Nick Fury. À côté, Loki a découpé l'image d'une veste verte et d'un chaton. C'est Viktor Von Doom, entouré de gribouillis noirs qui forment le mot "pourquoi", à même le mur blanc. Plus loin, il a découpé une photo du lycée de Peter Parker dans un journal et y a relié un visage de bonhomme souriant colorié en rouge: c'est Deadpool. Un gros trait noir part de lui pour arriver à un autre protagoniste. Il est écrit en gras: "Le Soldat ?". C'est entouré de multiples fois, parce que c'est un mystère. Si on zoom sur le groupe des Avengers, on peut voir que Thor est relié à Jane Foster, écrit en petites lettres noires. Steve est relié à "ami militaire décédé". Loki a dessiné une petite croix à côté. Tony Stark est relié à Virginia Potts et Peter Parker, lui-même lié au lycée. Un demi-mètre plus loin, une photo de l'hôpital où Loki s'est fait rafistolé. Dessus est collé le nom du Docteur Stephen Strange.

Dans ce triangle que forment le Shield, l'hôpital et le lycée, c'est la rue. C'est l'endroit de Manhattan qui refoule. Le triangle des Bermudes, la zone sinistrée. Dedans, en plein milieu, les jumeaux Maximoff, deux petites silhouettes dessinées qui se tiennent la main. Relié à Wanda, une tâche rouge informe: l'homme dont elle a parlé la dernière fois. À côté, une forme bleue, et une autre verte entourées de points d'interrogation. À côté de la femme verte, Loki a dessiné un homme blond à veste rouge: celui dont Wade lui a parlé. Hors du triangle des violences est collée une photo arrachée (sans soin) du poste de Hydra, avec à côté un article de journal faisant leur éloge. Au-dessus de tout ce bordel, New-York, le triangle, Hydra, y'a un dessin au feutre noir, une ombre à forme humaine: TITAN est écrit en lettre larges et rouge. Un point d'interrogation est tracé sur l'endroit où devrait être la tête.

Enfin, sur le Shield, Loki a collé le titre d'un article de journal datant d'il y a quelques mois, un des premiers. "Les Crétins de Manhattan", scande la typographie noire et épaisse.

\- C'est une carte, murmure Loki un peu honteusement en réalisant qu'il a défiguré l'appartement et qu'il faudra bien tout remettre d'aplomb à un moment.

\- C'est nous, ça ? Demande le propriétaire en pointant du doigt le petit groupe que forment les Avengers.

\- Non, c'est les Beatles, lui répond le plus jeune avec un rictus.

\- _Yesterday,_ commence alors à chantonner Stark. _All my troubles seemed so far away._

C'était hier, et tous ses problèmes semblaient si loin. Et aujourd'hui on dirait qu'ils sont bien là pour rester, et Loki observe son mur, sa vie et se dit que les ennuis sont effectivement là. Il se dit aussi que peut-être que ce mur est autant à propos de l'enquête qu'à propos de lui. Il se tourne vers son coéquipier qui chantonne toujours distraitement en contemplant la fresque.

\- Je vous ai emprunté des magasines. Dans votre boîte aux lettres, vous savez. J'ai emporté cette enveloppe avec. Une erreur d'inattention.

\- Tu me demandes pas ce que c'est ?

\- C'est votre vie, Anthony.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Vous m'appelez bien Loki, vous.

En fait c'est parce que puisque maintenant Tony a vu sa vie étalée sur un mur, il sent qu'il doit passer au prénom. Pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

\- Appelle-moi Tony alors, maugrée l'homme. Tu fais pas grand chose comme les autres, le bleu. Alors en fait, c'est tout ton mystère que t'as cartographié là ?

Il colle son nez devant la représentation de Viktor Von Doom, et pose son doigt dessus, en appuyant. Comme s'il voulait passer au travers de son corps.

\- Lui. Tu le connais, hein.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis pas stupide. Je suis flic au départ. Un génie, aussi. Ce gars. Tu le connais.

Tony se met à tourner autour de Loki qui est assis en tailleur par terre, avec son legging noir, son grand t-shirt et ses pieds nus.

\- Tu l'as connu, et ça s'est mal fini. Thor ne sait pas, sinon il aurait gueulé. C'est donc une affaire privée: soit c'est ton ex, soit c'est un stalker, soit c'est un ancien harceleur. Tu m'as dit que t'étais réservé au lycée: ça aurait pu se passer là. Mais Fury a dit que le mec était un ancien flic: je pencherai plutôt pour tes années d'école de police, à Asgard, c'est ça ? T'as bien dû faire la même école que ton frère, y'en a pas trente mille.

Loki se lève brusquement et veux quitter la pièce parce que c'est gênant. Tony Stark le retient en saisissant ses avant-bras, ouais, ses mains chaudes se referment sur la peau fraîche de Loki.

\- Et t'en as très certainement peur parce que tu comptes les jours en rouge sur ton calendrier. Je suis ton coéquipier, tu sais. J'peux t'aider.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien, chuchote Loki. C'est stupide. Puéril.

\- Si ça te met dans des états comme ça, c'est que c'est sérieux, non ? Pourquoi une veste verte, un chaton ? Je sais rien de toi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à...

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît.

\- Tous les tabloïds savent ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Me prend pas pour un con.

\- Je...

\- Il sera là demain. Si je sais, tu seras pas seul à affronter ça.

Loki ouvre la bouche et la referme. Stark a raison. C'est nul, mais il a raison.

\- C'était quoi cette lettre ? Demande faiblement Loki sans oser croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Je te le dis si tu me le dis.

\- En ce cas vous me dites également ce qu'il vous prend en ce moment, à être docile et agréable au poste.

\- Deal.

Et peut-être que c'était plus facile comme ça. De se dire que c'était juste une monnaie d'échange pour savoir un truc en plus sur le milliardaire, et que c'est pas parce qu'il a besoin de vider son sac. Seulement un marché, sans sentiments, du vide de sens.

\- Asseyez-vous, soupire le jeune en désignant le canapé.

\- Ici, ce sera très bien, réplique l'homme en faisant s'assoir Loki sur le sol, là où ils se tiennent.

\- Rustre, chuchote l'autre.

\- T'étais assis là quand je suis rentré. Te fiches pas de moi. Alors, c'est qui ? Je parierais sur...

\- Vous ne pariez sur rien du tout, Anthony. Taisez-vous. Laissez-moi parler. J'étais en première année de police quand y'a ce type qui vient me voir. Von Doom. Au départ, il me faisait juste chier, des petits coups par là, vous voyez. Ça a dégénéré, et je crois qu'il... Voulait me tabasser dans les vestiaires. Sûrement, que c'était ça qu'il voulait faire. C'est pas ça qu'il a fait.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Non ! Se rattrape Loki. C'était pas un viol. Je me serais jamais laissé faire. C'était glauque, peut-être, mais on était consentants. J'ai commencé une relation avec lui. Sous couverture, évidemment. Aucun de nous deux n'avait envie qu'on sache qu'on... Tous les soirs. Bordel, je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça.

\- Continue, l'encourage l'homme avec un sourire encourageant que Loki trouve atroce.

\- Me sortez pas un sourire de psychologue, Stark. Bref, ça a continué quelques mois, et le petit imbécile que j'étais a commencé à s'attacher à lui, évidemment. Lui aussi, il s'attachait à moi. Même s'il le dira jamais, je le sais. En tout cas, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a flippé, a décampé et le lendemain j'étais un mec détestable dont il ne fallait surtout pas s'approcher sous peine d'être blessé. Je n'avais déjà pas particulièrement fait attention à ma réputation à Asgard, les gens n'ont pas mis longtemps à m'éviter. Il avait répandu des atrocités sur moi: ses amis qui avaient des doutes sur notre relation ont immédiatement abandonné leurs théories sur notre liaison. Quelques jours plus tard, il redevenait le plus grand playboy de notre planète. Sauf votre respect, Stark. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé, et ma réputation de batard sournois a perduré toutes mes études.

Loki se lève en ignorant Tony qui essaie de le retenir. L'histoire est presque finie.

\- Pour la veste verte, c'est juste qu'il en portait une. Bêtement.

\- Et le chaton ?

\- Le chaton, souffle Loki.

 _Viktor Von Doom est allongé par terre dans une salle de cours théoriques sur les lois. Elle est vide, à l'exception de Loki qui est allongé à ses côtés, une main sur son torse. Halètements. Il viennent juste de jouir. Il est deux heure du matin à l'école d'Asgard._

 _\- Dis-moi, mon chaton, demain tu as entraînement ? Parce que je crois que tu vas avoir mal au dos, avec cette position qu'on vient de faire._

 _\- Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, Vik._

 _Loki a jamais donné du "Von Doom" à Viktor. C'est après qu'il s'est mis à appeler les gens par leurs noms de familles._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours mon chaton ? Demande le plus jeune._

 _La vérité, c'est qu'il adore ça. C'est qu'il se sent choyé et aimé par l'homme qu'il désire plus que tout._

 _\- C'est cette habitude que t'as de feuler quand je passe ma main sur tes fesses dans les couloirs. Tes miaulements quand tu orgasmes. Parce que t'es agile, souple sous mes doigts. Tes gros yeux verts luisent dans le noir quand tu me regardes._

C'est pas tellement que "mon chaton", c'était un joli surnom. Parce que c'est un peu cliché, vous savez. Mais le truc, le truc c'est que ça résonnait en Loki comme un gong sonore à chaque fois.

Mais encore, c'était hier ça, et tous tes soucis semblaient si loin.

\- Le chaton, c'est pas vos affaires.

\- Très bien, déclare Tony Stark. Je suppose qu'on sait ce qui nous reste à faire.

\- De quoi parlez-vous encore ?

\- On doit virer ce gars de notre Shield, le plus vite possible.

Tony Stark s'est levé et il est décidé. Ses bras sont croisés sur son torse, et son regard semble dire "eh ouais bébé, c'est bon, je gère, t'inquiète".

\- Vous déraisonnez.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de garder ce Von Doom ?

\- Le fait qu'il puisse tous nous licencier ?

\- J'suis milliardaire, mon chou. Sauf le respect de Nick Fury, je suis certain de pouvoir payer l'entièreté du conseil pour faire perdurer le Shield.

\- Ce serait malhonnête, souffle Loki.

\- Me la fait pas à moi, t'es pas non plus du genre à te plier à la loi.

Dans les yeux de Stark, Loki voit de l'excitation, de la décadence, de l'insolence. Il pense qu'il aime ça, d'ailleurs, ces yeux noisettes chargés de dynamite.

\- Et puis, tous tes trucs, là. Ton mur. Garde-le comme ça. C'est pas inintéressant.

\- Pour la caution...

\- Je remplis les trois quarts des caisses du Shield, tu sais. Ton salaire, c'est moi, alors ce serait comme me refiler mon propre fric. Laisse tomber.

\- Oh.

Loki se frotte les yeux et s'étire: c'est une fin de dimanche après-midi. Demain, c'est lundi et ça, ça, ça te fait chier.

\- Pourquoi cette bonne conduite ? Demande enfin Loki. Cette semaine, vous avez été... Correct.

\- Primo, déclare Tony avec un sourire amusé, j'ai décidé d'être un bon coéquipier. De plus prendre à la légère toute cette histoire, notre coin est peut-être bien en train de s'embourber dans la boue. Puis, tu sais, je veux pas que Nick se doute de mes intentions envers sa saleté d'inspecteur.

\- Vous êtes un mystère pour moi, finit par dire Loki. Et cette lettre, alors ?

\- Cette lettre, c'est... C'est un truc que Pepper m'avait envoyé, un jour. Elle l'a fait juste pour elle, l'écrire, parce qu'elle m'a envoyé un mail avec le même contenu à l'époque. Elle savait que je regardais, que je regarde jamais ma boîte aux lettres.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé d'avoir déterré des souvenirs, en ce cas.

\- C'est rien, dit l'homme avec un sourire. Tu me demandes pas ce qu'il est écrit dedans ?

\- Qu'est-il écrit dedans ?

\- Une liste des raisons du pourquoi elle me quitte, s'esclaffe Tony. Tire pas cette gueule, je le méritais.

Loki soupire avec un rictus amusé. Ce type là, il est pas vraiment commun. C'est pas n'importe quel milliardaire imbu du lui-même.

\- Eh Loki, commence le génie. Une fois, cette nuit où j't'ai emmené aux urgences, tu m'as dis que quelqu'un t'avais ouvert ton coeur.

\- Oui Stark, je parlais de ça. De Doom. Risible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tellement, dit juste l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony Stark est sorti de l'appartement, laissant à Loki l'odeur de son eau de Cologne et de café. Dimanche se finit devant un vieux film policier en noir et blanc, et une pizza aux poivrons.

Lundi, il se réveille lentement. Parce que ça paraît trop être un songe pour être vrai, que dans moins de deux heures il sera face à lui. Face à Viktor Von Doom, sa perte, son ragnarok, son ex-petit ami. Qu'il est lamentable, le parallèle entre l'apocalypse et l'ancien amant. Tellement cliché et pourtant, Loki redoute tellement plus que quand il s'apprêtait à poursuivre Deadpool sur les toits des immeubles. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir juste avant de partir, il voit un jeune adulte aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et à la chemise bien repassée. Il n'est plus le première année d'Asgard. Il est un officier du Shield.

Sur le chemin, il respire: paraît que ça détend. Tout ce que ça fait, c'est lui faire aspirer les miasmes de la pollution. Il toussote et se renfrogne: il ne fait même pas beau sur New-York. La fumée des pots d'échappements se mélange aux nuages noirs. Le Shield apparaît bientôt au détour d'une rue, paraissant toujours sur le point de s'écrouler, de casser sous le poid des tags et des mauvaises herbes qui s'accrochent aux murs. Une voiture noire chromée est garée devant et jure vulgairement avec le reste du décor: celle de Doom, sans aucun doute. Loki soupire, inspire, s'étouffe à nouveau, et rentre dans le poste de police.

Il traverse silencieusement le hall d'entrée, vide. Pourtant, il n'est pas en retard, si ? De quelques minutes, l'informe sa montre. Le jeune traverse en toute hâte le couloir et se stoppe devant la salle de repos. Il pose discrètement son oreille sur la porte, n'entend rien, et décide de jeter un œil par le trou de la serrure.

À peine s'est-il positionné que la porte s'ouvre. Dans sa tête. Ça fait; crack. Aie, dit Loki en tombant sur ses fesses. Enfin, c'est plus un feulement qui lui échappe en vérité. Si, vous savez, comme un chaton.

Viktor Von Doom a la main sur la poignée et la bouche entrouverte. Sa gueule a pas changée, si jamais vous vous demandez. Toujours ces mêmes yeux, cette tête un peu robotique, ces dents acérées. Peut-être que y'a de l'émotion sur son visage: sa lèvre est légèrement remontée. Loki, à l'époque, avait appris à reconnaître ce tic: ça évoque une sorte de satisfaction, de plaisir, d'appréciation.

Il aime ce qu'il voit, réalise Loki en sentant le sang couler de son nez sur sa lèvre. Malgré l'éclat de culpabilité dans son regard pour lui avoir claqué la porte dans la gueule, Viktor lorgne sur lui. Enfin, il croit, il est pas sûr parce qu'il a un peu la tête qui tourne.

\- Belle entrée en matière, lance la voix de Stark du canapé. C'est pas à ça que je pensais quand vous disiez vouloir "nous jauger", Doom. J'espère que vous allez pas le renvoyer aux urgences. Ça va Loki ?

Le dit Loki se relève prestement en essuyant le sang de dessous son nez et en évitant le regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui. Il baisse les yeux et se dirige vers le fond de la salle, déjà remplie de tous les Avengers et Sam Wilson, en espérant trouver refuge dans un fauteuil le plus loin possible de l'individu.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Loki, lance soudainement l'inspecteur Von Doom.

\- Retrouvailles ? Remarque Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Vous connaissez-vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes croisés quelques fois à l'école de police d'Asgard, lui répond Viktor avec un bref sourire.

\- Mais quelle bonne nouvelle, s'exclame le blond joyeusement. Mon frère, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Les regards se tournent vers Loki, qui est affalé dans un fauteuil vert sombre. Du sang est en train de sécher sous son nez, son teint est pâle. Il ne relève même pas la tête quand Steve se racle la gorge et lance:

\- Peut-être pourriez vous continuer ce que vous nous disiez avant que l'agent Odinson arrive ?

Loki remarque que Steve Rogers l'a appelé "agent Odinson" et que c'est comme une manière de dire à Von Doom "restez professionnel". Il bénit Steve Rogers. Loki note également que Viktor ne s'est pas excusé pour la porte qu'il vient de lui claquer dans la gueule. En même temps, il ne s'est jamais excusé pour ce qu'il lui a fait il y a des années non plus, alors une porte c'est pas si grave, après tout.

\- Bref, je vais reprendre du début, dit l'inspecteur Von Doom en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, chuchote Clint à Natasha, provoquant un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

\- J'ai des choses à faire moi, marmonne doucement Bruce Banner en soupirant.

\- Chut, souffle discrètement Steve Rogers.

\- Je crois que vous en étiez à "juger de nos capacités", Doom, lance Tony en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Miam, fait Sam Wilson en croquant dans une chips qu'il vient de retrouver sous le canapé.

\- Un peu de silence, intime fermement l'inspecteur d'un signe de la main.

\- Parlez, siffle Loki en frottant sous son nez pour faire partir le sang, ce qui est un échec.

Victor Von Doom lui jette un regard et ce regard, ce regard, Loki ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. C'est un mélange de "je suis plus fort", "je te veux", "je suis désolé". C'est un ensemble de sentiments qui ne devraient pas être mélangés, qui ne conduisent pas à une alchimie équilibré. Rien n'a jamais été équilibré dans cette histoire, pense le jeune policier.

\- Je disais donc que je suis l'inspecteur Von Doom, finit par dire l'homme. Je suis ici pour vous évaluer sur votre capacité à faire régner l'ordre et ainsi déterminer la raison d'être de votre poste. Je ne suis ni ici pour aider, ni pour administrer des changements dans votre mode de vie. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Ça, c'est la phrase que les inspecteurs académiques sadiques lâchent au pauv' p'tit prof angoissé, commente Tony Stark. On est pas des profs nerveux, m'sieur Doom. Enfin, Bruce l'est peut-être, mais vous nous avez bien regardé ?

\- Officier Stark, figurez-vous que je vous ai, en effet, bien regardé. Et ce que je vois ne m'évoque en rien le bon policier. N'oubliez pas qu'ici, vous n'êtes qu'un employé et votre argent ou votre renommée, aussi triste qu'elle puisse être, ajoute-t-il d'un air moqueur, n'a aucune valeur.

Loki retient un souffle: s'il était un collégien débile du côté de Viktor, il lâcherait un bon gros "cassé !". Néanmoins, il est un adulte évolué et sur l'instant, il ressent davantage l'envie d'aller foutre une gifle à l'inspecteur. Tony doit ressentir cette même envie puisqu'il est sur le point de se lever, le visage déformé par la colère. Loki sait que ça tournera mal, préparez les mouchoirs, pas pour pleurer mais pour essuyer le sang qui coulera bientôt d'un des visages des deux mecs. Le jeune homme se lève précipitamment et dit d'une voix tranquille mais ferme:

\- Stark. Nous avons quelque chose à faire ce matin, n'est-il pas temps de nous y atteler ?

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Sam Wilson observe la scène avec un sourire narquois, Clint Barton a la main sur l'épaule de Tony, Thor Odinson a l'air totalement perdu, Natasha Romanoff plisse ses yeux maquillés, Bruce Banner tire une tête blasée, et Steve Rogers enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Sûrement qu'il veut pas voir Tony se jeter sur Doom.

Mais ça n'arrive pas, et le flic en colère grommelle quelque chose comme "on ferait mieux d'y aller" avant de sortir en trombe de la salle. Loki souffle de soulagement et entreprend de le suivre. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il entend toutefois Viktor Von Doom répéter d'une voix froide et mécanique:

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Et Loki pense en un battement de cil qu'hier, ses problèmes semblaient si loin.

* * *

 _Celui-là aura mis du temps à arriver mais le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	10. Je veux

**_Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en_** ** _détresse_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9, Je veux**

Quand Loki rentre dans le bureau de Tony Stark, enfin leur bureau plutôt, son coéquipier a fracassé un truc qu'il bricolait depuis quelques jours sur le sol. Les morceaux gisent sur les planches de bois craquelées, en pièces détachées, comme l'honneur de Tony. Viktor Von Doom vient juste de lui montrer qu'il était pas impressionné et ça, ça le fout en rage le milliardaire. Loki se racle la gorge, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, dit le jeune policier. Von Doom est ce qu'il est.

\- C'est un enfoiré oui, grogne l'homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas non plus été exactement irréprochable avec lui, fait remarquer Loki.

\- Comment t'as pu avoir une relation avec ce gars, s'emporte Tony en éludant la réponse de son coéquipier. Merde, il s'est même pas excusé pour t'avoir foutu la porte dans la gueule. T'as encore du sang, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, répond rapidement le flic. Nous avons quelque chose à faire ce matin, Stark.

\- Que... Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte, là, maintenant ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas spécialement rester dans le même bâtiment que Doom alors oui, je veux vraiment qu'on sorte. On va chercher le Soldat.

\- Le Sol... Bordel, est-ce que tu sais au moins s'il existe, ce mec ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que Deadpool a pas menti, juste pour le fun, parce que ça faisait délirer son cerveau pété de taré ?

\- Rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui, exactement ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire, admet l'homme. Juste qu'il guette au coeur corrompu de Manhattan.

\- Et tu comptes la trouver comment, ta chimère ?

\- En fouinant dans les rues, répond Loki en un sourire rusé. Vous voyez, Stark, New-York connaît peut-être votre sale gueule mais moi, je suis encore inconnu à la Ville.

\- Tu veux vraiment partir à la recherche de ce mec ?

\- Oui.

Tony Stark soupire en se grattant la tête, et à coup sûr il va se barrer en traitant Loki de taré, et clamer que c'est pas possible de tâtonner au hasard pour dénicher une légende obscure de la ville.

\- Soit, le bleu, finit par dire le flic. On y va, mais à quelques conditions: je te suis à la trace en cachant ma sale gueule, comme tu dis, parce que je te laisserais pas te faire tabasser au premier coin de rue. Et si on trouve aucune info sur le gars avant ce soir, tu abandonnes cette idée absurde.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Ce Soldat, là. J'en ai jamais entendu parler, et je te parie cent balles qu'il existe pas.

Loki tend la main, les yeux pleins de malice, parce qu'il aime les paris. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a pensé de Tony Stark la première fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux dans ce bureau encombré. Que c'était juste un gars pété de tunes et d'ego qui pense avec son fric et sa bite en premier. C'était faux. Depuis, il a revu son jugement et il se pourrait que Tony Stark soit un ami potentiel. Parce que le gars est pas con, parce qu'il est drôle, parce qu'il est un peu mégalomane et parce qu'il lui laisse une chance.

Tony serre la main de son coéquipier et évoque le fait qu'ils feraient mieux de se mettre en civil parce qu'ils seront plus discrets comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtements ici, grimace le policier.

\- C'est pas grave, dit le milliardaire. On en a un tas aux vestiaires pour ce genre de trucs.

Ils se faufilent hors du bureau en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, ils n'ont pas vraiment envie que l'inspecteur ait l'idée subite de les accompagner dans leur recherche. Les vestiaires du Shield, Loki les a utilisés une fois: la première fois qu'il a enfilé son uniforme de flic. Ainsi donc, la deuxième fois qu'il y pénètre, c'est pour y retirer la chemise et le pantalon bleu. Une sorte de remise en question, pense le brun. Mettre l'habit pour le bien commun, l'enlever pour pas se faire tabasser.

\- Tiens, ça devrait t'aller, lui dit Tony en lui lançant un sweat noir et un jean rapiécé. On les a lavés.

\- D'où viennent-ils ? Demande le jeune en jetant un regard suspicieux au paquet de vêtement.

\- Des objets trouvés, pour la plupart. Le sweat, c'est un truc qu'un de mes anciens... Associé a laissé.

\- Un de vos anciens souffre douleur, vous voulez dire. La pauvre âme n'a même pas du oser revenir chercher son bien.

\- Ferme-la et habille-toi, grince le policier avec un sourire.

Loki ôte sa chemise et attache distraitement ses cheveux en un chignon, parce qu'il a trop chaud.

\- Attend, lui dit Tony Stark en s'approchant de lui.

Le milliardaire porte son pouce à sa bouche et le suçote pour venir approcher sa main du visage de Loki. Il attrape ensuite sa nuque, et, de son pouce humide, il frotte doucement sous le nez du plus jeune. Pour faire partir le sang, réalise Loki en sentant ses joues devenir pourpres. C'est trop intime, c'est bizarre parce que lui est torse nu et que Tony Stark a son autre main derrière son cou et que y'a contact, là.

\- T'avais du sang, affirme Tony en s'écartant.

Loki ne répond rien et s'essuie la bouche avec son bras comme un enfant. En fait, c'est pour cacher qu'il a rougi, même s'il est sûr que Tony l'a quand même vu. Son regard a changé, d'ailleurs. C'est le même que celui de la semaine dernière, celui qu'il avait eu quand Loki portait ses vêtements. C'est celui du désir, il croit: c'en est un différent de celui de Doom, cela-dit. Là où les yeux gris de Viktor s'allume d'une flamme glacée et coupante, ceux de Stark brûlent d'acier et de bronze en fusion.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien: il se contente d'enfiler le sweat noir. La vérité c'est que ça lui déplaît pas, ce regard. Que voulez-vous, Loki aime l'attention, c'est même un peu pour ça qu'il est devenu flic. Et puis, quand c'est un milliardaire au statut de playboy de haut niveau qui vous mate, c'est flatteur. Pas très professionnel, mais flatteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont habillés et prêts à partir. Tony s'est enroulé dans une veste en velours gris et une écharpe noire: Loki a dû se battre pour le convaincre de lâcher les lunettes de soleil parce que réfléchissez Stark on est en automne et il fait pas beau ce serait tout de même vachement louche.

Avant de sortir des vestiaires, Loki attrape un chapeau en velours noir dépassant d'en haut d'un des casiers, l'époussette et le pose sur le haut du crâne de son coéquipier.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous reconnaisse.

\- J'aime pas les chapeaux, grommelle le flic en l'enfonçant tout de même sur sa tête.

\- Cessez de grogner.

Ils se faufilent à l'extérieur et Tony émet un reniflement dédaigneux quand ils passent devant la voiture de Doom. Une grosse bagnole noire, brillante, sans aucune trace de fiente de pigeon ou de mouches éclatées sur le pare-brise. La perfection mécanique, la Joconde de l'automobile qui sourit malicieusement à travers ses sièges en cuir sombre.

\- Des comme ça, j'en ai déjà une centaine.

\- Stark, épargnez-moi votre petite bataille d'ego.

\- Où est passé le "Anthony" de hier, si joliment sorti de tes belles lèvres ?

\- Hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, rétorque le jeune policier.

\- Ça, c'est de la philosophie, siffle son coéquipier avec un ricanement. Bien vu, Sherlock.

\- À présent, Watson, le fait taire Loki, veuillez cesser de déblatérer vos habituels refrains de génie à la noix et restez en retrait. Je suis censé être sous couverture.

Des grognements contrariés lui répondent, mais Tony finit par se taire et marcher à ses côtés, la tête couverte par son écharpe et son chapeau. Sans son habituel jean et t-shirt noir, Tony Stark a une toute autre allure: comme s'il était _bien_ habillé, vous savez.

Ils marchent depuis dix minutes quand ils remarquent un groupe de trois gars en train de zoner dans un coin. Clope au bec, vestes en cuir, cheveux gominés, on les croirait droit sortis d'un film de voyous des années 80. Loki voudrait bien leur dire qu'ils devraient arrêter de se croire dans Grease, mais il a autre chose à foutre, sérieux. Il émet un claquement de langue en s'avançant vers eux. Leurs trois têtes se retournent en un mouvement synchronisé, arborant des faces de bouledogues contrariés.

\- Qu'est-s'tu veux ? Grogne l'un.

\- Le Soldat, prononce distinctement Loki. J'ai besoin de prendre contact avec lui.

\- On connaît pas de soldat, mon chou. Va voir du côté de l'armée et fous-nous la paix.

\- On dit qu'il sait tout de Manhattan, insiste le jeune policier.

\- C'est ça, et nous on sait rien j'te dis. Allez, rejoins ton copain et lâche-nous la grappe. Tu cherches pas les emmerdes, si ?

Loki voit la main de l'un d'entre eux se resserrer autour d'une vieille batte en bois et furtivement il se demande à quel point ces gars sont des clichés ambulants. Il finit par s'éloigner, retournant vers Tony sous son regard amusé.

\- Ils n'étaient que les premiers, Stark, lui dit Loki en grognant.

Ils retournent marcher dans les rues, questionnant chaque gars bourré, shooté, marginal, louche ou éraflé. Ils ne prennent qu'une pause pour manger un sandwich trop sec vers midi. Loki pose ses questions inlassablement, faisant face au même mur à chaque fois: non, connais pas, fous-moi la paix, je vois bien que t'es un emmerdeur toi. Tony Stark reste en retrait, accoudé aux murs. Et au fil de la journée, l'espoir se tarit comme une source qui crachote ses derniers minces filets d'eau. Pourtant, Loki est prêt à laper jusqu'à la dernière goutte quand il se dirige vers un gars baraqué aux cheveux rasés à blanc. Son jean est déchiré.

\- Le Soldat, dit juste le jeune policier en se postant devant le gars.

\- Dégage, moucheron.

\- Le Soldat, répète Loki.

\- Allez, dégage, grogne l'homme.

\- Le Soldat. Le connaissez-vous ?

\- Tu vas t'en prendre une, et je t'aurais prévenu.

\- Le Sol...

C'est une action au ralenti, comme dans un putain de film. Le poing fermé du type se lève dans les airs, prêt à frapper. Et... Les yeux de Loki devraient s'écarquiller de frayeur, mais ils se plissent d'incompréhension: pourquoi le coup ne s'abat pas sur lui ? Il pourrait le supporter, il s'en est déjà pris, des bon coups dans sa gueule. Il l'a cherché là, en même temps. Mais non, pas d'impact. Il entend un grognement de fureur venir de son agresseur, et Loki lève ses yeux verts: La voilà, la raison. Le bras levé du gars est retenu par la poigne de Tony Stark, serrée autour du poignet. Avec un rugissement de fureur, l'homme tente de frapper le milliardaire avec son autre main, mais Loki réagit rapidement en lui donnant un coup précis sur le torse. Le gars porte ses mains à sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément son air. Son souffle sifflant donne aux flics le temps de filer: ils marchent rapidement, épaule contre épaule, vers une autre avenue plus habitée. Ils bifurquent ensuite dans une petite ruelle et s'adossent à un mur de crépi sale.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à intervenir, crache Loki. Je m'en serais sorti seul.

\- Un "merci", ça t'arracherait la bouche ? Lui rétorque Tony en desserrant un peu son écharpe. J'avais pas envie de te ramener aux urgences.

\- Il aurait pu nous donner des réponses !

\- Il avait rien à nous dire, grogne le flic. J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser te foutre un coup sur la tête pour qu'enfin tu réalises que ton truc de Soldat, là, c'est juste une invention. Comme le père Noël, et je crois que t'es ce genre de gosse qui refuse de ne plus y croire.

\- Je...

\- Mais Loki, moi aussi, j'y croyais au père Noël, le coupe l'homme avec un ton plus doux. Moi aussi je pensais que la vie c'était une enquête policière en rentrant au Shield. Je pensais que je pourrais me refaire, être le héros d'Arthur Conan Doyle ou d'Agatha Christie.

\- Stark, je...

\- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait si on trouvait rien avant le soir, tu te souviens ?

Tony pointe du doigt le haut des immeubles, auréolés par le soleil qui se couche.

\- Le soleil descend, et on vient juste d'agir de manière totalement pas professionnelle en réagissant comme ça avec ce type. Pas que j'ai un problème avec ça, cela dit. J'adore ne pas être professionnel.

Loki tourne le regard et se met à fixer une plaque d'égouts bouffée par la corrosion. Survivant sur ses barreaux, de la mousse verdâtre stagne, spongieuse et glissante, et te ottinant vaillamment sur le métal, une petite rangée de fourmis progressent envers et contre tout. Loki pense qu'elles, au moins, elles savent qui suivre, parce qu'elles quittent pas la ligne et y resteront toute leur vie. Loki pense que ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a quitté la ligne. Il s'apprête à donner raison à son coéquipier et à lui proposer de rentrer chez eux parce qu'il est vachement tard, quand un homme débarque dans la petite rue où ils conversent.

Loki recule prudemment, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony qui est dos à l'apparition: il craint que ce ne soit le gros chauve baraqué de toute à l'heure, arrivant pour leur refaire le portrait. Mais ce n'est qu'un type: un type normal, quoi. Ses lunettes de soleil teintées en rouge brillent dans le Manhattan de vingt heure.

Un grand sourire est affiché sur son visage et il marche d'une manière détendue, assurée. Loki jette un dernier coup d'œil aux fourmis et retourne observer l'homme qui semble bel et bien venir vers eux. Tony Stark s'est tendu, aux aguets.

\- Mes amis, commence le type en étendant ses bras.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demande le génie avec l'air le moins impressionné du monde.

C'est dingue comme Tony Stark peut paraître détendu sans l'être vraiment.

\- Scott Lang, ouaip, moi c'est Scott.

Le type, Scott, ne dit rien de plus et les regarde avec un large sourire. Loki en profite pour le jauger du regard et le seul truc qu'il en retire c'est que le gars est bizarre et qu'il a des espèces de tâches noires qui remontent le long de son poignet.

\- Et c'est pour quoi ? Parce que autant tu m'as l'air d'un gars sympa autant nous, on allait y aller, déclare Stark.

\- Ah, merde, pardon, s'excuse Scott Lang avec un rire. On s'connait pas bien, puis moi je sais qui vous êtes mais vous pas trop, ´fin, vous savez pas qui je suis, pas vrai ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas Scott Lang ? S'agace Loki.

\- Si, mais enfin, j'veux dire, j'suis plus que ça, se reprend l'homme en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, et sa manche de veste laisse entrevoir le début de son bras.

Loki plisse les yeux et réalise que les tâches noires sont en fait un tatouage, un tatouage de fourmis. Des petits insectes grouillants sur sa peau.

\- Je suis connu comme L'homme fourmi, par ici. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler le fourmilier, Ant-Man ou même Fourmi-man, c'est comme vous préférez.

\- Vous venez pour quoi, au juste ? Lance Loki en croisant les bras.

\- Le Soldat, annonce Scott avec un sourire énigmatique.

Lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux des flics: Tony Stark a froncé les sourcils, Loki dévoile ses dents dans un rictus satisfait. Semblerait que le destin ait enfin décidé d'être sympa avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Demande le jeune flic sans cacher son intérêt.

\- Je sais qu'il est là, c'est déjà pas mal. Je sais aussi que je peux lui parler de vous deux. Je sais qu'il vous aidera pas forcément mais qu'il se pointera au rendez-vous si jamais vous êtes partants.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Stark.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment, répond Ant-Man en haussant les épaules. Comptez pas sur moi pour chercher, je veux pas d'ennuis avec ce gars-là. Il est flippant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi vous croyez que personne vous a répondu aujourd'hui ? Y'a que Deadpool qui est assez fou pour vous balancer son existence.

\- Comment savez-vous ceci ?

\- J'ai des oreilles partout sur New-York.

\- L'homme-fourmi, hein, grogne Stark. Vous me semblez bien louche. Vous pouvez pas nous en donner, vous, des infos sur ce qu'il se passe sur notre Manhattan ?

\- Moi ? Je suis seulement spectateur. Je peux pas risquer d'être impliqué dans ça. Non, moi, j'observe, et parfois, je relie les gens: c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour nous sortir de la merde.

\- T'es putain de louche, mec.

\- Je suis un gentil, croyez-moi.

\- Si on devrait croire tous les mecs qui clament qu'ils sont sympa, ce serait compliqué, fait remarquer Tony.

\- Les gens colorés, intervient Loki. Je suis pas fou, ils existent, hein ?

Scott le regarde avec un demi-sourire désolé.

\- Je dois y aller, décrète l'homme fourmi. Je préviendrai Bucks. Le Soldat, je veux dire. Merde. Bref.

\- Attendez, l'interpelle Loki alors qu'il s'est déjà éloigné dans la ruelle.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Parce que je veux pas que ma fille grandisse dans cette New-York qui moisit sous sa croûte d'hypocrisie. Comme un bon gros fromage, vous savez, un frometon qui pue bien comme il faut.

\- On voit l'idée, marmonne Tony avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Allez, à plus, les salue Scott Lang. Oh, et Loki ? On les appelle les Contaminés.

Avec ceci, il disparaît, et puis le sourire de Loki subsiste. Il se tourne vers son coéquipier, hésite à lui faire un doigt d'honneur de victoire et décide de rester dans le sobre en levant un simple sourcil moqueur.

\- C'était bien cent dollars que vous aviez parié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bah ça va, hein, grogne Tony en sortant le fric de sa poche pour le donner à Loki- mais qui se trimballe avec des liasses de dollars dans les poches, à part ce con de Stark ?

Arthur Conan Doyle, embauchez-moi pour être votre personnage principal. Je vous décevrai pas promis, j'ai une sale affaire sur les bras. Avec des gens bleus, verts, rouges: des Contaminés que ça s'appelle, apparement. Loki laisse ses pensées s'écouler d'un air satisfait en rejoignant silencieusement son coéquipier qui s'éloigne déjà.

Arrivés à l'immeuble Stark, Tony finit par soupirer et par passer sa main dans les cheveux de Loki.

\- Bien joué, le bleu.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant que l'on félicite Anthony.

\- Tu dois vraiment arrêter d'alterner entre le Stark et le Anthony, tu sais. Mon nom à moi, c'est Tony.

\- Il me sied pourtant de vous appeler comme je le sens. J'avais raison. Du début à la fin, j'avais raison.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. J'espère seulement que Doom ne fait pas parti de l'avenir.

Et Loki est frappé par la réalisation que eh, Viktor Von Doom est revenu. Il l'avait oublié. Zappé de sa mémoire, l'ex pas assez oublié. Loki se demande si on peut un jour assez oublier quelqu'un et si on peut l'oublier tout court. En tout cas, Viktor est à présent inspecteur au Shield et sa signature ou non sur un papier déterminera la survie du poste.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? Demande le jeune à son coéquipier.

\- Pour l'instant, m'amuser. Y'a moyen de bien s'éclater avec ce mec. Je verrais après ce que je peux faire pour le supprimer de notre historique.

\- Viktor Von Doom est plus tenace qu'un mauvais porno, Anthony.

\- J'en fais mon affaire, décrète le policier en entrant dans l'immeuble pour grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Demain, commence Loki.

\- Quoi, demain ?

\- Demain, m'appuierez-vous quand je parlerais de ce Soldat et de l'homme-fourmi aux Avengers ?

Tony Stark marque une pause, redescend les escaliers et se plante devant le plus jeune.

\- Ouais. Ouais, je le ferais. Mais je veux pas un mot de tout ça devant Doom.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Un pressentiment, le coupe l'homme en se détournant. Bonne nuit, coéquipier.

\- Bonne nuit, Anthony, soupire Loki.

Laissé seul dans le hall, le flic se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il est vingt et une heure sur Manhattan. La radio d'urgence du Shield, dissimulée sous son t-shirt, est silencieuse. Il finit par rentrer dans son appartement pour faire face à son grand mur ornementé de mystère, de suspects et de protagonistes. Des héros de polar de basse-qualité, qui vivent au cliché entre les pizzas et les conneries. C'est sa vie, maintenant. Loki dessine rapidement une fourmi qu'il relie au Soldat et qu'il place à côté du coeur infecté de Manhattan. C'est Scott Lang qui regarde New-York.

Après un bâillement, il pose sa main sur la silhouette noir qui représente Viktor Von Doom. Il ferme son poing dessus et le retire noir parce que l'encre a pas bien séchée. Il est marqué, marqué dans sa peau par l'inspecteur. Il part se laver les mains et en profite pour jeter de l'eau froide sur le visage: c'était une journée compliquée.

Cette nuit, Loki s'endort sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous son oreiller. Sa tête est tournée vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le haut des immeubles de New-York pointent le bout de leur toiture. Ses yeux verts se ferment sous le son de sirènes de polices, probablement de Hydra, qui résonnent au loin. Le dicton dit que demain est un autre jour. Loki a toujours trouvé ce dicton absurde, parce que évidemment que demain est un autre jour. Ce soir, il espère pourtant que Doom ne fasse pas parti de cet autre jour, mais il sait qu'il se leurre. Le fait que demain soit un autre jour ne veut pas dire qu'il sera meilleur.

Le lendemain, à huit heure tapante, Loki sort des vestiaires du Shield dans sa chemise et son pantalon bleus, prêt à commencer son service. Il entre tranquillement dans son bureau, quand ses yeux verts se heurtent à la réalité: ah, oui. Viktor.

Assis sur la chaise de bureau de Tony Stark, l'inspecteur lève le regard quand Loki entre, et le dévisage. C'est la première fois depuis bien des années qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux. Loki pince ses lèvres à la réminiscence de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, seuls dans des salles désertées. Et sans le vouloir, il s'imagine sur ce bureau, le dos étalé sur le vieux bois, comme cette fille qu'Anthony avait ramenée lors de son premier jour, et il imagine Viktor à la place de Tony puis il se reprend et le visage arrogant de Stark remplace la place de celui de Doom et oh, il s'aventure bien trop loin là, et...

\- Loki. Odinson, je vous, je te parle.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Soupire le policier en s'asseyant prudemment à sa place.

\- On reste au vouvoiement, alors, constate platement l'homme. Après ce qu'on a vécu, ça me paraît absurde.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Répète Loki.

\- Je suis ici à but strictement personnel, Loki. Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié depuis tout ce temps, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais.

\- Je croyais que l'on restait au vouvoiement, murmure Loki en regardant fixement une blatte qui gigote sur le plancher. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, Vik.

\- Tu vois, mon chaton, le vouvoiement peut pas marcher si tu m'appelle Vik.

\- Doom, se reprend Loki en crispant les poings. Soit vous parlez de manière concise soit je vais devoir vous demander de sortir de mon bureau.

\- Je suis inspecteur ici, Loki. Je suis censé être dans ce bureau. Mais laisse-moi te le dire de manière concise, comment amener ça... Un repas. Tous les deux. Mon appartement. Tu as grandi, mon chaton. Muri. J'aime ça.

Loki se frotte le visage et finit par se tourner vers l'homme, le scrutant. Le voilà, le traumatisme. Juste un putain de Play-boy en imper noir ciré, smoking vert et sourire carnassier. Un gars qui retourne voir son ex après l'avoir jeté du haut d'une falaise, juste pour dévorer ce qu'il reste. Et, le pire, réalise Loki alors qu'il est pris de sueurs froides, c'est que lui envisage un court instant de dire oui. Même si c'est court, Loki a hésité à se jeter sur le mec, parce que mon chaton, parce que sourire, parce que odeur lointaine familière et désirée. _Il me colle à la peau, l'enculé._

\- Vous, siffle Loki, vous êtes vraiment en train de raconter un paquet de conneries.

\- Allons Loki, tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Pourquoi ? Mais t'es débile, enfoiré ? T'as ruiné ma vie étudiante, tu m'as formaté, je t'avais donné mes tripes et mon cul et mon amour, tu te rends compte ?

Viktor Von Doom, assis tranquillement sur la chaise de Tony Stark, se voit affublé de cornes de démon par l'esprit en colère de Loki.

\- Penses-y, au moins, continue l'inspecteur.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tony Stark pour rentrer dans le bureau. Il jette un regard distrait à son coéquipier mais ses sourcils se froncent en apercevant l'intrus, le parasite sur son siège qui sourit.

\- Bonjour Doom, lance le milliardaire. Z'êtes à ma place.

\- Je vous la restitue, déclare l'homme en se levant et en s'approchant de Loki qui reste stoïque sur sa chaise. Penses-y, mon chaton, à ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble.

Tony Stark les dévisage et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de fureur, suivie d'une lueur de compréhension. Là, il a compris pourquoi une photo de chaton est affichée sur le pictogramme de Viktor sur le mur de Loki, et cela semble le mettre encore plus en colère.

\- Sortez de ce bureau, siffle Loki.

Alors que l'inspecteur a la main sur la poignée de la porte, Tony l'arrête et menace d'un grondement de voix, venu de ses entrailles.

\- T'avises pas de l'appeler à nouveau comme ça.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il me plait, coeur de fer, répond Doom avec un rictus glacial en baissant les yeux sur la lueur qu'émet le réacteur Ark.

La tension ne baisse pas même quand Viktor est sorti de la pièce: Loki fixe un point sur le mur, et Tony Stark rumine en faisant les cents pas, Jarvis sur son épaule. Finalement, le génie finit par s'écrier:

\- Mais quel salaud, bordel !

\- Il faut le faire partir, souffle Loki. Il faut le faire partir, et vite.

Vite, parce que Loki n'est qu'un homme qui a un faible pour les enfoirés au sourire froid et aux cheveux gominés, parce qu'il a peur de faire une bêtise.

\- Je veux d'abord lui en mettre plein la gueule, dit Tony avec un rictus. Lui montrer qu'on peut être des marrants.

\- Ce que vous dites est relativement inquiétant, signale Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

\- Déjà, on va descendre d'un étage.

\- Pardon ?

\- On a un scientifique fou personnel, ce serait stupide de pas s'en servir. En plus, j'adore ce gars.

Loki soupire et suit Tony Stark qui jette un œil dans le couloir. Les deux hommes s'avancent lentement et captent le timbre de voix froid et calculateur de Doom, semblant provenir du bureau de Clint et Natasha. Leurs silhouettes se découpent en ombres chinoises sur les stores derrière la vitre poussiéreuse. Il semblerait que Doom constate platement le manque d'organisation dans le bureau des deux agents et que ça ne fasse pas plaisir à Clint, du tout. Il laisse s'échapper des grognements de mécontentement pendant que l'ombre de sa coéquipière est tendue, attentive. Tony Stark fait une sorte de grimace contrariée mais continue sa progression vers les escaliers qui mènent à la cave. Loki réalise qu'il n'est encore jamais descendu dans les ténèbres du Shield, parce que Bruce Banner lui fait un peu peur et parce que l'odeur de fromage fondu était trop répugnante. Heureusement, pour l'arrivée de Doom, Steve et Bruce ont éradiqué l'infâme fragrance, et le lieu a l'air d'être respirable: Loki suit donc Tony jusqu'en bas des marches, soudain alerte. Être dans une zone du Shield encore inconnue lui fait frémir l'estomac parce que ça sent la découverte et la... Ça sent la beuh, réalise Loki.

\- Stark, ça sent...

\- Je sais, grimace l'homme. J'espère que Doom est pas passé par là.

\- S'il était passé par là, nous aurions probablement été inculpés pour possession de drogue non-déclarée dans nos locaux, fait remarquer Loki. Vous savez de quoi il est question ?

\- Ouais, attend.

Tony frappe deux fois des mains et la lumière s'allume sur un couloir grisâtre. Une porte à battants se dresse au fond, et sur les côtés sont alignés des casiers de métal. Le milliardaire grimace à nouveau, ouvre un casier, passe son bras à l'intérieur, et Loki entend un clic sonore. Aussitôt, la ventilation émet une légère vibration et semble tourner à fond l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que l'odeur s'évanouisse. Un bruit de gargouillement venant du plafond retentit ensuite, tel le ventre satisfait du gourmet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Explications, Anthony, réclame le jeune policier.

\- C'est un truc que j'ai mis en place pour ce genre d'urgence, répond le génie. D'habitude, l'odeur de fromage cache les remontées de beuh mais eh, on était presque sûrs que Doom apprécierait pas les relents de roquefort dans le poste.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi la marihuana à la base.

\- C'est une nécessité, commence Tony. Bruce a besoin de... Enfin, en gros... Vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même.

Loki soupire, ne sachant que répondre, et décide plutôt de se diriger vers le fond du couloir et de pousser les lourdes portes à battants qui mènent au laboratoire du Dr. Banner.

Vous connaissez le jeu du Cluedo ? Son plateau de jeu est séparé en différentes pièces, aux différents carrelages, moquettes et planchers. Eh bien, Loki pense que le Shield est comme un plateau de Cluedo, découpé en ambiances, bande-sons et éclairages différents. Le hall est relativement lumineux, avec ses fenêtres cassées, ses plantes vertes desséchées et ses poufs troués qui se veulent accueillants, sous fond de ronflements de Sam Wilson et d'une calme musique de jazz. Le bureau de Nick Fury est feutré, sombre, garni de velours avec ses meubles massifs en bois qui grincent au rythme du thème du Parrain. La salle de repos des Avengers est chaleureuse, chaude et colorée, hétérogène dans son odeur d'alcool, ses rires et l'air de valse qui s'y joue régulièrement, parce que Steve aime bien trop la musique classique et que tout le monde aime bien trop Steve pour lui dire de la couper. Le bureau de Thor et Steve est une pièce découpée en deux parties, une diagonale précise: un côté rangé et l'autre dans un bordel monstre, le tout baignant dans l'odeur de l'après-shampoing de Thor et l'after-shave de Steve. Le bureau de Clint et Natasha est constamment plongé dans l'ombre, dans une ambiance chaude et sirupeuse des vieux films d'espionnage accompagné par les relents musqués du parfum de la rousse. Celui de Tony et Loki est une alcôve poussiéreuse et encombrée qui pue le café et le métal chaud, sous fond de grognement du milliardaire et de soupirs dédaigneux de Loki.

Ainsi donc, c'est une nouvelle pièce du plateau de Shield qui s'ouvre devant Loki: nouvelle ambiance, nouvelles sensations. Lumière verte saturée, mélange du métal froid des tables d'examen et du chaud des éléments de culture indienne et bouddhiste disposées un peu partout. Le sol est carrelé de blanc, les teintures accrochées au mur sont fardées de couleurs vives. Loki note que Bruce Banner a probablement passé du temps en Inde. Le scientifique leur tourne le dos et ne se donne pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, signale Bruce.

De toute façon ils sont déjà rentrés, commente mentalement le jeune policier.

\- Bruce, s'exclame Tony en venant taper dans l'épaule du docteur, mon scientifique préféré, on aurait besoin d'aide pour un truc.

\- Il aurait besoin d'aide pour un truc, précise Loki.

\- Oh non, grommelle le docteur Banner en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Trois fois rien, juste un truc pour faire disjoncter l'inspecteur qui nous parasite depuis hier matin.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, commence Bruce.

\- Attend, ce mec est...

Loki laisse là son coéquipier vomir ses commentaires sur Viktor Von Doom et s'approche prudemment du bureau du scientifique, où une tasse est posée. Dans l'eau chaude et fumante du mug reposent ce qui doit probablement être des feuilles de chanvre, mais légèrement fluorescentes, comme si...

\- Je leur ai données un coup de pouce, l'informe Bruce avec un léger sourire. J'espère que ça ne sent pas trop dans le couloir.

\- J'ai réactivé la ventilation, l'informe Tony. Oublies pas de faire ça à chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'en reprendre une dose.

\- Besoin ? Relève Loki en se tournant vers le scientifique. En prenez-vous pour raison médicale ?

\- T'es prêt pour une histoire ? Demande Tony à son coéquipier.

Loki ne dit rien mais s'assoit sur une table de fer. Sa tête s'incline, indiquant qu'il est prêt à entendre tout ce qu'on veut bien lui raconter.

\- J'y vais ou t'y vas ? Questionne Tony en s'adressant à Bruce Banner.

\- Raconte-lui, soupire l'homme. Tu en as tellement envie.

\- Ok, donc alors, il était une fois...

\- Stark, soupire Loki. Soyez clair, je vous en prie.

\- Eh promis, je la raconte hyper bien cette histoire. Il était une fois un super gars, un médecin légiste analyste scientifique multitâche tout juste diplômé et bordel ce qu'il est talentueux. En tant que génie, bien sûr, il se retrouve à Hydra. Logique, hyper logique même parce qu'ils sont déjà considérés des super flics dans toute Manhattan. Et puis, un jour on emmène au médecin un truc dopant, un produit qui accélère les réactions, qui multiplie les accès d'adrénaline et de rage et boum, woah, tu vois ? On lui emmène parce qu'ils veulent qu'il l'analyse, enfin, un truc dans le genre. Sauf que le médecin, il se plante: rien qu'une fois, il se goure un tout p'tit peu. Une connerie toute bête, parce qu'il est que humain. Au lieu d'attraper et de boire sa tasse de café, il s'empare de la tasse où est contenu le truc dopant. Ça a peut-être aussi à voir avec le fait que ce médecin, il était debout depuis vingt putain d'heures parce que Hydra est un repère de salauds qui exploitent leur propres employés. Bref, en tout cas, il ingère la masse de produit: beaucoup trop pour un truc louche dont personne sait exactement de quoi c'était constitué. Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin ouvre les yeux sur un magasin saccagé, des civils terrifiés et des policiers de Hydra qui le tiennent fermement. Bien sûr, le médecin avait blessé personne, mais il avait foutu la frousse et pété quelques vitrines: alors Hydra a étouffé l'affaire et a tout nié. Ils ont dit un truc comme quoi "cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec eux", c'est ça Bruce hein ? Ils l'ont envoyé à l'étranger, l'ont évincé de New-York quelques temps.

\- C'est là-bas que Fury vous a trouvé ? Demande Loki.

\- Oui, acquiesce Bruce. J'étais pas vraiment partant au début cela dit. Je continuais à avoir des crises. Je continue, d'ailleurs. Mon corps ne peut pas éliminer tout ce que j'ai ingéré, le produit survit et survivra toujours dans mon corps.

\- Et donc le chanvre, c'est pour ne pas succomber à ses crises ?

\- J'en ai amélioré ses effets calmants, confirme le médecin. C'est une des seules choses qui me permette de rester calme. Mais je ne préfère pas m'exposer à des sensations fortes.

\- Docteur Banner, êtes-vous en train de m'annoncer que vous êtes stone vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Demande le policier en levant un sourcil.

Bruce Banner ôte ses lunettes et les nettoie tranquillement. Tony Stark arbore son sourire insupportable et donne une grande tape dans le dos de son collègue scientifique.

\- Bruce reste le meilleur médecin de tout New-York.

Loki finit par soupirer, et se demande combien de soupirs fatigués ces abrutis de flics lui ont déjà arrachés. Il soupire à nouveau rien qu'à l'idée de devoir les compter et repense à Doom, probablement en train de rôder à l'étage du dessus à manigancer un plan pour tous les virer de ce poste et peut-être même bien pour attirer Loki dans son lit.

Son regard est subitement attiré par la tisane et les feuilles luminescentes décantant dans le liquide, telles des petites algues. Et la curiosité le démange, bien évidemment.

Loki est peut-être flic, mais pour sûr qu'il a passé quelques soirées allongé sur le ventre de Doom avec un joint au coin des lèvres. Il ferme les yeux, souffle et trempe son long doigt fin dans le liquide. Mais sa main est arrêtée avant qu'elle arrive à sa bouche, et il jette un regard contrarié à son coéquipier.

\- On est en service, prévient Tony.

\- Depuis quand enfreindre une petite règle vous offense, vous ? Grogne le jeune.

\- C'est pas ça, ce truc est à te faire planer pendant des heures et des heures.

\- Je pense survivre à quelques gouttes d'infusion, merci, réplique ironiquement l'autre.

\- Y'a un an, j'ai bu le fond d'une de ces tasses. Eh, je suis Tony Stark, j'ai peut-être testé toutes les sortes de drogues existantes. N'empêche que Steve m'a retrouvé vingt-quatre heures plus tard derrière une poubelle en train de trier des épluchures de bananes selon leur colorimétrie. Ce truc est fort: on peut pas supporter ça. Crois-moi.

Sur ce, Tony essuie le doigt de son associé dans sa manche et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Bruce, tu penses que tu pourras avoir ce que je veux avant la fin de la journée ?

\- Je pourrais, Tony. Ça ne veut pas dire que...

\- Parfait, on repasse ce soir, lui crie le flic du couloir. Ramène ton derche, partenaire !

Faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre, Loki soupire à nouveau, et salue le scientifique d'un mouvement de tête. Le reste de leur journée de travail est ennuyeux: Tony Stark s'est plongé dans la conception d'une nouvelle machine à café et Loki observe distraitement des rapports qu'il est censé trier sans grand succès. Quand le soir vient, Tony descend chercher un petit paquet chez Bruce Banner et le pose sur le bureau de Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Notre vendetta.

\- De quoi avez-vous à vous venger ?

\- C'est un con. C'est une attaque à ma personne.

\- Anthony.

\- Il te regarde comme si t'étais un morceau de viande.

\- Je sais me défendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est du poil à gratter.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Grince Loki. C'est stupide, puéril, irresponsable. Je propose de le mettre dans son insupportable trench-coat noir.

\- Vendu. Il doit être pendu au porte manteau du hall.

Les deux policiers sortent de leur bureau sur la pointe des pieds, s'assurent que Sam ronfle comme à son habitude et se glissent près du porte manteau ou pend l'objet de leur désir. Tel un vicieux boa long et lisse, la veste est accrochée de manière soigneuse et sans froissures. Ils éparpillent ensuite le poil à gratter aux alentours du col, du bas du dos et des poches. Loki a l'impression d'être à nouveau ce gosse malicieux qui cachait les jouets de son frère et faisait réapparaître comme par magie les bagues de sa mère sur sa table de chevet quand elle les oubliait à côté du lavabo. Un gamin trop farceur, à qui on reprochait ses jeux vicieux et bas. C'est donc avec délice qu'il accomplit son méfait et peut-être qu'il croise les yeux de son complice et que c'est une des premières fois qu'il partage ce genre de moment avec quelqu'un. Parce que Thor est crédule, que Doom n'a jamais participé à ses tours et que Tony est intelligent et joueur.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille boire un truc, commence le policier. Avec tout le monde. Je pense que tu t'entends suffisamment avec nous pour apprécier une soirée en notre compagnie. Et on a des choses à leur raconter. Puis tu sais, on raconte qu'il vaut mieux quitter les lieux du crime le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est vrai, souffle le jeune. Pourquoi pas.

Loki laisse donc Tony prévenir les Avengers et sort en avance. Après tout, ils ont effectivement des choses à se dire. Il lève le nez dans l'air pollué et ses yeux piquent à cause des miasmes. Une larme pointe le long de sa muqueuse.

\- Merde, tu pleures ? Éructe subitement Clint derrière.

\- Non. Je supporte mal la pollution, c'est tout. L'air d'Asgard est relativement frais, ajoute l'homme en frottant son visage et en se retournant.

Bruce Banner termine de boutonner son manteau et Natasha arrange ses cheveux dans une des vitres cassées du Shield, mais ils sont tous là, prêts à partir. Loki se fait la réflexion que ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'est pas sorti avec ce qui se rapproche le plus de "collègues sympathiques". En fait, rajoute t-il intérieurement, il n'est jamais sorti avec des amis. C'était réservé à Thor, ça. C'est pourtant en regardant le pins aux couleurs de l'Amérique de Steve Rogers ou encore les lunettes noires de Tony qu'il se dit que ça pourrait, ça pourrait ne pas être une si mauvaise soirée.

Ils marchent une vingtaine de minutes et terminent devant un vieux pub rétro qui refoule la bière à quelques mètres à la ronde. L'ambiance à l'intérieur est relativement calme et les policiers s'affalent sur les tabourets verts en réclamant leurs bières au patron de l'endroit, un grand gars aux yeux brillants parfois recouverts par son béret noir et au sourire éclatant.

\- Rhodey, sers-nous en une de plus ce soir, annonce Tony.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez pas venu, réplique le barman en sortant des énormes chopes. C'est un nouveau ? T'as jamais amené de nouveaux ici.

\- Il faut croire que je suis plus doué que les autres, sourit doucement Loki en tendant la main à l'homme. Je suis Loki Odinson.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que t'es le frère de cet abruti-là ?

Thor s'est emparé d'une gigantesque chope de bière et s'emploie apparement à la vider le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je suis adopté, grogne Loki en détournant les yeux du liquide ambré qui coule sur la barbe de son frère.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté: je suis James Rhodes.

\- Notre fournisseur officiel de bières et de bonnes soirées, gueule Tony de l'autre côté du bar.

\- Enchanté, dit sobrement Loki.

\- Je suis celui que tu viens voir si Tony est un enfoiré, je me chargerais de lui foutre un coup de pied au derche, lui dit nonchalamment Rhodey en lui tendant un verre rempli.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez ?

\- On a fait notre lycée ensemble, explique le barman. Sauf qu'après, j'ai choisi de faire mon service militaire et lui a choisi de... Profiter de la vie.

\- De baiser, de dépenser et de boire ! Crie Clint en sortant des toilettes.

\- Ferme-la, lui rétorque Tony en lui lançant une poignée de cacahuètes.

\- Restez poli, les prévient Steve en prenant une petite gorgée de sa bière.

\- Vous buvez, Rogers ? S'étonne Loki.

\- Je n'en abuse pas, répond l'homme avec un sourire. Contrairement à nos coéquipiers

Natasha a déjà descendu deux chopes et Thor lape les dernières gouttes de sa troisième. Sans surprise, Bruce sort régulièrement une gourde verte de sa veste. Tony frappe soudainement son verre contre le bar et s'essuie grossièrement la bouche.

\- Avengers, rassemblement !

Regards intrigués, attentifs malgré les premiers relents d'alcool. Steve fait un geste de la main et tous se rapprochent de Tony. Loki se hisse sur le bar pour surplomber la scène.

\- Nous avons, mon associé et moi, mené une petite enquête.

\- Est-ce à propos de ces gens de couleur dont mon frère nous a parlé ? Demande Thor.

\- À propos de ça, et bien des choses, commence Loki. J'ai eu vent de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous raconter les secrets de Manhattan, et nous avons passé une après-midi à le chercher. Le Soldat, c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler.

\- Le gars était bien caché, parce qu'on a pas trouvé une trace de lui, continue Tony. Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur le Fourmilier, ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

Les Avengers secouent la tête.

\- Ant-Man est un mec qui peut nous trouver le Soldat. En fait, il a dit qu'il le préviendrait, et qu'il nous trouverait lui-même.

\- N'est-ce pas risqué de procéder ainsi ? Intervient Natasha, l'air soucieux.

\- Aussi dur à assimiler que cela puisse te paraître, c'est pas la mafia russe ici, Nat. Tout le monde ne complote pas pour avoir notre peau.

\- On ne sait pourtant rien de cet homme fourmi, remarque Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai, admet Tony, mais...

\- Mais j'ai personnellement décidé de m'y fier, le coupe Loki. Il a confirmé mes dires concernant mes prétendus mirages sur les personnes à la peau colorées. Il nous a soufflé qu'on les nommait les Contaminés, et je suis prêt à le croire. Il pense aussi que New-York et surtout nos quartiers pourrissent de l'intérieur.

\- Et toi, Tony ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Finit par demander Clint après un court instant de silence.

\- Je pense, commence le flic, je pense que Loki a raison. J'veux dire, il se passe vraiment un truc louche ici, un truc qu'on a été trop aveugles pour voir. Et peut-être que cette histoire est toute une machination orchestrée par je-ne-sais-quel Titan comme dirait la gosse Maximoff, ou peut-être pas. Mais je pense sérieusement que ça pue par ici.

\- C'est parce que Thor vient de roter, lance Rodhey de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les Avengers se regardent, et un sale goût d'inquiétude plane promptement dans le fond de leur gorge.

\- Devrions-nous en parler à Fury ? Demande Steve.

\- Tu rigoles, lui répond Clint. Nick est beaucoup trop obnubilé par la survie du Shield et garder la face devant le conseil.

\- Fury ne sera pas derrière nous, confirme Bruce. Et on peut être sûrs que Coulson le suivra.

\- Alors quoi, on fait cavaliers seuls ? Demande Tony.

\- Nick Fury a eu le mérite de nous réunir, proclame Thor après avoir pris une gorgée de bière. Mais peut-être ne sommes-nous pas fait pour être maternés et soumis à l'autorité totale du Shield. Peut-être sommes-nous plus des Avengers que des policiers.

Un silence se fait dans leur petit cercle.

\- Thor, commence Clint, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire quelque chose de profondément pas con ?

\- De toute manière, élude Loki, là n'est pas la question. Votre ville- ma ville est probablement infectée par on-ne-sait-qui, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il faut y mettre un terme. Êtes-vous tous d'accord pour vous battre, pour New-York ?

\- Je ne me battrais pas pour New-York, souffle Natasha. Cette ville m'a trop souvent crachée dessus. Mais je me battrais pour nous: pour les brisés, les solitaires, les arrachés, les traumatisés, les différents, les inadaptés, les créateurs qui lavent les trottoirs degueulasses de Manhattan.

Elle est belle, la flic, avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux qui brillent. Ils acquiescent tous et prennent une gorgée de breuvage.

\- En tout cas, lance Tony, la première étape, c'est de se débarrasser de cet emmerdeur de Doom.

\- Mais ami, proteste Thor, ce n'est peut-être pas une personne mauvaise, et...

\- Il veut se taper ton frère, glisse le milliardaire avec un sourire.

\- Que cet inspecteur de l'apocalypse retourne chez lui ! Mugit soudainement le blond en descendant une choppe entière.

Des rires viennent conclure la discussion, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Tous savent que Viktor Von Doom leur mettra des bâtons dans les roues s'ils ne le virent pas et tous ont confiance en les talents de Tony Stark pour faire déguerpir les gens.

La soirée se met ainsi en route: c'est la fin d'une journée de travail, c'est un crépuscule à New-York. Les clients s'engouffrent peu à peu dans le bar, les éclats de voix percutent les murs tapissés de vieilles affiches de recrutements militaires. La réalité s'écoule avec l'alcool, prends-toi une pause, tu l'as bien mérité. C'est pas un quotidien facile que celui d'un flic, surtout quand ton ex-copain t'as dans le viseur et que probablement que ton coéquipier dirait pas non à l'idée de te mettre dans son lit.

Loki, assis au bar, observe d'un regard en coin Tony Stark s'éclater au milieu du pub avec Clint Barton, en montant sur les tabourets et tout. Ils recréent une scène de West Side Story, qu'ils disent. Mais si, celle où les gamins américains se plaignent au flic que leur grands-parents font pousser de la beuh, que leur sœur porte une moustache, que leur frère s'habille en robe et que leur père les bat. En chantant, s'il vous plaît. Ils se jettent aux pieds de Steve, en le suppliant de leur trouver un avenir. (Bien sûr, comme dans la chanson, Steve leur conseillera tour à tour un juge, un assistant social, un employeur.) Tony Stark finit par enlever son t-shirt, parce qu'il fait chaud. Loki ne trouvait pas qu'il fasse chaud jusqu'à ce que le-dit t-shirt disparaisse, cela dit. Alors, et seulement parce qu'il est fatigué au point de tout relâcher, Loki finit sa pinte de bière et va danser avec eux.

Rires. Applaudissement. Alcool. Je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, vous savez.

Il niera être monté sur la table, et avoir grogné quand Rodhey les a mis à la porte parce que vraiment les gars il se fait tard et vous êtes cuits rentrez chez vous c'est Fury qui va être content demain. Maintenant il est en bas de l'immeuble de Tony Stark. Avec Tony Stark.

\- Ch'uis pas bourré, marmonne le génie en se tenant. Mais par contre, tu peux ouvrir la porte, parce que le trou de la serrure bouge c'est chiant.

\- Taisez-vous, je me concentre, grince Loki en tentant vainement d'enfoncer la clef dans le trou.

\- C'est que d'habitude, je suis doué pour mettre des trucs dans des trous, déblatère Tony. Tu sais que quand t'es bourré ta voix elle est un peu plus trouble que d'habitude, moins lisse, parce que l'alcool t'as brûlé la gorge, sûrement. Sur toi, ça fait tout drôle.

\- J'y suis, s'exclame Loki en ouvrant la porte.

Ils se ruent à l'intérieur parce que c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid dehors. Surtout quand on est Tony Stark et qu'on n'a pas daigné remettre son t-shirt sur le chemin de retour (sûrement parce que Clint a un peu vomi dessus). Les carreaux du sol sont distordus, remarque Loki. Comme plongés sous l'eau, avec des algues qui remontent le long du mur mais non en fait les murs sont blancs, et ouais, il est bourré ça c'est sûr. Il jette un œil à Tony Stark.

L'homme oscille devant les boîtes aux lettres. Il dit:

\- Loki.

Ça résonne dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Que veux-tu ? Lui répond le jeune.

\- Ta bouche.

\- Tu es ivre.

\- Toi aussi. Donne-la moi ?

Le génie titube jusqu'à lui et ses yeux sont à nouveau voilés de ce qui les couvre et que Loki apprécie tellement. Des nuages de désirs. Il veut être voulu, Loki. Il aime ça, il veut déclencher des feux, des orages, des tornades. Et Tony Stark veut sa bouche. Et sûrement qu'il va le laisser faire.

\- Ch'uis pas bourré, répète le milliardaire en avançant ses lèvres, et son haleine alcoolisée dit le contraire.

Loki sent le goût du métal sur ses lèvres, l'amertume du café, la saveur du "je-devrais-pas". Tony Stark a un goût ferreux de marc de je-devrais-pas. Un grognement émerge de l'entité que forment leur deux bouches. Qui ? Les deux. Aucun. Tant pis, ils sont bourrés. Pardonnez-moi ces fautes, j'étais torché. Ça veut rien dire, de toute façon. Loki se retire en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Vous avez eu ma bouche.

\- Arrête de passez du tu au vous sans arrêt, grogne Tony. J'en veux encore.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Ta bouche.

\- Vous voulez bien plus que ça, Tony Stark. Mais vous n'aurez rien de plus.

Loki monte les escaliers en vitesse, laisse Stark loin en bas des marches. Il espère qu'il arrivera à rentrer chez lui. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, quand Loki sera étalé sur son lit, dans les couvertures vertes, qu'il réalisera qu'il a toujours le goût de Tony sur sa langue et que lui aussi, veut encore.

Ses joues chauffent furieusement. Loki lâche un juron.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, ça devait bien arriver, hein ? Même si vous savez_ _pertinemment que ce sera pas aussi facile que ça... Mes infinies excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews, c'est un peu le speed en ce moment. Ce (long) chapitre est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, merci de lire mes histoires._

 _A une prochaine fois, alors !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	11. Il était 23h42

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en** **détresse**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10, il était 23h42_**

Face de tronc. Non. Gueule de bois.

Loki pense que le type qui a inventé cette expression devait être bourré.

Il se réveille avec un mal de crâne carabiné, les pupilles bien trop sensibles et une douleur incommensurable aux cheveux (comment ça, c'est pas possible ?). Il se réveille également avec un souvenir relativement clair de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hall de l'immeuble de Tony Stark avec le susnommé, devant la boîte aux lettres de Mme Friday, à exactement 23h42. Loki le sait parce que y'a une horloge au-dessus de l'entrée.

Loki titube jusque dans son salon, où sa fresque murale lui éclate à la gueule. Métaphoriquement. Parce que y'a trop de couleurs et de données à se souvenir, trop de trucs à résoudre encore. Loki fixe le pictogramme de Tony Stark et grimace.

Des grésillements interrompent son moment de béatitude. Il sursaute et en une fraction de secondes ses mains encore malhabiles fouillent dans le tas de vêtements qu'il a négligemment jetés à terre la veille, trop bourré pour même ne serait-ce qu'essayer de plier convenablement son uniforme. Il agrippe enfin la radio accrochée à la ceinture noire et plisse le nez en tentant de déchiffrer les mots que hurlent la voix grésillante qui s'échappe de l'appareil.

Il lui semble néanmoins entendre distinctement les mots "abrutis", "cul", "attardés", "connerie" et "Shield, immédiatement". C'est Nick Fury, bien sûr. Qui d'autre. Loki se frotte les yeux, quand soudain la réalisation s'impose à son esprit. (Ah t'avais oublié ça, hein, chaton de mon coeur). Il se précipite dans son salon et pose ses mains des deux côtés de la silhouette représentant Doom. Il se tape la tête sur le mur avant de s'emparer d'un feutre laissé par terre. Il écrit rapidement "poil à gratter" et dessine une flèche se dirigeant dans la capuche verte de la veste de l'inspecteur. Merde.

Loki s'habille en vitesse, dévale les escaliers, glisse et tombe sur les fesses en bas des marches. Un regard en arrière lui permet d'identifier la raison de sa chute comme une flaque de vomi. Il maudit l'alcool.

\- Ah, désolé, résonne platement la voix de Tony Stark dans le couloir.

Il maudit également Tony Stark, puis attrape la main tendue pour se relever.

\- Vous avez donc rencontré des difficultés pour rentrer chez vous hier soir, fait remarquer le jeune policier.

\- Sans commentaires, grogne le génie.

Stark est débraillé, arbore de larges cernes violettes et la fraîcheur d'un poisson invendu abandonné depuis bien des heures sur la place déserte d'un marché breton. Il en a également le regard d'ailleurs, un peu vide et vitreux. Des souvenirs de la quantité d'alcool ingéré par Tony la veille passent rapidement dans la tête du jeune, et vraiment si le gars était humain il devrait être en train de se morfondre dans son lit, incapable de se lever. Avec cachet d'aspirine et bouteille d'eau à côté.

\- Comment allons-nous gérer Fury ? Demande Loki en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Gnh.

\- Pertinent.

\- Ta voix me fait mal à la tête, grogna Tony. Ma propre respiration me fait mal à la tête.

\- Stark, nous avons un problème sur les bras.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, éructa Tony Stark en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai la situation en main.

Il s'avéra que la situation n'était pas du tout dans ses mains, et planait bien trop haut au-dessus de lui pour qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. C'est pas tant que Tony Stark mesure seulement 1m74, mais surtout que Tony Stark se remet d'une sacré cuite et certainement que ouais, Tony Stark se croit tout puissant parfois. Alors donc, après qu'ils soient rentrés dans le bureau de Nick Fury où les attendaient déjà le reste de l'équipe, Tony s'était avancé... Et avait rapidement reculé.

Nick Fury n'est pas content. Euphémisme. Nick Fury est dans une colère noire, une rage à vous en faire dresser les cheveux dans le cou et à vous donner envie d'aller vous réfugier dans les jupes de votre mère. Loki peut presque sentir la souplesse de la soie bleue des robes de Frigga, glissante entre ses doigts. Du moins, il espérerait pouvoir la sentir. Être partout, sauf être dans ce bureau à l'ambiance lourde. Il déteste se faire engueuler: encore plus quand il est fautif. Il l'admet, leur idée d'hier était absurde, irresponsable, puéril. C'était ça, le plus jouissif quand on faisait une crasse. Vraiment, à quoi pensaient-ils en glissant ce poil à gratter dans la veste de leur inspecteur de police ? (Ils pensaient que c'était drôle. Ça les faisait marrer d'imaginer Doom se tordre dans tous les sens pour se gratter le dos. Ouais, en fait, Loki regrette seulement de ne pas avoir été là pour le voir imiter le lombric.)

\- ... ÊTES INCONSCIENTS, QUE LE COUPABLE SE DÉNONCE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Finit d'éructer le chef de police.

Loki regarde Tony, Tony regarde Loki. Dans leurs yeux, nul air coupable. Juste de la malice mêlée de fatigue. Ils s'avancent d'un pas, faisant craquer le plancher abîmé.

\- Tony Stark, constate platement Nick Fury.

\- Et Loki Odinson, rappelle Loki.

\- Je savais que vous alliez me créer des ennuis le premier jour où vous êtes venu vous présenter dans mon bureau, Odinson. Trop intelligent pour être Thor, trop sauvage pour être un bon flic.

\- Votre inspecteur est un sale con, intervient le milliardaire.

\- Fermez-la, le coupe le directeur. Avez-vous idée de ce que vous avez déclenché ? Vous deux êtes incapables d'observer une discipline.

\- Sommes-nous renvoyés ? S'enquit Loki.

\- Nous le sommes tous, grogne Nick Fury. Doom sait que c'est un des Avengers. Il n'est pas satisfait de ce qu'il a vu ces derniers jours.

\- Et nous, notre satisfaction on peut se la mettre au cul ? Lance Clint avec un rictus. Le type est un enfoiré, et vous acceptez de vous plier à son autorité.

\- Je n'ai plus l'autorité que j'avais autrefois, agent Barton.

\- Harcèlement sexuel, on peut le discriminer pour ça, lâche Tony sous le regard furieux de Loki.

\- Ça ne vous est pas inconnu ça, Stark, répond Nick avec un sourire mauvais.

Loki se tourne vers son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils. Stark ébouriffe ses cheveux châtains, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'est; suspect. Intriguant, et pas dans le bon sens. Dans le sens ah, ça pue ça. Ça sent pas bon, pas bon comme l'odeur qui refoulait la première fois qu'il est entré dans le Shield. Loki se rappelle de la fois où Tony Stark lui a empoigné les fesses d'une manière totalement naturelle sans son accord. 30. 30, hein ? C'est le nombre d'associés qui ont défilés avant son arrivée. _Chéri_. Tony Stark l'a accueilli pour la première fois dans son bureau avec une scène de sexe. Évidemment. _Évidemment_.

\- De vos anciens associés, Stark, combien se sont barrés à cause de votre comportement ? Souffle Loki.

\- Tous, bien sûr, commence l'homme.

\- Comportement à caractère sexuel, explicite Loki en serrant les dents.

\- Ok, Loki, je t'expliquerai, c'était juste..., chuchote Tony d'une voix rapide.

\- Stark s'expliquera plus tard, oui, les coupe Nick. Notre problème maintenant, c'est Viktor Von Doom. Il refuse de revenir dans cet établissement et va probablement avancer sa décision de dissoudre le Shield.

\- Il peut faire ça légalement ? Demande Steve Rogers.

\- Il peut, confirme Phil Coulson, ses yeux bleus assombris par l'inquiétude.

\- Non, non, intervient Tony d'une voix un peu rauque. Je vais arranger ça, je vais...

Loki sent l'angoisse poindre dans la voix. Loki ne sait pas si ça l'inquiète ou si il est trop troublé pour y penser. Tony sort fébrilement son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'esquive de la pièce rapidement.

\- J'exige des explications, gronde Loki en se tournant vers les Avengers et Nick Fury. Essaie-t'il de se taper tous ses associés ?

\- C'est pas ça, Loki... Commence Bruce Banner.

\- C'est ça, annonce fermement Natasha Romanoff.

\- Il réussi ?

\- Il est rare que ça échoue, confirme doucement le médecin.

\- Quel salaud, siffle Loki.

\- Mais il leur apporte aucune valeur, lâche Clint avant de continuer en voyant le policier devenir furieux, sauf que toi, il t'estime, tu commences à être là depuis un petit bout de temps, et il te sait pas con, j'veux dire...

\- Tony n'est pas mauvais, murmure Steve Rogers avec un petit sourire. Il a fait des erreurs.

\- Mon frère, Tony a t'il tenté de te mettre dans sa couche ?

\- Non. Oui. Je...

Loki ferme les yeux et soupire. Les yeux de Tony Stark voulaient le posséder. Loki voulait se laisser regarder. Mais et si Loki n'avait pas voulu ? Stark aurait-il arrêté ? La veille, ils étaient ivres, si ivres et Loki se sentait si conquérant sur la bouche du génie. Tony a t'il dit à chacun de ses associés qu'il voulait leur bouche, au détour d'un hall d'immeuble, devant la boîte aux lettre de Madame Frida, à 23h42 ? Parce que wow hier Loki s'est endormi en rêvant des mains de Tony Stark sur lui et aujourd'hui il apprend que les mains de Tony Stark ont traînées près de l'intimité de chacun de ses prédécesseurs. Playboy, c'est sexy. Bourreau de harcèlement sexuel sur son lieu de travail, ça l'est moins. Rapport de force, pression psychologique, et tout le bordel. Alors Loki pose la question.

\- Quelqu'un a t'il déjà porté plainte ?

\- C'est arrivé une fois, répond calmement Coulson.

C'est dans ce genre de moment où Loki a envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour se dire que vraiment "il ne tombe que sur des connards". Mais la vie de Loki n'est pas le résultat du récit d'un journal intime d'une adolescente de seize ans et Viktor et Tony ne sont certainement pas juste des prépubères insouciants. La porte s'ouvre avec un grincement, sortant Loki de sa réflexion. Le milliardaire a l'air nauséeux, pâle, fatigué. Un rire nerveux s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai appelé toutes mes connaissances, commence l'homme. Le gars là, Doom, c'est pas n'importe qui. Il doit être super bien placé, merde, je suis désolé, je...

\- Qu'essayez-vous de nous expliquer Stark ? Demande Nick avec un grondement.

\- Que je ne peux rien faire, éructe Tony Stark, et ces mots semblent lui calciner la gorge.

L'impuissance est une sensation que Loki révulse. Il ne peut que trop bien imaginer l'état dans lequel se sent le flic. Nick Fury s'assoit lentement sur son siège en marmonnant des jurons. Le reste des Avengers regardent leurs pieds. Loki imagine qu'ils se sentent tous coupables. Tous voulaient voir déguerpir Doom. Personne ne pensait que l'argent de Tony Stark avait ses limites. Mais prend-le mon fric, mais bouffe-le, me laisse pas si démuni, semblent crier les yeux du milliardaire.

\- Il doit être protégé par un gros poisson, quelqu'un qui veut vraiment nous la mettre, dit Tony d'une voix cassée.

\- Le Shield va être fermé, murmure Clint en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

Nul ne pipe mot. Ils sont tous amorphes, mais la médaille d'or de l'égarement, c'est Tony Stark qui la détient. Ses yeux sont vides, sa mâchoire défaite. Tu l'as dans le fondement, là, bien profond. Le fric les sortira pas de ce bourbier.

\- Viktor Von Doom détient notre avenir alors, constate platement Loki avec amertume.

Te revoilà à la case départ, le bleu. Cet enflure de Viktor a ses mains posées sur tes hanches et peut manœuvrer ton bateau comme il veut, peut te diriger vers des océans calmes ou bien des mers de tempête. T'as son odeur dans les doigts, son sourire dans la peau, sa voix sur les papilles. Il a des relents de Viktor Von Doom tout autour de lui. Cette fois seulement, c'est plus des relents de "mon avenir professionnel est entre tes mains" que de "je t'aime et toi tu m'as tué enfoiré". N'empêche que le sentiment de dépendance est bien là.

Une seule chose restante à faire. Loki déroule sa liste de "décisions possibles" mentale.

 _A- Laisser la vie lui la mettre, perdre son boulot, laisser tomber son enquête titanesque, mettre un pain à Tony Stark, et rentrer chez lui._

 _B- Attendre que le Shield soit dissous, mettre un pain à Tony Stark, laisser de côté pour un temps son enquête, retourner sa veste, aller plaider sa cause à Hydra parce que après tout il a fini major de sa promo et ça compte pour quelque chose, et devenir un putain de vrai policier._

 _C- Mettre un pain à Tony Stark, affronter ses vieux démons, faire changer l'avis de Viktor Von Doom, continuer son enquête, démanteler le plus grand complot de New-York, redorer la gloire du Shield et être le héros de Manhattan._

À noter que Loki aurait probablement choisi l'option B quelques semaines auparavant. À noter qu'il a le choix entre n'être rien, être un policier, et être un héros. À noter que l'étape "mettre un pain à Tony Stark" est présente à chaque possibilité.

Il soupire. Le problème avec les questions à choix multiples c'est que tu devines toujours vaguement quelle est la bonne réponse mais que eh, et si c'était celle-là en fait ? Et si j'étais totalement dans le faux ? Soit je vais droit dans le mur, soit j'ai réussi le test. Pas d'entre deux. Loki décide de sauter les yeux fermés.

\- Je choisi l'option C, annonce le jeune policier à l'équipe du Shield.

\- Pardon ? Interroge Steve Rogers avec un sourcil levé.

\- Je veux dire, je peux régler ça.

\- Ça quoi ? S'énerve Nick Fury.

\- L'affaire Viktor. Von Doom, précise l'homme. Je vais régler cette histoire. Le Shield a encore quelques semaines devant lui.

\- Comment vas-tu accomplir cela mon frère ?

Tony Stark quitte enfin son air hagard pour froncer durement les sourcils:

\- Loki.

\- Stark, dit platement le policier.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée. Mec, fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi Stark ?

\- Non, déjà arrête de me prendre de haut et après, écoute moi bordel, dit rapidement le génie. Ce gars là, c'est pas un mec bien, et toi tu le sais et pourtant tu vas...

\- Je vais ? Le coupe Loki. Mon intégrité n'est pas en jeu, Stark. D'ailleurs, laissez mon intégrité là où elle doit être, c'est à dire loin de vous pour commencer. J'ai dis que je m'occupais de Von Doom, et je le ferais.

\- Réussissez cela, Odinson, et je fais ériger une statue à votre effigie, lui dit Fury.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit Loki.

\- Non. Mais je peux faire vernir la plaque sur votre bureau.

S'il y a une chose pour laquelle Loki est doué, c'est flatter l'ego des gens et les amener à faire ce qu'il veut. S'il y a une chose que Viktor apprécie, c'est avoir son ego flatté. C'est pas compliqué, c'est même tout simple. Loki fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux et ils sont sauvés.

\- Je passerai chez lui demain matin, annonce le jeune.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, grogne le milliardaire.

\- Vous, cessez de parler. Vous m'agacez. Fury, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Le directeur ravale un soupir et se tourne vers les Avengers. Ses francs-tireurs, ses protégés, ses saletés de crétins de Manhattan. Dans une autre vie, Nick Fury rêvait d'un monde où son poste de police reluisait de gloire et de prestige. Aujourd'hui, il ose à peine espérer qu'on ne les insulte pas dans la presse du jour.

\- Vaquez à vos occupations, finit par dire le directeur en se tournant vers le fond de son bureau. Pas de bordel, tenez-vous à carreaux. Odinson, je... Nous comptons sur vous.

Loki le salue d'un signe de tête et sort du bureau avec le reste de ses équipiers. Il regarde les Avengers se diriger vers la salle de repos, les compte et soupire en s'apercevant qu'il en manque un. Son regard dévie sur Tony Stark qui est adossé au mur et qui le regarde avec un sourire gêné.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je...

\- Je le pensais hier, quand j'ai dis que tout ce que vous aurez serait ma bouche.

\- Et je peux avoir cette bouche ou je veux ? Rétorque Tony avec un rictus.

\- Stark, je viens juste d'apprendre que vous avez harcelé sexuellement et couché avec la totalité de vos ex-coéquipiers. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas en train d'arranger votre cas.

\- Non, se défend l'homme. Non, Loki attend, tu comprends pas, toi c'est...

Loki tourne les talons et rentre dans leur bureau, s'asseyant sur le secrétaire de bois. Un Tony Stark hagard le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'ignorer royalement ?

\- Si j'ai fait ça, Tony Stark, c'est pour vous signifier que je n'ai rien à faire du fait que "moi, c'est pas pareil". Vous pensez que mon pauvre petit ego d'homme fragile est blessé ? Que je vais m'endormir en pleurant cette nuit ?

\- J'ai pas dis ça, tente de le couper le génie.

\- Alors non, Stark, rassurez-vous vous n'avez pas brisé mon coeur en mille morceaux. Seulement, savoir que l'homme avec qui je travaille et avec qui je commençais à développer des affinités est un salaud a tendance à me refroidir, disons.

\- J'ai une vie sexuelle active, dit simplement l'homme.

\- Non, Tony Stark, vous ne comprenez rien: je me fous que votre verge aille dans tel ou tel orifice. Ce dont je ne me fous pas, en revanche, est le fait que vous vous appliquiez à la mettre en chacun de vos équipiers.

\- Ils étaient consentants, fait remarquer le flic.

\- Nick Fury m'a pourtant dit qu'il y avait eu une plainte déposée.

\- Un seule.

\- Et cela, monsieur Stark, change tout.

\- Monsieur maintenant, constate platement l'homme. Il y a quelques heures pourtant, on découvrait l'existence d'un complot gigantesque à New-York ensemble et il y a encore moins longtemps j'avais ma langue dans ta bouche.

\- Comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous découvriez que votre partenaire auquel vous croyiez pouvoir commencer à faire confiance était en fait un homme qui n'a aucune notion de respect de l'autre ?

\- Respect de l'autre ? Tu me parle de respect de l'autre ? C'est ensemble qu'on a mis le poil à gratter dans la capuche de ton ex.

\- Pour _éjecter un élément gênant de notre lieu de travail_ , siffle Loki.

\- Écoute, Loki, dit doucement Tony. On commence à bien se connaître, on habite dans le même immeuble, je t'ai envoyé aux urgences, ensemble on essaie de résoudre une enquête super complexe, tu te souviens ? Hier, hier, j'ai déconné. Je voulais pas recommencer comme avec les autres.

\- Et comment vous faisiez, avec les autres ?

\- Je me comportais en salaud, puis je les séduisais puis je les éjectais de ma vie. Ils finissaient toujours par démissionner.

\- Charmant.

\- C'est pas toi qui a couché avec le mec qui te persécutait à l'école de police ?

\- Fermez-là.

\- Bref, hier si j'ai fourré ma langue dans ta bouche, c'est que j'étais torché, ok ? T'es un vrai coéquipier et ouais, t'es pas dégueu à regarder mais je veux pas que Thor me casse la gueule s'il apprend que j'ai couché avec toi.

\- Mh, fait seulement le plus jeune.

\- Juste, fais-moi confiance.

\- Confiance comme quand vous avez clamé être parfaitement capable de faire déguerpir Doom ?

\- Je me suis trompé, s'écrie le flic. J'ai fais une connerie, c'est humain, parfaitement normal.

\- Humain, murmure Loki en posant sa main sur le coeur de métal de son coéquipier sans réfléchir.

Tony Stark a un sursaut et s'écarte brusquement. Leurs regards se croisent quelques instants et Loki réalise ce qu'il vient d'insinuer.

\- Pas humain, hein ? C'est ça, je suis un putain de sans-cœur, Odinson. Je te l'ai racontée, mon histoire. Tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas cela que j'insinuais, Anthony.

\- Oh, et vas te faire voir, avec tes changements de pronoms. Appelle moi Stark, Tony, Abruti, Anthony, vouvoies-moi, tutoies-moi, mais tiens-y toi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas un sans-cœur, Stark, soupire Loki. En revanche, vous avez un sérieux besoin d'apprendre à respecter l'autre.

Vous. Stark. Il a choisi son camp. Loki préfère oublier la bouche chaude et le goût ferreux de Tony.

\- Alors, où on en est ? Demande le génie en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Nous attendons que le Soldat se manifeste, déclare Loki. Il est le seul qui pourra nous donner des informations sur ces contaminés.

\- Je voulais dire, entre nous.

\- Oh.

Quelques instants de réflexion plus tard, Loki se racle la gorge et dit:

\- Nous sommes coéquipiers. Pas collègues, pas amis. Un entre-deux. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je peux avoir confiance en vous. Nous pouvons aller boire un verre avec l'équipe. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre la main dans le pantalon de l'autre.

\- Je peux te dire que je pense que toi allant vers Doom est une idée de merde ?

\- Vous pouvez, acquiesce Loki. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous accrocher à mes jambes en me priant de ne pas y aller. De plus, c'est dans votre intérêt: vous gardez votre boulot grâce à moi.

\- Comment tu peux être si sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être sûr de vos charmes, Tony Stark, répond le policier avec un air malicieux.

Ils passent le reste de la journée dans un silence tranquille, le brisant par moment pour lancer une remarque relative à leur enquête comme "Eh mais en fait le mot contaminés ça implique qu'il y ait une cause eh je me demande si c'est une connerie chimique faudrait que Bruce en voit un". Leur gueule de bois omniprésente est caressée dans le sens du poil, bercée par l'atmosphère paisible de leur bureau. Ils ont trop de maux de crâne pour travailler réellement de toute manière. Puis, c'est pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Lorsque vient le soir, Loki est heureux de retrouver son appartement à lui, avec ses draps verts et son mur barbouillé. Allongé sur son lit, il regarde le plafond illuminé par les lumières de la ville se reflétant par la baie vitrée. Il se sent seul, un peu. Thor a rendez-vous avec Jane, Frigga est à des lieux d'ici, et Tony Stark s'est avéré être encore plus tordu qu'il ne le pensait. Loki n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Il compte sur ses doigts les caractéristiques de Tony Stark: comme Loki a dix doigts, il veut en trouver dix.

\- Riche, dit à voix haute le jeune. Intelligent. Génie. Insupportable. Abusif. Drôle. Traumatisé. Demandeur. Effronté. Casse-cou. Stark.

Loki décide que Stark est un adjectif en lui-même. Il déplie un à un ses doigts, repassant les mots sur sa langue. Ça faisait longtemps que Loki n'avait pas été déçu de quelqu'un: il est plus simple de ne pas être déçu si l'on ne s'attache pas et que l'on ne fait pas confiance. C'était sa politique, depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de Doom. Faut croire que ça a changé depuis. Il pense au jeune corps de Viktor penché sur le sien dans des vestiaires. Il pense à son odeur. Il pense aux doigts fantômes qu'il sentait sur ses hanches des mois après leur séparation. Il pense au vide. Loki fait une crise existentielle.

Sauf que Loki n'est plus un adolescent tâtonnant dans le noir pour essayer de trouver les doigts assurés de Viktor Von Doom. Loki est un adulte avec une lampe de poche dans les ténèbres, qu'il utilise pour éclairer la gueule de tout ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Comme quand le flic interroge le suspect dans les films, quand il lui braque le flash sur le visage, vous savez. Loki est dans un état de méfiance constant. Demain, il ira sonner à la porte de Viktor Von Doom.

Aujourd'hui, il sonne à la porte de Viktor Von Doom. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire: il est resté dix minutes sur le palier, à se demander s'il lui fallait frapper, sonner, ou s'enfuir. Loki porte un t-shirt noir à col roulé très, très moulant. Loki porte un pantalon de tailleur vert sombre. Loki porte toujours ses Docs Martens. Il a aussi un sac à dos noir, parce qu'il voulait pas avoir un sac plastique à la main. Quant à savoir ce qu'il y a dans le sac plastique dans le sac à dos...

Viktor Von Doom ouvre la porte. Bonjour, veut dire Loki.

\- J'ai sonné, il dit.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- T'es-tu remis ?

\- Je ne sais pas Loki. En combien de temps se remet-on d'un coup bas comme celui-ci ?

\- J'ai un cadeau, murmure le jeune pour toute réponse.

Viktor Von Doom s'efface de la porte et tourne les talons vers le fond de l'appartement. Il habite au dernier étage d'un immense immeuble moderne, un bloc grisâtre et déprimant. Loki se mord la lèvre et se glisse dans le hall d'entrée, ôtant son sac de son dos. L'intérieur de l'appartement de Von Doom, c'est un truc que Loki s'était surpris à imaginer, dans le passé, quand tout allait bien, vous savez. C'était un de ces moments post-coïtal brumeux, où ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, et puis Loki avait subitement songé: "comment sera le foyer de Viktor Von Doom, plus tard ?". Il n'avait pas su répondre.

Aujourd'hui, il peut. C'est un de ces intérieurs de magazines. Ce genre de déco que l'on voit en couverture du nouveau magazine Ikea. Faussement chaleureuse, véritablement fade. Comme si l'occupant n'avait aucun souffle à insuffler en son logis. Une saleté de robot. Loki se sent étranger en ce lieu inconnu. Il lève les yeux vers son ex-petit ami, et le sentiment de non-appartenance se mue en une sensation bien trop familière, celui du corps, de l'odeur, du registre physique et glissant de sueur. Viktor Von Doom est en pyjama, et ses muscles sont dessinés sous le fin t-shirt. Déglutition discrète.

\- Je suis ici au nom de tout le Shield, Viktor.

\- Tu mens, soupire Von Doom. Je sais quand tu mens Loki.

\- Je suis ici en mon nom, corrige Loki avec un sourire en coin.

La vérité, c'est bien qu'il est ici en son nom. Parce qu'il veut sauver sa peau, parce qu'il veut faire valoir ses talents au sein de son équipe. Tout ce que fait Loki est en son nom, ça c'est sur. Il veut être flic pour son plaisir égoïste, d'ailleurs, et ceci depuis le début. Mais il laisse Viktor Von Doom spéculer seul sur ses véritables intentions: il sait où tout ça va aller.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait, hein ? Demande l'inspecteur en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Avance, rajoute-t'il, à l'intention de Loki toujours debout dans l'entrée.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Stark t'a aidé ?

\- Il m'a aidé à me procurer le matériel. C'était mon idée.

Le meilleur des mensonges est tissé avec les fils de la vérité. Bien sûr que Stark était dans le coup, il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne le soit pas, mais avouer à Doom qu'il est l'initiateur n'engendrerait rien de bon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me le demandes ? Sourit Loki.

\- Tu es repassé au tutoiement, constate Von Doom avec un léger signe satisfait de la mâchoire, invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Loki.

\- Quand vengeance est assouvie, il n'est plus vraiment de mise de tenir rigueur au nouvel insurgé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai joué ce tour. Pourquoi t'embêter à poser la question ? Le passé, Viktor.

\- Tu sais, Loki, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus.

Loki, en sa qualité d'enfant de 4 ans, voudrait hurler, taper du pied, laisser des larmes de rage couleur. Mais Loki, en sa qualité d'adulte de 22 ans, reste de marbre en autorisant seulement ses lèvres à trembler d'un léger soubresaut. "Autoriser" est ici un bien grand mot. En effet, il serait plus adéquat d'utiliser le terme "laisse bien malgré lui". Ça n'a pas été facile ? Tu m'as laissé le coeur à vif, à nu. Non, vraiment, je crois que j'ai été mort un moment.

\- Laisse-moi te rassurer, je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas celui qui a le plus souffert, dit le policier.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis gratté jusqu'au sang avant-hier.

\- Je ne te cache pas que je n'ai aucun scrupule à dire que c'était le but.

\- C'est cruel.

\- C'est un juste retour de karma. J'ai un cadeau.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Loki ouvre son sac, enfonce sa main dans le sac plastique pour attraper le présent qu'il s'est fait chier à aller acheter le matin même.

\- Je ne porte plus ce genre de chose depuis longtemps, fait remarquer l'inspecteur.

C'est une veste à capuche verte. Bah oui, mon chaton. C'est qu'une histoire de nostalgie. Viktor attrape la veste, effleure les doigts de Loki comme dans une mauvaise comédie romantique.

\- C'est juste un souvenir, dit le jeune.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est la vraie, celle que tu aimais tant et que je t'avais donnée ?

\- Non. La vraie, je l'ai brûlée.

\- Tu n'arranges pas ton cas.

\- Suis-je un cas, Viktor ? Suis-je une photo d'identité collée sur un dossier relié par un petit trombone ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je veux que tu laisses sa chance à mon équipe.

\- Oh, Loki. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez Hydra ?

\- J'ai suivi Thor.

\- Tu sais mieux faire que suivre ton frère d'habitude.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne à retarder ma décision ? Regarde les bien et ose dire que le Shield a une chance.

\- Laisse-nous quelques semaines, Viktor. Tu me le dois bien.

\- Je t'ai demandé un repas, mon chaton.

\- Je sais.

Loki voudrait que Viktor Von Doom lui dise pourquoi même Tony Stark n'a pas pu intervenir dans ses assignations, pourquoi il est vraiment là, qui est son supérieur direct et si il sait quelque chose à propos d'un titan et d'un complot.

\- Viendras-tu manger avec moi ?

Loki s'approche de l'inspecteur. Il pourrait avoir l'impression d'être une vierge offerte en sacrifice, de devenir illustre martyre. Il a juste le sentiment que c'est une confrontation, que c'est un combat d'un mage contre un robot. Juste ça.

Il pourrait déjà avoir été mentionné le fait que Loki se mente à soi-même: ici, il omet les frémissements de son échine quand Viktor pose sa main sur son épaule. Il omet les doigts spectraux revenus sur ses cuisses, souvenirs de nuit. Il omet l'envie, le désir qui n'a pas disparu et qui ne disparaîtra peut-être jamais.

\- Je dînerais avec toi.

\- Si j'ai ma chance, alors le Shield l'aura.

\- Tu ne culpabilises pas de faire du chantage ?

Viktor Von Doom réfléchit un court instant et hoche négativement la tête.

\- Quelle belle mentalité, commente Loki.

\- Je m'offre le défi de te séduire à nouveau parce que j'ai encore envie de toi. C'est un jeu, et tu le sais. Retire-toi de la partie et plus jamais je ne t'importunerai.

\- Et les Avengers disparaîtront.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu aurais trouvé une autre manière de me faire changer d'avis.

C'est vrai. Loki ne peut démentir. Tout au fond de ses tripes, c'est une manière tordue et obsessionnelle de se montrer qu'il peut, qu'il est prêt, qu'il est excité à l'idée de jouer.

\- Et puis, il me semble que ton cher associé n'est pas étranger à cette notion d'envie pressante de _posséder_ et _consommer_ sur son lieu de travail.

Il sait alors, pense Loki. Ça l'embête qu'il sache parce que même s'il se refuse à trouver des excuses à Tony Stark, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui fait défaut.

\- Laisse-le donc en dehors de ça.

\- Il te désire, continue l'inspecteur. Mais ce que je ne parvient pas à déceler c'est si toi, tu le veux. Du moins, à quel point tu le désires. Tu es devenu doué pour cacher ce qu'il y a derrière tes beaux yeux, mon chaton.

\- Tu y es pour beaucoup là-dedans, lance Loki sans dissimuler l'amère ironie dans ses mots. Je dois y aller. Dans deux semaines, au soir. Tu choisis l'endroit. À demain, inspecteur.

Viktor Von Doom hoche la tête et regarde silencieusement Loki remettre son sac et se diriger vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, l'inspecteur demande:

\- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

\- Non. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de prendre notre pied.

Il sort en se mordant la langue et le goût de Viktor Von Doom sur ses papilles émerge de ses souvenirs. Puis il se souvient qu'il était 23h42 hier, et que Tony Stark avait un goût ferreux de marc de je-devrais-pas. Chose étrange que les goûts, finit par penser Loki en prenant le chemin du Shield pour, sûrement, ne rien faire de la journée.

* * *

 _Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'on s'était pas vus, hein ! M'enfin, je vous ferai dire que la Terminale, c'est pas facile facile non plus. J'espère qu'il reste des gens pour suivre cette histoire, et que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	12. Toi ou Vous

**Les Crétins de Manhattan, chroniques de flics en** **détresse**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11, Toi et Vous_**

Les Avengers sont réunis dans la salle de repos: ici, par "réunis", on entend "ils se sont entassés sur le même canapé", parce que Viktor Von Doom les voulait bien sages devant lui. C'est sa petite vengeance à lui, ça. Juste pour leur rappeler que c'est pas une bonne idée de foutre du poil à gratter dans la veste de son inspecteur de police, et au diable si seuls Stark et la belle gueule de Loki étaient coupables. Il est sûr que tous le voulaient de toute façon.

Loki pense que leur groupe ressemble à une de ces classes de maternelles, assis sur un tapis en mousse colorée. Des gosses ricanants, la tête levée vers le professeur apparement bienveillant mais qui n'a en réalité qu'une seule idée, celle de prendre un de ses élèves et de le projeter sur les autres, on sait jamais des fois qu'il pourrait faire un strike. Cela pourrait bien se rapprocher des désirs de Viktor, se dit Loki, parce que les Avengers ont aujourd'hui tout du petit morveux insolent. Surtout Clint, qui fait des bulles de chewing-gum rose trop chimique en jouant avec la gâchette de son flingue.

\- Vous savez pourquoi on est là, dit avec autorité l'inspecteur à sa classe attentive.

\- On est là parce que New-York est une enflure corrompue, lance Clint.

\- Ton langage, chuchote Steve.

\- J'ai pas six ans, Steve, répond le flic en faisant éclater une bulle.

\- Nous sommes là car vous échouez lamentablement à être de véritables policiers, reprend Von Doom. Vous êtes immatures, indisciplinés, imprévisibles, inadaptés.

Un professeur de maternelle pénètre dans le monde du travail gaga des gosses, en ressort avec la phobie du mot enfant. Loki suppose que Viktor Von Doom a toujours adoré l'image du bon flic-soldat réglé parfaitement selon les codes, mais qu'il a également toujours haï l'individu différent du reste du monde, et que son travail n'y changerait rien. C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour poser ainsi ses mains sur la personne de Loki. C'est à se demander comment putain ça se fait, qu'ils aient un dîner prévu dans deux semaines. Deux semaines, c'est quatorze jours et encore bien plus d'heures et Loki a donné un laps de temps si long parce qu'il veut être prêt. Il veut être d'attaque, jouer avec le gars, sentir le goût de l'excitation.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien, petits policiers: j'ai votre avenir entre les mains. Vous portez la tenue mais vous avez rien de vrais flics, vous êtes juste des mioches avec un sérieux besoin d'être redressé. Rogers, vous avez pourtant été à l'armée et vous, Odinson, et Loki, vous avez tous deux été majors de votre promotion à Asgard, l'école dont je suis moi-même le fruit.

Loki, serré sur le canapé entre Natasha et Stark, sent son coéquipier se tendre, et il sait pertinemment que c'est parce que Viktor l'a appelé par son prénom, Lo-Ki, prononcé distinctement, et que lui n'a pas protesté. Il croise le regard de Tony, les yeux marrons accusateurs, et y répond d'un mouvement de sourcils blasé. Bah ouais, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Je fais copain-copain avec l'ennemi pour (jouer et jouir) sauver notre cul, bien sûr qu'il va m'appeler Loki, bien sûr qu'il va me regarder avec ce genre de regard affamé, bien sûr qu'il va me frôler dans les couloirs. Loki se rend bien compte qu'il tutoie Tony dans sa tête. Loki se rend également compte qu'il se sent le besoin de se justifier et que ça c'est jamais très bon signe.

\- Je sais que vous Banner, vous avez été à Hydra, cela devrait être suffisant pour que le Shield ne soit pas qu'un ramassis d'incapables. J'attend plus que ça pour que vous gardiez votre boulot, même si je conçois que vous n'ayez pas tous de glorieuses origines.

Le regard de l'inspecteur de police se pose sur Clint, l'ancien chômeur qui vivait chez ses parents, sur Natasha, l'immigrée pick-pocket Russe et puis évidemment, sur Tony Stark. Sur le débauché dépravé, l'alcoolique à l'argent sale, le milliardaire qui traîne dans un poste miteux.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, intervient Loki.

\- Nous vous remercions de nous laisser une chance, éructe Steve d'une voix en apparence neutre mais chargée de ressentiment.

Sûrement que Steve Rogers trouve que c'est injuste au fond, qu'ils se fassent tous engueuler pour la connerie de Tony et Loki. Il ne le dira jamais, bien sûr. Il a trop de retenue et de bienveillance pour cela, se dit Loki. Un froissement de tissu à côté de lui le sort de ses pensées: Natasha s'est levée et s'est avancée vers l'inspecteur. Le groupe entier retient son souffle. Apnée.

\- Regardez-nous bien, inspecteur, grogne la femme. Regardez-nous parce qu'on va saigner ce quartier de sa vermine.

\- J'y compte bien, agent Romanoff.

\- Ne vous avisez plus d'insulter mes origines, l'attitude de Tony ou la vie de mon équipier, souffle Natasha d'une voix douce. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

Avec ceci, elle quitte gracieusement la salle.

\- Je vais... Je devrais...

Clint balbutie quelques mots, finit par hausser les épaules, foudroie du regard Viktor Von Doom, fait éclater une bulle rose de chewing-gum et part à la suite de sa coéquipière.

\- Menacer un de ses supérieurs n'est pas, commence l'inspecteur, ce que j'appellerai un bon moyen de garder son job. Ces deux-là sont de véritables tordus.

\- Si je puis me permettre, dit doucement Bruce Banner, insulter bassement des agents n'est pas considéré comme quelque chose de correct non plus.

\- Docteur Banner, nous n'entendons pas votre voix assez souvent. Auriez-vous préféré que j'évoque votre incident au poste de Hydra ?

Le scientifique reste silencieux. Loki l'entend faire un exercice de sophrologie, en profite pour caler sa respiration sur la sienne. Parce que Loki aussi n'est pas loin de craquer. Viktor Von Doom n'est pas un être humain charitable, bienveillant ou apaisé. Et y'a pas de mal, Loki ne l'est pas non, il est loin de se proclamer être humain parfait, il laisse ces honneurs à Steve Rogers, ou même à Thor. Mais Viktor Von Doom est quelqu'un qui peut vous faire sentir comme si vous n'étiez rien, vous parle comme si vous étiez dispensable. Sûr, vous connaissez quelqu'un comme ça. Fuyez les, conseille Loki à un public imaginaire. Bordel, fuyez les types comme ça et surtout, surtout n'acceptez pas leur invitation à dîner et ne fantasmez pas sur leurs mains assurées et leurs sourires carnassiers. Bruce Banner marmonne une brève excuse et quitte la pièce, la respiration erratique. À côté de lui, Loki sent son coéquipier trembler de rage: en un sens il est fier de lui, parce que Tony Stark se retient de toute ses forces pour ne pas créer de scandale, pour ne pas se jeter sur l'enflure qui leur tient d'inspecteur. C'est avec surprise que Loki entend son frère prendre la parole.

\- Eh bien, Von Doom, je pense que vous avez été clair, affirme Thor. Ami Rogers, allons-y.

Le policier s'est déjà levé et tend une main rassurante à Steve, qui est presque liquéfié sur le canapé depuis que Natasha s'est levée. Il ne veut pas perdre son équipe, pense Loki. Il tient à eux. Steve avait un jour parlé des Avengers en les désignant comme une famille: aujourd'hui, le jeune policier comprend véritablement l'importance qu'a son équipe pour l'ex-soldat. Il sait que son frère a senti le malaise de son équipier et l'a exfiltré le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Thor est peut-être un piètre homme de discours, mais il démontre son amour par les actes. Aujourd'hui, Loki ne doute plus que son frère se sente parfaitement à sa place chez les Avengers. Ils restent donc ainsi trois dans la pièce: Tony, toujours silencieux et le regard fixé au sol, Viktor, qui se tient droit et semble attendre une réponse du dernier duo d'officiers, et Loki, qui aimerait miraculeusement acquérir le pouvoir de se téléporter.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Stark ? Je n'ai étrangement rien entendu sortir de votre bouche aujourd'hui.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je pense, Doom, éructe Tony en se raclant la gorge, relevant des yeux furieux vers l'inspecteur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre associé et moi avons un rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

\- C'est marrant parce qu'il me semble bien qu'il fait ça pour sauver son job, rétorque le génie.

\- Cessez de parler de moi à la troisième personne, réclame Loki.

\- Je croyais que ça te faisait kiffer de jouer avec les mots, lance Tony avec un petit sourire. Tu sais, tout ce qui est vouvoiement.

Loki pense que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme sourire.

\- Il est temps que nous retournions travailler, dit le jeune policier en se levant. Stark ?

\- J'te suis.

\- Loki, le retient Von Doom avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que t'as pas oublié mon toucher, mon chaton.

Loki attrape la manche de son coéquipier et sort rapidement de la pièce sans regarder en arrière et en ignorant les frissons du jeu.

\- C'était sale, fait remarquer Tony dans le couloir.

\- Vous m'avez accueilli en sautant une femme sur mon propre bureau. Revoyez vos jugements.

\- Non mais, c'est sale parce que c'est toi.

\- Vous êtes celui qui m'avez roulé une pelle après quelques verres. Dois-je omettre la fois où vous m'avez agrippé les fesses ?

\- Ok, grommelle Tony en entrant dans leur bureau. C'est sale parce que c'est toi et lui.

\- Je me passerais des commentaires, monsieur "j'harcèle sexuellement mes associés".

\- J'croyais qu'on avait oublié cette histoire, râle l'homme.

\- Nous n'oublions rien. Je trouve toujours cela impardonnable et grave.

Tony Stark se renfrogne et fait une grimace mais Loki sent chez lui quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui ressemble au regret, à la honte. L'enfant qui comprend qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Un sourire discret apparaît sur le visage du jeune policier, et il se hisse sur son bureau, prenant la conversation sur un ton plus léger.

\- L'homme-fourmi nous a dit que le Soldat nous contacterait, mais il n'a pas dit quand.

\- On pourrait bien avoir à attendre des mois avant que quelque chose se passe. J'ai même jamais vu de Contaminés par moi-même, constate platement Tony.

\- Nous devrions faire des tours en ville.

\- Cette saloperie de Doom nous a pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'on devait faire ce que font les policiers normaux.

\- Et que font les policiers normaux ? S'enquit le jeune.

\- Ils s'occupent des rapports incomplets qu'ils ont accumulé ces cinq dernières années, grimace Tony en montrant une étagère remplie à ras-bord de papiers de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Je crois que c'est la priorité si on veut montrer un avancement à ton pote Viktor.

\- Lui parler de notre enquête est exclu, approuve Loki.

\- Je me méfie aussi. Et si on veut garder ce poste va falloir qu'on montre qu'on fait quelque chose de nos journées.

Ils soupirent et se regardent. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

C'est quelques jours plus tard, trois post-it collés par mégarde dans ses cheveux et submergé par des tonnes de paperasse que Loki laisse tomber son crâne contre son bureau de bois. C'est un enfer. Non seulement les rapports sont dérangés, mais il faut encore arriver à déceler le vrai rapport du reste. C'est quoi le reste, vous demandez ? En feuilletant les multiples papiers, Loki est tombé sur bien des perles.

Une liste de courses de Tony: de la bière, des capotes, du shampoing, des putains de souris mortes pour Jarv', _smiley qui rigole_ , des pâtes, du caviar, du PQ, _un petit dessin en forme de bite_ , du champagne, des patates et des nouveaux slips.

Glorieux, pense Loki en se saisissant d'un autre papier.

Une blague glissée-là entre les rapports, et signée Clint Barton: C'est l'histoire de Nick Fury qui...

Loki prend un autre papier.

Un mot cochon probablement laissé-là par une ex-associée, avant qu'il ne la largue et qu'elle ne démissionne: Stark, rejoins-moi dans les toilettes, je...

Loki prend un autre papier.

Un vrai rapport, cette fois. Loki le range dans l'ordre alphabétique dans les nouveaux dossiers triés. Un truc qui concernait un vol de sac d'une grand-mère. Palpitant. Le délit est signé Pietro Maximoff.

Loki prend un autre papier.

C'est une photo. Un cliché des Avengers, probablement pris le premier jour de l'ouverture du Shield. Ils posent devant le bâtiment, encore peu endommagé. Ils ont l'air heureux. Plus jeunes, aussi. C'est marrant, Thor n'est pas sur la photo puisqu'il est arrivé après au poste, mais derrière Bruce qui a un genou posé à terre, un espace est laissé. Comme si Loki et son frère étaient destinés à le remplir, vous savez.

Loki pose la photo sur le bureau de Tony Stark qui est parti chercher les cafés et prend un autre papier.

C'est un ticket de caisse mâchouillé par les petits crocs de Jarvis.

Loki soupire et lève la tête vers le coin vide de son associé. Tony Stark passe 33% de son temps à grogner, 33% à déchiffrer sa propre écriture et 33% à poursuivre Jarvis qui vole les papiers. Les 1% restants ? Vous êtes bon en maths, vous. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, hein, les 1% restants. Ça titille votre curiosité ? Les 1% restants, Tony les passe à jeter des coups d'œil au visage de Loki penché sur son bureau, les longs cheveux retenus derrière son oreille. Mais Loki, lui, il est nul en maths, et il sait même pas que ces 1% existent.

Ainsi donc, Loki commence à trouver que ça fait vachement long pour trouver des cafés. Il décide de partir en mission pour retrouver son associé, et tout ce qu'il espère bordel, c'est qu'il ait pas croisé Doom au coin d'un couloir. Presque sûr qu'ils se seraient sautés à la gorge comme des petits roquets hargneux. Loki passe la tête dans la salle de repos, vide depuis quelques jours. Chaque duo s'est vu donné des objectifs différents. Thor et Steve patrouillent dans le quartier, séparent quelques fouteurs de merde, une routine tout de même plus passionnante que le triage des rapports. Ils sont les plus chanceux. Natasha et Clint ont été assignés aux parcmètres sous le rictus sadique de Viktor. Bruce joue au Solitaire sur ses tables d'expérience, faute de mieux à faire.

Nick Fury et Phil Coulson sont moroses, font les cent pas dans leur bureau en se demandant sûrement comment sauver leur poste. Loki se languit de pouvoir avancer sur leur enquête, mais point de soldat à l'horizon. De plus, ils n'ont aucun moyen de communiquer avec Ant-Man. Les prochains jours s'annoncent pénibles. Toujours est-il que le problème actuel est de trouver Tony Stark, et les cafés. Loki passe la tête dans le hall d'entrée et interpelle Sam.

\- Une idée d'où pourrait se trouver Tony ?

Sa seule réponse est un haussement d'épaules maussade. Sam Wilson n'a plus le droit de roupiller sur son bureau comme avant et passe ses journées à compter les miettes de pizza incrustées dans le bois abîmé du bureau. Loki soupire et se traîne dans les couloirs, avant de passer un peu au hasard sa tête dans les vestiaires du poste.

Tony Stark est là, assis sur un banc. Il est face au miroir et semble s'examiner avec perplexité. A côté de lui traînent deux tasses de cafés, d'où s'échappent encore quelques volutes de fumée. Plus assez, pense Loki en croisant les bras.

\- J'aime mon café chaud, Stark.

\- Et moi, j'aime qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, réplique l'homme avec un sourire. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Tony lui tend une des tasses, et après quelques secondes de réflexion Loki la prend et s'assoit à côté de lui. Ils se regardent dans le miroir un court instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Nous avons encore des feuilles à trier. Votre étagère regorge de pépites, en passant.

\- Ouais, dit le flic. Le résultat de quelques années de galère à Manhattan. Tu sais ce que je me suis dit, là, en me regardant dans ce miroir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

\- Que le bleu de l'uniforme m'allait pas du tout au teint. Nan, c'est vrai quoi, tu m'as déjà vu porter du noir, ou du rouge ? Là, j'ai la classe. Mais ce bleu... Arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'était une métaphore, Loki. Je suis assez intelligent pour utiliser des métaphores, figure-toi. L'habit de flic me va pas, mec. Regarde-moi. Regarde-nous.

\- C'est exactement ce que Viktor Von Doom m'a dit la semaine dernière.

\- Il a pas tort, soupire le policier. On est géniaux, putain. On est géniaux mais on est pas des flics.

Tony regarde son propre reflet, et Loki regarde le reflet de Tony. L'homme écarte les pans de sa chemise bleu et révèle son coeur de métal.

\- Ça, c'est pas une cicatrice de flic. C'est un souvenir du petit con que j'étais, mais pas une cicatrice de flic. Pourquoi on fait ça ? Demande l'homme en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

\- J'ai mes raisons, Stark. Les vôtres, vous avez omit de me les dire quand vous m'avez drogué contre mon gré cette fameuse nuit des Urgences.

C'était le soir, en rentrant de l'hôpital que Tony lui avait raconté son histoire, mais Loki avait sombré avant la fin. Avant que Tony ne lui dise pourquoi.

\- Alors ? Insiste Loki. Pourquoi ? Vous devez bien le savoir.

\- Je pourrais te sortir quelque chose comme "pour rembourser ma dette à l'humanité".

\- Vous mentez, fait remarquer Loki en plissant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr. Personne n'est aussi noble. À part Steve, évidemment, ajoute l'homme avec un petit rire.

\- Cessez de plaisanter.

\- Ça fait pas de mal, de rire un peu, sourit doucement Stark en attrapant délicatement une des longues mèches de cheveux sombres de son associé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande à nouveau le plus jeune. Pourquoi être venu au Shield ? Pourquoi ne pas être réparti directement quand vous avez vu l'accueil qui vous a été fait par New-York ?

\- C'est pourtant simple. Un si grand garçon que toi devrait comprendre. J'ai besoin d'être voulu, Loki. Putain, j'ai harcelé pour être voulu. Et je m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Loki hésite à lui dire que eh, arrête de psychoter abruti. Bien sûr que tu veux qu'on te désire. Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on porte cette saleté d'uniforme trop serré. Il sait qu'il devrait. Il devrait lui dire que lui aussi ne fait ça que pour un peu de reconnaissance, un peu d'attention, un peu d'admiration. Mais Loki n'est pas encore prêt, et fait juste un pauvre sourire à son associé.

\- T'as des post-it dans les cheveux.

\- Il en traîne une quantité astronomique dans votre bureau.

\- " _Racheter du café_ ", lit Tony en plissant les yeux. " _Appeler Pepper pour lui dire que je rentrerais tard_ ". C'est vieux ça.

\- Pourquoi diable rentriez-vous tard alors que le Shield n'avait pas plus d'affaire trépidante auparavant que maintenant ?

\- Soirée beuverie avec les Avengers, sourit l'homme, et ses yeux s'adoucissent. Je suppose qu'il y a ça aussi, en-dehors de mon délire mégalo. Je les aime, ces ptits cons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont rentrés dans leur bureau, et Tony Stark accroche au mur la photo que Loki a laissé sur son secrétaire.

Le lendemain, ils croisent Natasha et Clint dans un couloir. Ils ont l'air maussade, on pourrait même dire qu'ils tirent une tête de six pieds de long. Tony Stark, en sa qualité d'enfoiré de première, ne manque pas de les charrier.

\- Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien, à coller des contraventions aux bagnoles ? Ça doit être si palpitant, de mettre des petits papiers sur les vitres des voitures, hein ? Tu trouves pas, Loki ?

\- Assurément, susurre Loki avec un rictus amusé. Viktor Von Doom vous a laissé la place de choix.

\- Vous devriez être reconnaissants, ajoute Tony avec un grand sourire.

Vous connaissez l'expression "fusillez du regard" ? Natasha Romanoff, elle, elle vous fait exploser à coups de mascara, elle mitraille de ses iris verts furieux. Clint se contente de donner un petit coup d'épaule à Tony, mais oh, Natasha. Le diable habillé en Pra... En costume de flic moulant. Elle finit par leur faire un petit sourire, ses lèvres rouges tordues, et continue son chemin. Son coéquipier la regarde, l'air suspicieux, mais finit par la suivre et ils disparaissent du couloir.

\- J'aime pas ça, souffle Loki. Son regard.

\- Ça faisait flipper, approuve Tony.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard qu'ils comprennent à quel point ils avaient raison. Quand ils sont tous assis en rond dans la salle de repos, et que Natasha pose tranquillement son sandwich aux concombres en essuyant sa bouche rouge, pour bondir sur Loki.

\- Clint ! Rugit-elle.

Le susnommé sursaute, lance son bagel derrière le canapé et s'empare du bras de Tony pour le coller à celui de Loki tenu par sa coéquipière.

Le cadet Odinson rattrape in extremis sa salade de tomates et a juste le temps de se tourner vers le coeur de la scène qu'il entend "clic". L'éclat du métal miroite entre les mains vernies de Natasha.

Une clé.

\- La clé Stark, chopez la clé, s'écrie le jeune homme.

\- Hein ? Eructe Tony en éjectant Clint de dessus son corps.

\- Abruti, gémit Loki en voyant les policiers gracieusement détaler de la salle.

Loki lève son bras: Tony aussi. Loki baisse son bras: Tony aussi. Loki tire un bon coup sur son bras et envoie Tony au bas du canapé dans le cliquetis des chaînes.

\- Ils vous ont eu, finit par dire Bruce Banner en sirotant son thé.

\- Ce fut fulgurant, s'écrie Thor. Vous n'aviez aucune chance d'y réchapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Demande Steve avec un sourire amusé presque camouflé par son sandwich.

\- Rien qui mérite d'être menotté, grogne Loki en tentant de se lever, puis en étant entraîné par le poids de Tony resté au sol. Mais levez-vous, imbécile ! Je vais aller marchander ces clés.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à quoi que ce soit, grommelle l'homme en se levant. Ces deux-là sont terribles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte du bureau des flics, Tony marmonne:

\- Tu te rappelle hier, quand j'ai dit que je les aimais ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je frappe ? Hésite Loki.

\- Eux ?

\- Non. La porte.

\- Ah.

Loki soupire, secoue la tête et frappe trois coups avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. La pièce est sombre, empli de l'odeur forte de parfum de Natasha. Elle est assise sur son bureau, souriante, tandis Clint joue aux fléchettes avec un sourire narquois. Une vieille musique grésillante de pub tourne, et Loki jure qu'il pourrait presque entendre des joueurs de poker ricaner dans le fond. Vous savez, comme dans ces films policiers noirs, quand le flic rentre dans un truc un peu louche, où on sent le guet-apens à des kilomètres.

\- Les clés, soupire Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange des clés ?

\- Quelle absurdité de présumer que nous voulons quelque chose, susurre la femme.

\- Vous devez forcément vouloir un truc, lance Tony en fouillant dans ses poches et en en ressortant une liasse de billets.

Putain, mais encore une fois, qui peut sortir autant de fric de la poche d'un vieux jean délavé par le temps ?

\- Je dis pas non, rétorque Clint en attrapant quelques billets verts. Eh Nat, ce soir, c'est sushis.

Loki note que Clint et Natasha mangent ensemble, et que c'est dit d'une manière si naturelle que ça doit être quelque chose qui date pas d'hier. Il trouve cela: mignon. Du moins, il trouverait cela mignon si les deux agents n'étaient pas les instigateurs de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, c'est-à-dire attaché à Tony Stark par le poignet.

\- Romanoff, commence Loki.

\- Je suis parfaitement consciente que tu es ce qui retient Doom de nous évincer, le coupe la policière. Je suppose que je devrais t'en remercier. Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes ceux qui ont tout fait foirer, en foutant du poil à gratter dans son manteau. Et il ne me semble pas que vous ayez déjà été punis pour cela.

\- Vous détestez Doom, balance le jeune flic.

\- Exactement, approuve la rousse. Ne pas avoir pu le faire se tordre au sol est mon plus grand regret.

\- Vous en avez pas laissé aux copains, renchérit Clint en faisant la moue.

Les deux flics enchaînés se regardent, et grimacent. Ouais, les deux agents sont décidés à leur la mettre. Tout cela n'augure rien de bon.

\- Quels sont les termes ? Soupire Loki. Quel genre de punition avez-vous en tête ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, dit Clint en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous voyez les menottes, là, autour de vos poignets ? C'est les menottes favorites de Natasha. Boum. Vous les cassez ? Ka-boum. Vous les tordez ? Kata-boum. Vous les pétez et les ressoudez ? Badaboum. Elle le verra, elle le sentira. Résultat ? Vous enlevez pas.

\- On enlève pas, répète Tony.

\- Exprimez un temps, siffle Loki.

\- Demain matin, annonce la policière.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étrangle Stark.

\- Non, pas sérieusement, raisonne Loki, avant de croiser les yeux de la rousse et de déchanter. Grands dieux. Elle est sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Je peux, clame Natasha Romanoff du haut de son bureau, jambes croisées royalement et chevelure de feu. Brisez ces menottes avant demain et je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

Ça fait peur. Loki recule d'un pas, parce qu'il est pas suicidaire. Vous savez qui l'est ? Tony Stark, qui s'avance d'un pas en même temps que Loki part en arrière. Les lois de la physique exigent une chute, une collision, un petit accrochage. Loki trébuche en avant, se raccroche au dos de Tony. Y'a contact, et le dos est large et chaud et résistant, et il sent les muscles sous le t-shirt. Le jeune policier se recule précipitamment et tire sur les menottes.

\- Venez, Stark.

Tony tire la langue aux deux agents qui sourient démesurément, et ils quittent la salle. Dans le couloir, Loki et Tony se regardent.

Le visage du premier est; grimaçant. La face du second est; hilare. Essayez de deviner qui est qui, vous verrez c'est pas très compliqué.

\- C'est un enfer, souffle le cadet Odinson.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, répond l'homme en ricanant. On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ce soir. En fait, oublie. On va chez moi.

\- Pourqu...

\- Parce que ma piaule est plus grande, mon lit plus confortable, mon sol chauffé, mon furet adorable, mon frigo rempli et ma baignoire immense.

Loki pense que son appartement à lui est petit, que son lit a un ressort pété, qu'il se gèle les orteils la nuit vous savez, quand il sort pisser et qu'il passe par le carrelage de la cuisine, qu'il a pas caressé de chat depuis trop longtemps, qu'il doit à peine rester un bout de gingembre au fond du bac à légume et que sa douche a les joints décollés. Loki pense que Tony Stark est à chier comme proprio.

\- Soit, soupire le jeune. Mais finissons d'abord ici: nous ne faisons qu'effleurer le bordel qui règne sur vos étagères.

Tony hausse les épaules, et l'entraîne vers leur bureau. Loki suppose qu'il va passer un après-midi épuisant.

Étonnamment, cette supposition s'avère erronée: leurs gestes se coordonnent rapidement et c'est dans un silence confortable qu'ils finissent la journée au Shield.

Il est 18h30 et Loki râle parce qu'il peut pas enfiler correctement son manteau et Tony rigole parce que lui, il en a pas de manteau donc eh, il s'en fout. Sur le trajet, ils se font dévisager par trois grands-mères, deux quarantenaires et un enfant.

Le gosse bêle à sa mère: "les policiers ils sont bêtes maman, regarde ils ont mal attaché leurs menottes". Le gars de 40 piges glisse à son collègue quelque chose comme "je crois qu'ils sont du Shield, ces abrutis et merde, ce serait pas Tony Stark", et ledit Tony Stark les gratifie d'un énorme doigt d'honneur. De sa main libre, évidemment. Une des grands-mères, en passant à côté d'eux, s'indigne frénétiquement: "dis donc jeunes hommes, vos affaires de lit ne regardent que vous, un peu de tenue voyons".

Les gens sont malpolis. Les New-Yorkais sont des vrais fouilles-merdes. Marchez dans la rue, embêtez personne et on trouvera toujours un truc à redire. Sur votre style, votre démarche, vos expressions.

\- L'enfer c'est les autres, déclare solennellement Tony Stark. Je sais plus quel type a dit ça.

\- Sartre, lance un gars qui passe.

\- Ouais, dit juste Loki. Ouais.

Et ils marchent dans les rues de Manhattan, et quand le grand immeuble apparaît au loin, Loki se rend compte.

\- Stark.

\- Ouais ?

\- Comment allons-nous enlever nos vêtements ? Et nous doucher ? Et aller aux toilettes ? Et dormir ?

Tony Stark a un rictus, ce qui est jamais vraiment bon signe. Arrivés au grand appartement, Jarvis leur fait la fête, et ils s'assoient sur le canapé.

\- T'es déjà venu, de toute façon. J'te fais pas visiter.

\- Oui, dit Loki. Là-bas, grand lit tout rond, de l'autre côté, énorme baignoire, argent, argent, litière de Jarvis, baie vitrée monumentale, argent, canapé, j'ai le topo. Je suis sale, Stark. Comment faisons-nous ?

\- Je suppose que tu pourrais déchirer ta chemise. Y'en a d'autres au poste.

\- Pas vous ?

\- Moi, dessous, j'ai un t-shirt Metallica acheté en concert et il est hors de question de déchirer cette relique. Je pue pas. Lave-toi tout seul.

\- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes reliés par des chaînes.

\- T'inquiète.

C'est le genre de phrase que t'entend seulement quand y'a raison de s'inquiéter. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux dans la salle de bain, et Loki oscille sur ses pieds nus. L'eau chaude qui dégouline du lavabo dans le bassin émet un vrombissement rassurant. La grande baignoire, les miroirs, les lavabos, tout est exactement comme la dernière fois et c'était peut-être y'a pas si longtemps mais ses souvenirs de cette salle de bain sont aussi brumeux et troubles que la buée qui se dépose peu à peu sur les miroirs. Sûrement que le fait qu'il se remettait d'un bon gros coup à la tête et d'une nuit aux Urgences joue, ouais.

\- Et alors ? Demande le jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'on... ?

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que y'a les mains de Tony Stark sur son col de chemise qui détachent le premier bouton. Il attrape précipitamment les doigts de son coéquipier et souffle:

\- Que croyez-vous faire ?

\- Un truc que j'ai appris après des années d'expérience de baise dans la précipitation, explique tranquillement Tony.

Ses mains habiles détachent quelques boutons et finissent par effectuer un rapide mouvement sur le côté. Les fils se rompent et les coutures explosent et le torse pâle de Loki rend jaloux les carreaux blanc du fond de la baignoire parce qu'il a l'air plus lisse qu'eux. Le jeune regarde quelques secondes les lambeaux de sa chemise qui gisent par terre et hausse les épaules. Tant pis. _(Une information très importante de la part du système nerveux de Loki à Loki lui-même; Tony Stark vient de déchirer tes vêtements, panique pas et reste cool surtout)._

\- Vous êtes vraiment sans gêne, soupire platement Loki.

\- C'est toi qui veut te laver, lui répond l'homme. Je ne fais qu'aider.

\- Dites-moi Stark, vous vous rappelez quand nous avons eu cette conversation sur ce que nous étions exactement ?

\- Ouaip. Coéquipiers. Pas de mains au cul.

\- C'est exactement ce que nous allons respecter en cette douloureuse soirée.

\- Bien reçu, confirme le policier avec un petit sourire, avant de détourner pudiquement les yeux vers le coin droit supérieur de la pièce. Tu peux enlever ton froc, et aller dans la baignoire. Promis je regarderais pas.

Loki pense furtivement que le respect de Tony Stark pour sa pudeur est inattendu. Il enlève rapidement ses autres vêtements, tirant doucement son bras pour ne pas que son coéquipier soit déséquilibré.

\- Je vais vers la baignoire, souffle Loki en fermant le robinet d'eau chaude.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le bassin, Tony se baisse avec lui et finit par s'assoir sur le bord, dos à son coéquipier. Le silence s'installe, seulement brisé par les petits clapotis de l'eau sous les doigts fins du jeune homme. Loki observe sa main, trouble et blanche, et la sort de l'eau en laissant couler les gouttes le long de son poignet.

\- T'as de belles mains, fait remarquer Tony Stark. Relax, je peux juste voir la partie supérieure de ton corps, dans le miroir, là-bas. Fin, t'es tout flou, rapport à la buée, mais je peux quand même voir que t'es en train de mater tes doigts, pour une raison obscure.

\- Je me demandais, répond le brun. Je me demandais, pourquoi vous être séparé de Virginia ?

\- Alors c'est comme ça, on aborde la question des ex ? Menottés, toi à poil trempé et moi encore habillé ? C'est justement dans ces conditions qu'il est déconseillé de parler de ses anciennes conquêtes. J'voudrais pas que tu te rhabilles, belle gueule.

Loki peut voir le reflet trouble de son coéquipier afficher un air moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas la "question des ex" ou je ne sais quoi, soupire le jeune. J'ai seulement l'impression qu'il me manque une partie importante de votre vie.

Allez, parle-moi. Tu déblatères déjà tellement de conneries et je l'admettrais jamais mais j'aime bien ça, t'entendre parler de la dernière fois que t'as acheté un hot-dog, que tu as trouvé une pièce par terre ou que t'as dit bonjour à ce mec dans un couloir. Même si tes histoires, elles sont nulles. Je veux pas savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai envie que tu continues à parler et si je t'intime de la fermer, c'est seulement parce que sinon, tu vas tout me dire trop vite.

\- Pepper, c'était juste ma secrétaire, à la base.

Loki renverse la tête en arrière et ses cheveux forment des arabesques biscornues dans l'eau. Tu feras gaffe, tu fais de l'Art Nouveau capillaire là, lignes coup de fouet encadrant les pommettes blanches. Tony Stark lui parle, lui dit un peu -beaucoup- comment c'est, tomber amoureux. Loki ose pas lui dire qu'il sait déjà comment ça fait de vivre d'abord si heureux qu'on croit s'être émancipé de toutes les lois universelles, puis de sentir que des trucs se craquent et que ah, toi tu crois ça-mais moi jsuis pas d'accord avec toi et puis merde casse-toi j'vais chez ma mère, puis quand tout est fini et que toi t'es toujours amoureux comme un con tu penses qu'on t'ouvre au scalpel. Loki la connaît, la vivisection romantique.

\- ... et voilà, enfin bref, je l'adore Pepper, mais tu sais, je suis trop, enfin pas assez, et elle elle est juste si, je veux dire, elle était bien trop peu...

Hm, ouais je vois totalement ce que tu veux dire. Loki sent les vapeurs de la chaleur détendre chacun de ses muscles et il ferme les yeux. Ses cils sont ornés de fines gouttes d'eau.

Tony Stark, quant à lui, Tony, il continue à parler, d'un peu de tout, d'un peu de rien. Il se doute que Loki a perdu le fil mais eh, il est en train de se retenir le plus fort possible pour ne pas se retourner et mater outrageusement le gars menotté à poil dans sa baignoire, donc il peut bien combler le vide par la parole.

\- ... et donc c'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'il fallait en fait connecter ce circuit-là avec ce réseau-ci parce que évidemment que ça pouvait pas marcher autrement et sinon j'espère que t'es pas en train de te noyer dans ce bain parce que je crois que je l'aurais sur la conscience.

Pas de réponse.

\- Loki ?

Tony Stark tend la main pour suivre à tâtons la chaîne et attrape doucement les doigts de son coéquipier, plongés dans l'eau. Il serre délicatement la paume chaude et mouillée.

\- Je prend pas mal le fait que tu te sois endormi alors que je parlais, sinon.

\- Hm ? Souffle Loki en émergeant, reprenant conscience de son environnement.

\- Loki. Tu t'es endormi.

\- Ne raconte pas de sottises, grommelle le jeune. Pourquoi tu... me tenez-vous la main ?

\- J'avais pas envie de plonger ma main dans l'eau au hasard et d'atterrir sur un truc où, selon notre contrat, mes doigts devraient pas être.

\- Lâchez-ça, grogne Loki en retirant vivement sa main.

Rappelons-le, sa main attachée à celle de Tony par ? Des menottes, oui bravo, vous suivez. Tony Stark se fait tirer en arrière, et ce qui devait arriver arrive, il s'étale dans le bassin. Et il sent l'eau chaude imbiber ses vêtements et il lâche un juron sonore et il se rattrape où il peut et -est-ce qu'il vient juste de toucher l'aine de Loki ? Le-dit Loki se replie sur lui-même, croise ses jambes, ouvre ses lèvres en un O indigné, laisse ses cheveux trempés lui couvrir la moitié d'un œil et goutter sur sa joue. L'instant d'après est un silence.

L'instant suivant est le ploc d'une goutte qui tombe du nez de Loki dans l'eau du bain.

L'instant qui suit ces deux derniers héberge les prémices d'un fou-rire, épaules tremblantes, yeux qui brillent, sourire qui se dessine.

Vous l'aurez deviné, l'instant présent est une crise de rire, parce que Tony est tout habillé dans son propre bassin rempli d'eau et menotté à son coéquipier qui lui est à poil et tente vainement de cacher ses parties intimes avec sa main libre.

C'est ce genre de moment qui rapproche les gens. Suffit d'une connerie, d'un éclat de rire, d'un échange de regards et sans t'en rendre vraiment compte, ça devient un ami.

Deux heures et bien des galères plus tard, ils sont devant le grand lit rond de Tony. Ils ont dû sécher Tony au sèche-cheveux, parce qu'il refusait toujours formellement de déchirer son t-shirt. Ils ont dû mettre en place un système élaboré de paravents pour aller aux toilettes. Ils ont dû jouer à papier-caillou-ciseau pour décider du repas du soir. Ils ont dû trouver un bas de pyjama qui irait à Loki. Ils ont dû se bousculer des dizaines de fois, sont tombés à deux reprises et ont marché une fois sur Jarvis.

Loki touche du bout des doigts la soie des draps rouges du lit de Tony.

\- Côté gauche ou droit ?

\- Le centre, rétorque le propriétaire en se jetant sur son lit, entraînant par la même occasion son acolyte.

\- Je prend la gauche, décrète alors Loki en tentant de s'installer confortablement. Allez à droite.

Bien sûr, c'est après avoir élaboré pendant dix minutes la parfaite position pour dormir qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Forcément.

\- Qui y va ? Demande Tony avant de grogner parce qu'il réalise que eh, ils sont bien obligés d'y aller tous les deux.

Revenus dans le confort du lit, ils soupirent d'aise et même si c'est encore toute une affaire de retrouver la position adéquate pour qu'aucun bras ne soit tordu ou qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne soit coincée, ils réussissent enfin à se coucher. Aucun ne parle, seules leurs calmes respirations accompagnent doucement les lointaines sirènes de voitures de flics et de pompiers. C'est New-York, que voulez-vous.

\- Tu leur en veux ? Demande Loki.

\- Aux New-yorkais ?

\- Non, abruti. Je sais pertinemment que tu aimerais donner une bonne claque à chacun de ces moutons accros aux sales histoires. Je parlais de Natasha et Clint.

Tony lâche un rire rauque, et Loki sent son souffle frôler l'arête de son nez. Il semblerait qu'ils soient plus proches que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Non. Ils s'amusent bien. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

\- Cela vous fait plaisir, réalise Loki avec un petit gloussement. Vous êtes tordu.

\- Mais tu as raison, murmure doucement Tony. Parfois, j'aimerais expliquer à Manhattan pourquoi elle est sale, pourquoi elle est détestable. Mais j'étais le premier à me noyer dans le souffre des soirées mondaines, Loki. J'étais étalé sur les couvertures des magazines people, j'étais Tony Stark.

\- Vous l'êtes toujours. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les envoyer balader, d'arrêter de les protéger, d'essayer de te faire bien voir ?

\- Je ne veux pas me faire bien voir, rétorque l'homme avec un reniflement.

\- Ne mens pas, Tony. Tu pourras déblatérer autant d'insultes que tu le souhaites, si tu es là c'est pour être aimé.

\- Si j'envoyais tout balader, t'aurais plus personne pour élucider ton enquête.

\- J'aurais moi. Mais votre aide est très appréciée, en effet. J'espère seulement que le Soldat de l'Hiver ou notre Ant-Man finira par se montrer.

\- Tu es conscient que tu alternes entre le tu et le vous depuis tout à l'heure, hein ? Ricane Tony. Un jour faudra bien te décider.

\- Peut-être Doom sait-il quelque chose, élude Loki sans lui répondre. Vous avez bien dit qu'il vous était impossible de payer un pot de vin pour le faire sortir de chez nous. C'est forcément qu'il doit être payé plus grassement autre part. J'essaierai de lui soutirer des informations lors de notre repas.

\- J'avais oublié ce truc, grogne le flic.

\- Ce qui doit être fait sera fait.

\- Tu vas coucher avec lui ?

\- ...Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répond prudemment Loki.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui offrir si facilement ce que tu me refuses, grommelle Tony.

\- Tu oublies que je lui ai déjà offert. C'est un fait.

\- Et il t'as brisé en retour !

\- J'ai grandi.

\- Loki.

Tony attrape la chaîne des menottes pour prendre la main de Loki dans la sienne. Et Loki, Loki sa respiration manque un souffle et il a peur que l'autre ne l'ait senti sur son visage, proches comme ils sont.

\- Stark, commence le brun. Anthony. Tony. Notre traité nous déclare comme coéquipiers. C'est indécent.

\- Plus que lorsque que j'ai fini avec toi dans le bain ? S'esclaffe doucement l'homme.

\- Oui, affirme presque timidement Loki. C'est plus... Intimiste.

\- Pardon, chuchote Stark sans toutefois lâcher la fine main pâle. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me refuse ça. C'est en couchant que j'apprend à connaître les gens.

\- Non Tony. C'est en couchant que vous _goûtez_ aux gens. Vous les frôlez seulement du bout des lèvres avant de déclarer que vous n'aimez pas leur saveur. Vos multiples conquêtes que vous avez consommé d'une seule bouchée, vous ne les reverrez plus jamais. Et puis, vous n'avez jamais couché avec les Avengers, à ce que je sache.

\- Non, proteste Tony avec un petit bruit dégoûté. Je touche pas à la famille.

\- Et moi ? Je croyais m'être intégré à votre famille, renifle le jeune.

\- Tu t'es intégré. Ce serait juste glauque de reluquer les fesses d'un membre de ma famille.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à laisser mes fesses tranquilles.

\- Tu vas porter plainte pour harcèlement ? Demande soudainement Tony Stark et Loki écarquille les yeux.

L'homme est réellement inquiet. Tony Stark craint que Loki ne le repousse violemment et l'isole de sa vie.

\- Non, dit doucement Loki. Vous avez peut-être déconné dans le passé, mais tu, vous, tu, vous, tu es ce qu'il se rapproche le plus d'un ami, Anthony, qu'importe ce que j'ai déclaré quand j'ai instauré notre traité de relation. Ça fait seulement quelques semaines que l'on se connaît, mais moi j'étais seul depuis des années.

Tony porte leurs mains à ses lèvres et pose doucement sa bouche sur les doigts de Loki.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être un ami.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi pour me laisser ensuite, rétorque le plus jeune.

Tony Stark laisse s'écouler un long silence, un silence pendant lequel Loki peut sentir ses poils de bouc effleurer le dos de sa main. Il frissonne.

\- Il y a quelques jours, tu as dit que nous n'étions ni collègues, ni amis, mais coéquipiers, dit Tony.

\- Nous sommes amis, Anthony.

\- Juste amis ? Insiste le flic. Je suis censé ignorer le fait que j'puisse pas détourner mon regard de toi, que tu es venu t'accrocher à ma vie avec la plus grande insolence absolument kiffante, le fait j'avais ma langue dans ta bouche y'a une semaine, le fait que je te vois frémir dans les vestiaires quand tu me regardes, tout ?

\- Je, commence Loki.

\- Même le fait que si je soulevais mon t-shirt pour découvrir ma prothèse, je te verrais être rouge dans la lumière bleu ? Je sens ton souffle s'accélérer. J'suis pas dupe, mon lapin.

Loki se lèche les lèvres. Il ne peut argumenter: ses joues chauffent, il sent le corps entier de l'homme à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Oh, comme ce serait facile d'envoyer tout balader, de disparaître sous ce drap avec Tony Stark et d'embrasser, de lécher, de chérir. Mais comme Loki vient de le dire, son coéquipier est aussi son premier véritable ami depuis longtemps. Le jeune policier est pratiquement certain qu'il existe une loi intitulée "ne pas coucher avec ses amis". ("Ne pas tomber amoureux de ses amis". "De son seul ami". Loki ferme les yeux fort et soupire. Surtout pas.)

\- Tony. Vous me désirez et je vous désire. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais soyons amis. Je veux garder la tête froide pour Doom et notre enquête. Soyons amis. Tu trouveras bien d'autres fesses à reluquer en attendant.

\- Aucunes ne seront plus attirantes que les tiennes, décrète l'homme en posant un baiser sur le front de Loki, qui frissonne au contact. Et puis, tout n'est pas qu'une question de fesses. Il faut la prestance aussi.

\- Tu es fou, soupire Loki.

\- Ami, c'est mieux que coéquipier. Et puis, maintenant que je suis bien certain que tu me trouves à ton goût, je sais que ça viendra un jour ou l'autre. On ne résiste pas à Tony Stark.

\- Laisse-moi dormir à présent. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

\- Merci Loki.

Ça sonne sincère, et ça fait sourire le plus jeune. Il ne répond rien et ferme les yeux, bercé par les souffles de leurs respirations. Loki va droit dans le mur. Il le sait très bien, il le devine à ce que hurle littéralement son coeur en tambourinant des airs de rock endiablés dans sa cage thoracique. Il va sûrement s'en prendre à nouveau plein la gueule dans cette histoire, il en est conscient. Mais si cela permet d'avoir un peu plus, juste un tout petit peu plus de sa compagnie, de son sale langage, de son amitié, de son désir, Loki est prêt à souffrir un peu. Alors qu'il commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, il entend la voix enjouée de Tony lui demander:

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas accepter de me tutoyer et arrêter d'alterner avec le vouvoiement ?

\- Bien sûr, susurre Loki d'un ton doucereux.

\- Chouette, murmure l'homme.

\- Maintenant apprenez que je mens et que j'apprécie avoir mes heures de sommeil. Vous... pouvez laisser votre main sur ma hanche. Juste pour que je puisse me positionner correctement.

\- Juste, souffle Tony. Bonne nuit.

\- Juste, répète Loki. Bonne nuit Tony Stark. Bonne nuit à vous. Bonne nuit à toi.

* * *

 **Me voilà de retour avec ce -long- chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré l'attente ! Hésitez pas à laissez des petites -ou des grosses- critiques ou des commentaires , c'est fort utile d'avoir des retours de temps à autres.**

 **Zombiscornu**


	13. Besoin de tourner la page

Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que mon manque d'implication à la tâche ces derniers temps vous aura mis la puce à l'oreille mais il me semblait plus respectueux de venir faire une mise au point officiellement.

J'ai énormément de mal à continuer cette histoire: pas pour une histoire de scénario bancal ou autre comme la dernière fois, mais pour une toute autre raison. Le fait est que, j'écris sur Marvel depuis maintenant pas mal de temps, et je sens que ces personnages, cet enthousiasme que j'avais à les écrire, disparaît petit à petit. Je sors juste de ma séance de cinéma de Endgame, et ce film étant une fin en soi, j'y ai également vu le signe que c'était la fin de mon temps sur l'écriture de fanfiction Marvel, du moins pour le moment. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire vivre encore ces personnages dans mes écrits, je n'en ai pas envie non plus (il n'est du moins pas exclu que cette envie revienne, un jour). Cette histoire n'aura donc, à nouveau, pas de fin pour le moment. Du moins, elle n'en aura pas de rédigée ici. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle trouvera une belle fin dans vos petites têtes imaginatives.

Je tourne une page, je ferme le bouquin, je vous dit au revoir. J'espère que ce repli abrupt et potentiellement lâche ne vous contrariera pas trop.

Continuez à écrire sur ce que vous aimez et à faire vivre des personnages en-dehors de leur œuvre canon, vous faites rêver tous les fans qui ont soif de nouvelles histoires.

Merci, et à une autre fois, peut-être.

Zombiscornu


End file.
